Harry Potter and the Jubi
by Forcetrulyevil
Summary: This will take place from book 5-7 and near the end of the 4th shinobi war. My first story so please be nice. Rated t for now might be changed to M later
1. the mission

A black cloak billowed in the wind as the hooded figure stood outside the gates of a grand village, his eyes swept across the city. He stepped thru the threshold of the village, when he noticed a man leaning against a tree he had silver gravity defying hair, his left eye covered by a head band. His other eye buried in a book.

"_What are you doing here_?" Kakashi asked.

"_I must speak to your leader_," the stranger said.

"_Very well_," Kakashi said putting his book away, and started to walk the hooded figure followed Kakashi but he had a feeling that someone was watching them. They walked into the tallest building that stood in the center of the village. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"_Enter_," shouted a very angry voice, the door opened and a blond woman who looked as if she had been sleeping, "_what is so damn important that you had to wake me?_"

"_I am Severus Snape and I have come to request the service of a team of Shinobi_," Snape said looking at the irate blond sitting behind the desk.

"_What does this mission entail_?" Tsunade asked looking into the dark emotionless eyes of Severus Snape.

"_It will be a protection mission. There is a certain boy that unfortunately must be protected_," Snape said.

"_Why does this boy have to be protected?_" Tsunade asked.

"_It_ is believed that this boy will be the one who will bring an end to the Dark Lord's reign," Snape explained.

"_I wish we could help, but we have just finished fighting a war and we are still searching for a very dangerous man by the name of Yakushi Kabuto_," Tsunade said.

"_Tsunade-Sama if I may, why don't we just ask her to go,_" Kakashi said. Tsunade frowned at the statement.

"_Call her_," Tsunade said after a second in a soft voice. Kakashi pulled out a strange kunai; he dropped it and the next second someone in a red cloak with black flames she had blond hair and blue eyes, she wore orange pants a jack that was orange and black and a black t-shirt. She also wore a head band but it was different it had kanji on it. She looked as if she was about Harry's age but here eyes looked as if they belonged to some much older, someone who has suffered much pain.

"_Naruko, would you be willing to take a mission_?" Tsunade asked looking at the girl before her.

"_For you Baa-Chan, I will do anything you, but who is going with me?_" she asked a little nervously she hadn't seen any of her friends since her seal had broken and she no longer look like Naruto.

"_You will be going at this mission alone, it is an S-ranked mission_," Tsunade told her.

"_You are sending just one girl the same age as the boy she is protecting?_" Snape asked not looking too pleased with this bit of information.

"_She is more than capable of protecting this boy. She is the most powerful Shinobi I have ever met_," Kakashi said in his lazy tone. Snape looked between the three of them waiting for someone to tell him he was in the middle of some unpleasant joke.

"_Look you can either take her help or leave,_" Tsunade said coldly.

"_Very well, but if she dies on this mission then don't blame me_," Snape said coolly.

"What are the details of this mission?" Naruko asked surprise Snape that she could speak such fluent English.

"It is simple you need to protect this boy from every threat. You need to keep him alive until he is ready to face the Dark Lord," Snape said as he handed her a picture of Harry Potter.

"Very well," she said looking at the picture, there was a boy with a lightening shaped scare on his forehead, he had green eyes and he was smiling, there was a red head boy to his right grinning and a bush haired girl to his left with a slight smile. She got a shock when she saw the people in the picture were moving.

"The one in the middle is the one you are to protect, but no one can know you are following him, no one. And only show yourself if his life is in danger and there is no other way," Snape said very well.

Six months later

Naruko was sitting in a bar called Hogs Head; she wore a black cloak her face hidden by the shadow of her hood. Harry had just walked in with two friends, soon more students started to walk none of them paid any attention to her which was good because she need to go unnoticed but it was starting to feel lonely. She wished that she could talk to someone.

"Well I am sure you all know we are here, we need a proper teacher. Not only to pass need our exams, but we also need to be able to defend ourselves," Hermione said.

"Why," a boy name Zacharias Smith said.

"Because Lord Voldermort has returned and Harry fought him," Hermione said.

"Says him," Smith replied.

"Says Professor Dumbledore," Ron cut in.

"Because he says so, maybe if he told more about…" he started.

"Look if you are here to hear about what happened when Cedric died then, you are wasting your time because I am not going to talk about it," Harry said, "I told you this was a bad idea…"

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Well," Harry started to say.

"Yeah it's a Stag, he fought off like a hundred Dementors in your third year," Hermione said.

"And in our second year he killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville said.

"And in our first year he save the Sorcerer's stone," Ron said everyone looked amazed at what Harry done.

"So if you want to learn from Harry write your name down on this piece of paper so we can get back to you with the date and time of the first meeting," Hermione said. But at this everyone looked a little nervous but Fred and George got up and wrote their names down on the parchment, then everyone else got up and put their names down.

Harry left with Hermione and the four Weasley all of them discussing possibilities for meeting place. Naruko's attention left Harry and fell on someone who was covered in bandages. They got up and head out the door. Naruko had a bad feeling about this so she followed him. He was talking to a toad like woman.

"Harry is making a group to teach the other students magic," the mummy like man said. Naruko cut her thumb made a few hand signs and a little toad appeared.

"_Tell Snape-San about Toad lady and Potter and his little gang, if he wants more information he can call me_," she said to the toad and it hopped off and she vanished.

About an hour later she was summoned into Snape's office, it was creepy it reminded her of one of Orochimaru's hide outs with all the things in jars, the smell made her sick to her stomach.

"You called me Snape-San," she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes I want you to get into the meeting watch Potter and tell me about everything that they are doing, but remember don't discovered," Snape said, she gave him a slight bow before vanishing. She found her way into the Gryffindor common room. But she heard two voices making their way down. She quickly hid out of sight as two twins were whispering about something that sound like Joke boxes. But she noticed their hands; it looked like someone had been cutting them with a razor.

Habataitara modorenai to itte  
>Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora<p>

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
>Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta<br>Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
>Ima kotoba ni kawatteku<p>

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
>Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu<p>

Habataitara modorenai to itte  
>Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora<br>Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
>Furikiru hodo<br>Aoi aoi ano sora  
>Aoi aoi ano sora<br>Aoi aoi ano sora

Fred and George both grew a dazed look on their faces, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," she whispered as two more of her appeared they caught the falling twins. Her hand started to glow green as she healed their hands. Her clones vanished then, she stepped back into the shadows before releasing the genjustu.

The twins woke up, wondering how they ended up on the couch, when they left from sight she ran up the stairs and found Harry's room. She looked at his hand; she placed her hand on his and began to heal it.

Harry opened his eyes and he was alone but his window was wide open, but he didn't remember opening it maybe someone else did. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Naruko smiled to herself, as she glanced back into the window, she jumped off the wall before vanishing.


	2. DA Dumbledore's Army

Harry woke up the next morning he couldn't help but thinking there had been someone in the room that shouldn't have been in there. When he went down into the common room he saw Fred and George talking to Ron Hermione and Ginny. Harry assumed it was about something that Fred and George were selling.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked the twins.

"I don't know we were on your way to the kitchen," Fred said.

"Once second we are walking," George continued.

"Then we are on the couch," Fred finished.

"Harry can we see your hand," Ginny asked. He showed them his left hand and to his amazement the scares were gone.

"Their gone," he said in shock as he looked at his head.

"It's the same for them," Ron said as Fred and George showed their own hands.

"You know last night I could have sworn someone was in our room and when I woke up our window was open," Harry said looking at Ron.

"Who do you think it was?" Harry asked.

"It would have to be a teacher and someone good with healing magic and wouldn't want people knowing that they helped you," Hermione said, "Maybe Professor Snape."

"No I don't that he would go out of his way to help me even under Dumbledore's orders," Harry said with the others agreeing with him, but Hermione didn't look convinced, "Maybe it was Dumbledore, maybe he didn't want us to know he knows what Umbridge has been doing."

They all went down to breakfast and saw something that made them feel sick to there, a notice had been posted:

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor. No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

"What do we do?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"We continue on," Hermione said surprise the both of them, Fred and George just smiled.

"We will help spread the word," Fred started.

"Of such a joyous occasion," George finished. They tried their best to tell everyone that they were continuing the lessons but they had to be careful and they still need a place to use. It wasn't until a few days later when Harry crossed paths with Dobby, he had been sleeping in the commons room.

"Oh hi Dobby," Harry said stretching.

"Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter," Dobby said smiling but his smile faltered as he looked up at Harry, "Is Harry Potter not happy to see Dobby, Sir?"

"No it's not that, I just have a problem," Harry said not sure how much to tell Dobby.

"Is there anything Dobby can do to help Sir?" Dobby asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know…you wouldn't know anywhere we could practices magic without Umbridge finding out what we are doing," Harry asked but he wasn't hopeful. What he expected was Dobby to say there was he would see what he could do but it was doubtful. What he didn't expect was Dobby's eyes to light up his ears to wag.

"Dobby knows the perfect place, sir! Dobby heard tell of it from the house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known as the Come and Go Room, sir, or also as the Room of Requirement!" Dobby answered. Then he went on to continue to explain the room to Harry who was becoming more excited by the minute.

"If someone needed to use the bath room, would it fill itself with chamber pots?" Harry asked remembering what Dumbledore had said the year before.

"Dobby suspects," Dobby answered. Then Dobby continued to tell Harry where it was and how to enter it. Harry went off to bed unable to wait until he could tell the others of his discovery.

Dobby was about to leave the common rooms after he had finished cleaning it, but he was stopped by a blond girl, "take me to the room please," she said in a sweet voice.

"Dobby doesn't know, miss," he said looking down at his feet. Naruko kneeled down lifted Dobby's head up to look into her eyes.

"Dobby, I promise I won't do anything to hurt your friend," she said smiling at him, "I would rather die than cause him harm."

After a second Dobby seemed to believe her, "Dobby will take miss to the room," he said smiling. He took her to the seventh floor and they went unseen by anyone. As they stood there Naruko turned to Dobby.

"There is just one more thing I need to ask of you," Naruko said.

"Anything for miss," Dobby said he had really taken a liking to her in the short time that he had known her.

"You can't tell anyone about me," she said kindly, Dobby looked as her with confusion.

"Dobby will try," he said smiling at her.

"And I know you will do me proud Dobby," she said smiling back, "I should be going. I will see you around Dobby," she vanished from his sight.

The next morning Harry after he dressed he hurried down to tell Ron and Hermione about what he had learned from Dobby. Hermione didn't seem all that confident in Dobby after what had happened in their second year. But when Harry told her that Dumbledore had told him about it then she seemed more interested. After they finished dinner they went to were Dobby told them the room was. Once inside they knew what they were doing was right. Over the next few days they told others where and when it would be.

When the night came Harry Ron and Hermione went to the room to wait for the others. But what they didn't know there was someone already in the room. Naruko hide deep in the room keeping a watchful eye on them.

Soon more people started to show up, and when the last of them showed up, Harry tried to get their attention but he resorted to using a whistle then everyone fell silent.

"We need a name to create unity and so we can talk about outside of meetings so people don't know what we are talking about," Hermione said.

"How about the Ministry stinks," someone said.

"Or the Anti-Umbridge brigade," someone else suggested.

"I was thinking something that didn't tell everyone what we are doing," Hermione said.

"How about the Defense Association or the DA for short, so nobody knows what we are talking about," Cho Chang said.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear isn't it?" Ginny said. Naruko could see this ending badly not just for them but Dumbledore she would have to tell Snape-San so he could warn Dumbledore.

"Okay the DA, so now we need a select a leader," Hermione said.

"Harry's the leader," Cho said.

"I know but we need a vote to make it more official," Hermione said, "okay let's vote who thinks Harry should be the leader?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Thanks Hermione, is there anything else you would like to bring up before we get started?" Harry asked looking around but no one said anything, "Okay we are going to start off with the basics. So split up into pairs and to practice disarming spell, Expelliarmus."

And Harry was right to start with this spell; people were having enough trouble with this spell. Harry went around correcting everyone. Naruko was watching but her eyes were no longer blue, they where red with three rings and nine tomoe. She decided to give it a try she pulled out the wand that Snape had given her. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' a clone appeared beside her. She pointed the wand at herself, 'Expelliarmus,' there was a flash of red light and she the wand flew out of her clones hand and with the noise she went unnoticed. She smiled to herself; she would have to ask Snape to teacher more advance spells. The wand had been if she had been caught she could try to act like a student Snape never thought that she would actually be able to use it.

At the end of the lesson Harry called them to attention, "you all did every good but we are going to have to stop here for tonight and as of now we will meet here same time next week."

"No sooner," someone called out to him, but Harry pointed out that Qudditch was starting soon so they agreed on once a week until they could figure something else out. After they all left Naruko left her hiding place and started reading the books that were in the room. She sat down on some of the cushions, they were so comfortable she fell asleep with the book in hand.


	3. Snakes in the Ministry

Naruko kept a clone in the room at all times so she could keep an eye on the meets and so she would also have a place to sleep instead of the abandoned hut on the grounds because she knew it was only a matter of time before the owner came back or someone entered it and spotted her things though she didn't have many and what she did have was placed in a scroll. She also found the room to be good for her training because no one entered it unless it was Potter and the other DA members, for one of their meets. She found that she enjoyed watching them practice it reminded her of home when she could see the academy students practicing their Jutsu.

Another thing she came to enjoy was their sport Quidditch. She never went to the stadium but with her excellent eye sight she could make out everything in great detail from a good distance away so she didn't have to worry about being discovered. She wanted to learn how to fly thou it was rather slow compared to her methods of travel but it looked more enjoyable.

The weather quickly began to change and it seemed that a holiday called Christmas was nearing from the decorations that were placed in the Room of Requirements by her little friend Dobby. He and Snape were the only ones who knew she was there but Snape didn't even know where she was unless she was called by him to report on the meetings of the DA.

"Hello Dobby-Kun," she said saw the little elf putting up the décor.

"Hello, miss," he said beaming at her, "Dobby still hasn't told anyone about you."

"And I haven't told anyone where this room is, and you know why?" she asked, the little elf shock his head.

"Because we are the same, when we give our word we stick to it," she said smiling. She helped Dobby finish put up the decorations. She smiled at the slog that was plastered all over the place, 'Have Harry Christmas,' she thought it was cute how much Dobby like Harry and she could see why after he had told her the story of how he had set him free. The more time she sat watching Harry she found she respected him, although she had never spoke to the guy.

When Harry arrived he tried to take down some of the decorations, but the others started to show up before he could before he could take most of them down. People were upset when he told them that they weren't learning anything new they would just be reviewing everything that they had learned. At the end everyone said their goodbyes; she noticed that Harry was trying to get everyone to leave. The girl she knew was call Ginny didn't look happy when she noticed what Harry was trying to do. But she was one of the few who did but Harry, finally ended up alone with Cho Chang or at least they thought they were alone.

Naruko tried not to listen to what they were saying but what she wasn't expecting what happened next, they were kissing, 'Ginny won't like this,' she thought to herself trying not to giggle. It didn't take the long for the two to say their goodbyes. Naruko had a feeling that some was going to happen. She walked out of the room and she managed to leave the castle without being seen. She sat outside Gryffindor tower listening to everyone talking.

Just as she thought that she was mistaking she heard shouting it sounded like Ron, and she heard someone muttering thrashing around. She looked into the room no one seemed to notice her.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted but Harry was still thrashing about, but finally he opened his eyes, "Harry!"

"He's really ill," said Neville in a scared voice. "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted again.

Finally Harry was able to speak, "your dad," he said panting, "Your dad's…been attacked…."

"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"

"I'm going for help," Neville said running out the room.

"Harry, mate," Ron said uncertainly, "you…you were just dreaming …"

"No!" Harry said a furiously, it seemed that Harry was determined for Ron to understand the severity of the situation, "It wasn't a dream…not an ordinary dream…I was there, I saw it. I did it."

Seamus and Dean were muttering about something but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. If she only knew where it was that it was suppose to have happened she could go see for herself. She saw as Harry vomited and Ron jumped away.

"Harry, you're not well," he said shakily, "Neville's gone to for help."

"I am fine," Harry said but he didn't sound fine as he wiped his mouth on his pajamas and shock uncontrollable. "There is nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about…we need to find out where he is…he's bleeding like mad…I was…It was a huge snake."

Harry tried to get out of bed but Ron pushed him back in it. There were hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and he heard Neville's voice again, "Over here Professor."

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her tartan dressing gown; her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her noise. "What is it Potter? Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's Dad," he said sitting up, "he's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean you saw it happen?" Professor McGonagall asked. This was not helping her she need to know where it had happened so she could get to him. If she could get a look into his thoughts then she would be able to see if it was a place she recognized. She decided that she would go for it now she time was of the essences. Her eyes changed to the blood red with three rings and nine tomoe. She began to sing and everyone expressions became unfocused. She climbed into the room released the genjutsu on Harry just to trap him in another one forcing the memory to the surface. She was in a long dark corridor. And she knew this place it was the same place that she had first seen Harry in person it was the ministry of magic and she had placed a Hiraishin seal. She climbed out the window before releasing the Genjutsu so no one had realized what had happened and she had gone the second the illusion had been lifted.

She was in the ministry and began to focus the natural energy around her so she would be able to feel the life force of anyone around. It didn't take long to find Ron's dad because his life force was quickly fading away. When she found him she began to heal him before she even tried to move him. But she only could do so much it seemed that the snake had a strong poison. She pulled out a scroll and from the scroll a vile. She filled it with his blood hoping that Tsunade would be able to make an antidote to the venom.

She heard footsteps heading towards them; she quickly placed a seal on him so she would be able to find him again after she returned from Konoha.

She vanished from the Ministry moving towards Konoha. When she arrived it was the middle of the day, she dawned her ANBU outfit before going to see Tsunade. When she got to the office she saw Sakura standing in the office talking to Tsunade.

"_Tsunade-Sama, let us go out and look for Naruto_," Sakura pleaded.

"_No I have told you won't d find him_," Tsunade said sounding exhausted.

"_I don't believe that_," Sakura said as Kakashi appeared.

"_Hokage-Sama someone is waiting to speak with you_," Kakashi said in his lazy tone.

"_Come in_," Tsunade called and the next second an ANBU with a toad mask stood before them all a black cloak covered everything but the mask.

"_I need an antidote to this poison_," Naruko said setting the vile down.

"_I will get right on it_," Tsunade got up and walked out of the office.

"_How is your mission going?_" Kakashi asked.

"_Boring_," she answered.

"_If it is boring then why do you need an antidote?_" Kakashi asked.

"_I can't tell you Kaka-Senpai_," she said in a teasing tone.

"_How about if I treat you to some food_," she took food to mean ramen and how could she turn down ramen it wasn't in her to do such a horrible thing. She knew there was a place in deepest part of hell for those who refused free ramen.

"_How can I say no_," Naruko said grabbing Kakashi's arm and started to drag him off leaving Sakura alone in the office.

A couple hours later after a nice lunch with Kakashi she had her antidote and was back in London. She was in a place called St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. And the first chance she got she went into Mr. Weasley's room. She set the antidote on the bedside table. He looked over but he could see anyone he picked up the bottle.

"Drink it," Naruko said from the shadows.

"Why should I?" Mr. Weasley asked looking around and not seeing anyone.

"Because it will finish what are started," she said calmly.

"And what is that?" he asked still trying to find her.

"Healing you I found you in the Ministry of Magic but the poison in your body wouldn't allow me to completely heal you. I can only heal flesh wounds and am completely useless when it comes to poisons toxins and venoms, so I went to someone who is the best," Naruko said.

"Why should I believe you, I haven't even seen you," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well you have two choices, you can take it willingly or by force either way you are taking it," Naruko said.

"I will do neither," he said still trying to find her.

"Very well," Naruko said taking a deep breath, 'Kokuangyo no Jutsu,' everything went black Naruko walked up to him snatching the antidote from his hand forced his mouth open before pour the liquid down his throat then covered his nose and mouth forcing him to swallow, "that wasn't so hard was it, goodbye Weasley-San."

She went back to Hogwarts and snuck into Snape's office leaving a second vile of the antidote so he could make more or whatever he might decided to do with it.

* * *

><p>I want to thank Zoomcor and Ranger Mitsuki for the comments.<p>

the story will slow down a lot when i near the end of the six book and seven

The reason i decided to go Naruko instead of Naruto its a bit over done and i wanted to write my own and be different

Thanks for reading and comments are always welcomed


	4. Return to Grimmuald Place

Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall were on their way to Dumbledore's office, when they reached the gargoyle standing guard in front the stair case that lead into Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall said, "Fizzing Whizbee," and the gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside. They stepped onto the stair case that moved like a spiral escalator. When they stepped up to the door McGonagall rapped on the door three times. A voice called them to enter and they did as told.

"Oh, it's you Professor McGonagall…and…ah," Dumbledore said leaning forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. Despite the hour and his attire he seemed to wide awake, his penetrating light-blue eyes fixed intently upon Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a… well, a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall, "he says…"

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry said quickly.

Professor McGonagall looked around at Harry Frowning slightly, "Very well, Potter you tell the headmaster about it.

"I…well, I was asleep…" Harry said and even in his terror and his desperation to make Dumbledore understand he felt slightly irritated that the headmaster was not looking at him but examining his own interlocking fingers. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream…it was real…I saw it happen…"he took a deep breath, "Ron's dad…Mr. Weasley…has been attacked by a giant snake."

There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling. Ron looked from Harry to Dumbledore, white-faced and shocked.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly still not looking at Harry.

"Well…I don't know," said Harry, rather angrily unable to see why this mattered, "inside my head, I suppose."

"You misunderstood me," Dumbledore said in his came calm tone, "I mean… can you remember where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

This was such a curious question that Harry gaped at Dumbledore; it was almost as though he knew, "I was the snake," he said, "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron, who was still whey-faced, said in a new sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes," Harry said emphatically. He couldn't understand why they didn't realize how much someone bled when fangs that long pierced their side? And why Dumbledore was not looking at him. But Dumbledore stood up so quickly that Harry jumped, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling.

"Everard!" he said sharply, "and you too Dilys!" A swallow-faced wizard with short black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" Dumbledore asked.

The wizard nodded and the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard you will raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people." They did as they were told walking out of their frames but they didn't appear in the neighboring pictures as Harry was accustom to seeing at Hogwarts.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said walking to the sleeping bird on its perch near the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important Wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere."

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry.

"Please sit down all three of you," Dumbledore said, as though Harry had not spoken. "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes… Professor McGonagall, if you would draw up extra chairs."

She did as she was told pulling out her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and waved it. Three chairs appeared out of thin air straight back and wooden, quiet unlike the comfortable chintz armchair that Dumbledore had conjured back at Harry's hearing.

Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through his bright dark eyes.

"We will need a warning," Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird. There was a flash of fire and the bird was gone. Then Dumbledore went to his desk messing with a silver instrument that Harry had no idea what it did then he started to mutter something that he didn't understand.

"Dumbledore," a voice called out they all turned to see Everard had returned.

"What news?" Dumbledore asked at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard who was mopping his brow with the curtain behind him. "Said I heard something moving downstairs… they weren't sure whether to believe me or not but went down to check…you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway a few minutes later they carried him up he was covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left."

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Minerva I need you to get the other Weasley children."

"Of course," she said getting up and moving swiftly out of the office but stopped before she did, "And Dumbledore what about Molly?"

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know… that excellent clock of hers…"

A second later a silver-ringletted witch reappeared in her portrait. She sank into her armchair, "he has arrived at St. Mungo's, Dumbledore…they carried him past, under my portrait… he looked bad but according to the healers someone already tried healing him and did a pretty good job but the wounds won't stay closed."

"Do you know who tried to heal him?" Dumbledore asked.

"No it seems like someone at the Ministry had," Dilys answered. This bit of news seemed to disturb Dumbledore, there were too many unknowns surrounding this mysterious healer.

Dumbledore was not rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry and Ron. When he emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk muttering the word, "Portus," for moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light, then it quivered to a rest, as solidly black as ever.

Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing Slytherin colors of the green and silver. He was sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's attempts to rouse him.

"Phineas, Phineas."

When he still didn't wake the other portraits in the office woke up watching what was going on in the office.

"Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

Now that he could no longer pretend to be asleep he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide, "did someone call?"

"I need you visit your other portrait again, Phineas," Dumbledore said, "I've got a massage."

"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in a reedy voice, giving a long fake yawn, "Oh no Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight."

This caused an up roar amongst the portraits ending with Phineas being threatened. Phineas did as he was told, but none too happy about it.

After he left the other Weasley children were ushered in my Professor McGonagall.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall said that you saw Dad hurt."

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said before Harry could speak. "He has already been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there.

"How are we going? Fred asked looking shaken, "Floo powder?"

"No, floo powder is not safe at the moment, the network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey," he said indicating the kettle sitting on the desk. There was a flash of fire in the very middle of the office leaving behind a single golden feather that floated to the floor, "It is Fawkes's warning. She must know you are out of bed…Minerva go and head her off. Tell her any story."

Professor McGonagall was in a swish of tartan.

"He says he will be delighted," a bored voice said behind Dumbledore. Phineas had just reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had odd taste in houseguest."

"Come here, than…And quickly before anyone else joins us…" Harry and the others gather around Dumbledore's desk, "You have all used a portkey before?" they all nodded their heads.

"Good. On the count of three then…one…two…" it happened in a fraction of a second: In the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said "three" Harry looked up at him, they were very close together, and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the portkey to Harry's face.

At once Harry's scare burned white-hot as though the old wound had burst open again, and unbidden, unwanted but terrifyingly strong the urge to attack, to strike, to bit, sink is fangs into the man before him, "three."

He felt a powerful jerk behind his navel, the ground vanished from beneath his feet, and his hand was glued to the kettle. He was banging into the others as all sped forward.


	5. St Mungo's

"Out," roared a familiar voice. Harry scrambled to his feet looking around. They had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. In the little light in the kitchen he saw Kreacher moving out into the hallway and then he noticed Sirius.

"What's going on, Phineas Nigellus said that Arthur's been badly injured."

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah I want to hear this for myself," said George. Harry explained what he had seen but he left out a few details like the fact that he had been the snake that attacked Mr. Weasley. He had been glade he had because the way they looked at him, their gaze told him that they thought it was his fault and all he did was witness the attack.

After awhile Fred turned to Sirius, "is Mum here yet?"

"No she probably doesn't know yet," Sirius said. And from there everything became much worse Fred George and Ginny started to yell at Sirius for not letting them go see their father but it was Ron who put a stop to the fighting. Sirius quickly summoned butterbears for them all. Harry only took his for something to do. They all seemed to blame him as much as he blamed himself it was all too much to bare.

It seemed like they had been sitting in that dark kitchen for days when Mrs. Weasley finally appeared, she looked warn out, "he will be alright, he is sleeping at the moment so we can go see him later," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That is good to hear, how about breakfast," Sirius said getting up and to cook. He had made bacon, eggs and toast, "Kreacher!"

But there was no respond he call the elf a couple more times before blowing it off, Harry got up to help his Godfather but as he walked back to table with the tray of food it was pulled from his hands by Mrs. Weasley. She sat the tray down and hugged him.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you they might not have found him for hours and by then it would have been too late," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry wanted to say something but he found himself unable to speak. She let him go and turned to Sirius.

"They don't know how long that Arthur will have to stay there so we might be here thru Christmas I hope that won't be a bother," she told him.

"Not at all, not at all. The more the merrier," he said as he sat down to eat. They all enjoyed their meal in silence but it was a different type of silence everyone seemed to be much happier. Everyone but Harry who did his best to not let it show and it seemed that no one could tell.

After they finished their meals, Mrs. Weasley sent them off to get some sleep before they went to see Mr. Weasley. The second Ron got into his bed he went right off to sleep, Harry wasn't as lucky. By the time they were called down Harry had only managed a small nap but he felt much better.

Down stairs Moody and Tonks were both waiting for them, Harry guessed because he was going they need extra protection. The thought didn't brighten his mood and what made it worse, was all the questions that Tonks kept asking him about what he had seen.

As they walked to St. Mungo's Harry had the feeling that they were being watched, but Harry knew that couldn't have been the case or Moody would have noticed. Then he noticed Moody stop as if he had seen something.

"What is it?" Harry asked Moody quickly.

"I thought I saw… It is nothing just a cat," Moody said, but Harry didn't believe it. Moody had seen something else, had it been a death eater that had been scared off by Moody and Tonks?

Naruko was mentally kicking herself for her slip; the man Moody had seen her even if it had been for a split second. She couldn't wait until they got somewhere safe she hadn't slept since the night before last then all the chakra she had to use didn't help the situation. But on the bright side she at least got ramen out of the deal.

After about twenty minutes of walking she couldn't help but think how slow these people really were. But they finally reached St. Mungo's; she changed her appearance so that she could go inside and not have to worry about someone seeing her. She changed her hair brunette shoulder length she removed her whisker marks and she put a couple inches on her height.

She decided to meet them up at the room since she already knew where it was and would look a little less suspicious than following them thru the hospital. When she was on the right floor she ducked into an empty room and activated her Sharingan Rinnegan mix. She sat watching them from the room until she saw Harry and his friends leave the Mr. Weasley's room without adults. She decided that she would go after them she deactivated the Jubi's eye. She stepped from the room right in front of Harry and the Weasley children.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Hi," Ginny said while the guys just kind of stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. The guys just shock their head's, "then what is it?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"I am George," one of the twins said.

"I am Fred," the other said.

"I am Ginny and our brother Ron," Ginny said pointing at Ron who still hadn't seemed to find his voice.

"I am Harry," he said.

"My name is…Sakura," she said saying the first name that came to mind, "so what are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide how much she knew about them.

"We are here visiting our father," Fred said.

"You all are related?" she asked looking at Harry.

"No, I am just a friend," Harry said quickly.

"Oh, you must be a good friend I hate being in hospitals," she said looking around as if she expected someone to jump out at her and order her back into bed.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"A friend asked me to check up on someone," she said, which wasn't a total lie, "I am going to get something to eat would you like to join me?"

"Yes," Ron nearly shouted Ginny placed her face in her hand, Harry and the twins did their best to keep from laughing at Ron. She smiled before grabbing Ron and Harry by the arms.

"To the cafeteria," she declared, but along the way they had gotten lost. They met a strange man who wanted to sign everything who had apparently been there teacher at one point. Then they met up with Neville whose parents were here because they had been tortured into insanity.

Somehow Harry and Naruko got separated from the others, "is there something bothering you Harry?"

"No," he said.

"You can tell me I won't say anything to anyone," she said kindly.

"I told you there is…" Harry said angrily but stopped when he saw her smiling at him.

"You are a bad liar," she said he frowned at her, they stared at each other.

"You wouldn't understand," he finally said.

"Try me," she said sitting down on a bench then patted the seat next to her. He did then he began to tell her everything, he felt tears rolling down his face then someone hugged him.

"Everything will be alright, I promise," she whispered into his ear. He didn't understand why he trusted her he felt safe in her arms. He could have stayed in her arms forever, but all too soon she let him go, "feel better."

He nodded his head, "I am sure your friends you don't blame you. I think they were just worried about their father which is understandable. Time is making fools of us and I think we better go find your friends because the famous Harry Potter can only go missing for so long before people start to worry," she said smiling at him.

"If you knew who I was then why did you act as thou you didn't?" Harry asked.

"Just because I know your name doesn't mean I know who you are," Naruko said reaching her hand out to help him up. He took her hand as he looked into her bright blue eyes, despite her cheer personality he couldn't help but feeling that those eyes hide a dark past, they were full of pain and sorrow. But as she smiled at him he told himself he was imagining things.

When they found the others she turned to leave, "wait will we ever see you again?" Harry called after her.

"I am sure we will but until then, take care," she said as Moody and the others walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Tonks asked.

"Sakura," Harry said watching her until she was gone from sight.

"I don't trust her," Ginny said.

"Why you don't know her," Harry said.

"Neither do you and what would Cho say if she knew you got lost with her," Ginny said grinning at Harry.

"We just talked," Harry answered avoiding the question.

"Well you seem much happier since the talk mate," Ron said nudging him in his side. They all went back to number 12 Grimmauld place. Once again Harry's head full of thoughts but instead of a giant snake it was of a blue eyed beauty named Sakura.

* * *

><p>I want to give another shout out to all my readers and reviewers. I will do my best to put out a chapter a day while i am bed ridden then after that at least once a week. So please continue to read and review<p> 


	6. New class

The next day Mr. Weasley had been released from the hospital but no one knew how he had healed so quickly from such injuries or at least none of the kids did. And Series was trying to make it the best Christmas any of them had ever had, his mood had great increased since the summer and it was contagious everyone seemed to be in a better mood. When the holiday came to an end Series became even more withdrawn spending increasing amount of time in his room with Buckbeak. While Harry couldn't get Sakura out of his head every time he closed his eyes he would see her smiling face. He slept in later just so he could see her face, wondering when he would see her again.

"Mate you have been staring off into the space for the last ten minutes," Ron said sitting down beside Harry.

"What?" Harry asked being snapping back into reality.

"Are you alright, mate?"

I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind," Harry answered.

"Let me guess it is Sakura," Ron said smirking at his friend.

Harry nodded before he asked, "do you think she goes to Hogwarts?"

"No we would have seen her before wouldn't we," Ron said.

"Not necessarily, she could be in another year think about it, how many sortings have we missed for one reason or another or she could be older student in another house," Harry said.

"But I think we would have noticed her before if she did, I mean she would be hard to miss," Ron said.

"I guess you're right," Harry said as he could feel his only chance of seeing her again slipping away.

The day they were to go back to school Harry knew he had to talk to Series he hadn't had a chance since Christmas, but today he had to he didn't know when the next time he would see his godfather again. But he didn't have to try to hard because Series came up to him, he had pulled him aside.

"Harry I have something I want to give you," he said with a feeble smile.

"You don't have…" Harry started but Series had already given him the package it was small. Harry opened it and looked into the mirror.

"It is a two way mirror, when you talk into this one I can hear and see you in mine," Series said pulling a second mirror out of his pocket, "that one use to belong to your father. We used them when we had separate detentions….If you ever need me I want you to call me using that and I will be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks," he said thinking to himself that there was no way he was ever going to use.

After they returned to school Ron and Harry quickly found Hermione who had spent the holiday with her parents. Ron started to tell her about everything that happened over the holiday even to Harry's displeasure about Sakura.

"Harry I thought you and Cho…" she said looking at him with disapproval.

"It's not like I did anything with her we just talked and I don't even know how to find her so it's fine," Harry said, he had already heard it all from Ginny and he didn't want to hear it again.

"It wasn't smart to go off with her alone she might have tried to kill you," Hermione continued on.

"That's going a bit far she couldn't have hurt a fly," Ron said. But Harry remembered the look in her eyes but he quickly shook the thought.

"How do you know this Ronald," Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could tell, she was always smiled and too silly," Ron said, "she was like a big kid wasn't she…She didn't even know who Harry was," Ron added.

"She did know who I was, she said just because she knew my name doesn't mean that she knew me," Harry said looking up at the ceiling of the common room, "but it wasn't like she was going to try anything in the middle of St. Mungo's."

"What was she doing there?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, she just said she was asked to check on someone," Harry said shrugging, "I'm tired I am going to bed."

Over all everything had improved, he was spending more time with Cho, he was doing alright in his lessons he was staying caught up and didn't ended up in detention the only down side was that he was to have extra lessons with Snape to keep the Voldermort out of his mind. In DA everyone had improved greatly. But at night in when he laid in bed his mind wandered to Sakura wishing he could see her again.

During one of his lessons with Snape, put Harry in a practically foul mood, as Harry tried to keep Snape out of his mind Snape saw it the moment he had spent with Sakura in the hall of St. Mungo's, her bright blue eyes, her warm smile.

"What is this, I thought unless I am mistaking you were dating a girl by the name of Cho Chang unless one girl isn't good enough for the boy who lived," Snape said slowly deliberately so every word would make an impact.

"That is none of your business," Harry said angrily.

"Apparently it is or would do better at keeping me out," Snape said not bothering to keep his enjoyment out of his voice, "we will end here for today, and since we are ending early that will give you time to finish your homework," Snape said. Harry realized that he was letting him go early. So did that mean that he knew something about this girl?

"Potter, go to your room and five points from Gryffindor," Snape said coolly. Harry did as he was told grumbling Snape and his stupid essay. When he got back he saw Ron and Hermione working on the essay for potions. He told them what happened.

"I don't think that's the case he did say that you needed to finish your homework didn't he," Ron said.

"Yeah but how did he know I didn't do it?" he knew that was a stupid question the second he said it. But Ron and Hermione being the good friends they were they didn't say anything. Harry pulled out his book a quill and some parchment so he could start working on paper for Snape. With Hermione's help he was able to finish it in about an hour, before he went off to bed. And again he had feeling of being watched, he looked out the window thou he knew there could have been anyone out there. It was moon illuminated the grounds but he saw no one outside.

Naruko was in the Room of Requirement reading one of the books she hadn't yet practicing some new spells. She stopped the second that she heard a pop behind her.

"Hello, Dobby," she said turning to see the little elf standing there holding a tray of food. It had a bowl of ramen and sake.

"Dobby thought miss might be hungry," Dobby said handing her the tray.

"Thank you, you are so sweet," she said smiling at him Dobby beamed brightly. She ate the food with Dobby watching her excitedly, "it was really good it reminds me of home, I might have to take you with me when I go back."

When it came time for the next trip to Hogsmeade, it landed on Valentine's Day, and Harry was going to go with Cho. Hermione had asked Harry to met her and he agreed. Cho had taken him to some tea shop call Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, as Harry looked around he noticed it was full of lovers. Which made Harry feel very comfortable, he had never been on a date before and wasn't sure what to do.

After awhile of feeling awkward he told her that he needed to meet Hermione for something and things went to hell from there. She started to shout at him about wanting to be with Hermione more than her and if he wanted to see her so badly then he should just go now. Harry was just so confused he asked if she wanted to join them but that had seemed to make things worse. So Harry made his way to the three broom sticks.

Hermione was there sitting with a woman that Harry had met last year and wished he had never seen her again Rita Skeeter a woman who kept writing lies about him for the Daily Prophet last year.

"Oh Harry I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Hermione said looking to see Harry walking up to her.

"At first things were going ok, I think then I told her that I need to meet up with you and then she got angry and started shouting at me," Harry said Hermione just shook her head in disbelief.

"I swear you're as bad as Ron…well no you're not but Harry. You should have told her that I was making you meet me and that you would much rather spend time with her…And it would have hurt to tell her how ugly you think I am," Hermione said as if she was explaining something to an overly sensitive child.

"But I don't think you are ugly," Harry said, "but why is she here?" Harry asked pointing his thumb at Rita.

"Well nice to see you too Harry," Rita said.

"She is here to do an interview for the Quibbler," Hermione answered.

"An interview about what?" Harry asked thinking he knew where this was going.

"About the night you saw…Voldermort," she said having trouble saying the name, "return. Who was there what he looks like now, things like that."

Harry just sat there in numb disbelief, then after he realized that she was joking Harry did the interview. Near the end he stopped as he saw something that he never expected to see.


	7. The Secret Room Secret No More

"Harry, Harry," he could hear someone calling his name but it didn't register, his eyes fixed on a girl with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Harry!" at this Sakura turned her head and saw him she gave him a smile and started walking over to him.

"Hello Harry I never expected to run into you," she said smiling but that was a complete lie considering that she had been following him since the summer.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked still surprised to see her.

"I came to meet up with a friend," she answered both Rita and Hermione watched the two with interest.

"Harry don't be rude introduce her. Is that your girlfriend? Very pretty isn't she," Rita said itching to start writing about this mysterious girl who had just appeared before them.

"No I'm not his girlfriend, I am just someone he met on the road of life," she said smiling.

"Does this road have you two cross paths a lot?" Rita asked.

"No this is only the second time we have met," Harry answered, "and her name is Sakura," Harry said not thinking of the consequence for telling Rita this bit of information.

"But you won't write anything about her because that is not why you are here or have you forgotten," Hermione said in a threatening tone that caused Rita to frown. Harry decided that he should finish the interview quickly. Naruko sat listening with interest as he finished recanting his tale, they parted ways with Rita.

"When are you meeting with your friend?" Harry asked in an offhand tone.

"Not until much later," she said falling into step with him Hermione on his other side.

"So why did you show up so early then?" Hermione asked.

"Because I get lost easily," she said as if it was common as if everyone was bad with directions.

"Who are you meeting, is it your boy friend?" Harry asked still trying to act if he didn't really care.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, why?" she asked innocently.

"No reason, I just don't know much about you," he answered.

"How about we go somewhere warm and then we can talk," Naruko said.

"Like where?" Harry asked.

"How about the Hogs Head, I heard that interesting things happen there," Naruko said, Hermione could have sworn that she saw a smirk appear on her face as she glanced over at her. So they entered into the pub.

"So Sakura, you are from around here?" Hermione asked as they sat down at a table.

"No I am from somewhere far way," Sakura said.

"So where is somewhere far way?" Hermione pressed on.

"It doesn't matter if I told you, I promise you won't have heard of it and even you find any books on it so there is no point in telling you," Naruko said smiling sweetly.

"Do you go to school where ever you are from?" Harry asked.

"I did," she said turning to face Harry.

"Are you on break?" Harry asked wondering why she was here if she had school back where she was from.

"No, I am done with school I graduated when I was twelve," she said shocking both Harry and Hermione.

"You must be really smart," Harry said in disbelief.

"Not particularly, you see a lot of people finish school at an early age. I know someone who finished school at the age of six," Naruko said remembering what she had heard from people about Kakashi.

"Isn't that too young?" Hermione asked trying think how old they would have to be to start school early enough to be done with school as such a young age.

"I heard he was the youngest person to finish school. How old will you be when you finish school?"

"Seventeen," Harry said.

"Eighteen," Hermione answered. They spent time explaining how the educational system worked here, she thought it all sounded a bit easy but she would rather not spend seven years in school, it just seemed like too much work. Then they told her what they planned on doing when they finished with their education, Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet and Harry wanted to be an Auror.

"An Auror what's that?" Naruko asked.

"They are Dark Wizard catchers they are the best," Harry said.

"It sounds like ANBU from where I am from," Naruko said.

"So since you are done with school what do you do?" Hermione asked.

"I am a liaison for my Government," she said which wasn't a complete lie she was the go between for Konoha and Suna.

"So what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with mistrust etched all over her face.

"I am on vacation," she answered.

"How did you get a position like as a liaison?" Harry asked.

"I'm likeable," she said simply. But she wanted to know more about Auror. "Tell me more about these Aurors. Harry then told her everything about the Aurors that he knew Hermione putting in her two cents here and there.

"What does ANBU stand for?" Hermione asked.

"ANBU Black Ops or Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai," she said thinking for a moment.

"In English please, ANBU means Dark side and Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai means…" she said pausing for a minute, "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad."

"So they kill people," Harry asked in disbelief.

"Not always, they do capture too, but you have to be really dangerous to warrant ANBU coming after you," Naruko said shrugging.

"What happens if they do catch you and don't kill you?" Harry asked sounding afraid to ask.

"Interrogation," she said simply.

"What kind of interrogation?" Hermione asked.

"It all depends on what you did or what you may have to offer and how cooperative you are," she said.

"Do you know anyone who was in or is still in ANBU?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am sure I do," Naruko, "but you never see the face of an ANBU."

"What do you mean you never see the face of ANBU?" Harry asked.

"They were animal mask," she said, "but that enough about that tell me about Hogwarts."

They told her all about Hogwarts and the adventures that they had during their stay at the school, until it was time for them to go back to school. The following week things went to hell quickly the interview that he had given was published and he had been banned from going into Hogsmeade. Umbridge wanted to give him detention but she couldn't because he had not been on school grounds. The only bright spot was the DA. There had been more people who had joined, and like always Naruko watched them from a dark corner of the room remaining out of sight.

When something unpleasant happened there were voices outside the room, the voice of Umbridge. The door began to open and the second it did Naruko casted a Genjutsu over the new arrivals.

"Can they see us?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"I don't think so," Harry said in a hushed voice.

"They have to be in here," Umbridge said looking around the room.

"We will find them," Filch said looking around the room.

"We should get out of here," Harry said to everyone they all snuck around Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. The second the last student left Naruko released the Genjutsu and vanished without a sound.


	8. The Great Escape

The next day Harry was pulled out of class and taken to Dumbledore's office he had no idea what was going on until he saw Umbridge standing there with Fudge a couple of Aurors and Percy. Then he noticed a piece of paper that Umbridge held and he could feel the bottom of his stomach drop out, McGonagall who had brought him in place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well," Fudge said smiling, "well, well, well…"

Harry replied with the dirties look that he could muster. He felt as if he was going to be sick, his heart pounding against his chest.

"What do you want with Potter he was in the middle of a lesson," Professor McGonagall asked coldly.

"He knows why you are here don't you Potter," Umbridge said.

Harry fully intended to respond with a defiant "yes": His mouth had opened and he had half formed the word when he changed in mid word when he saw Dumbledore shake his head a fraction of an inch to each side. "Yeh-No."

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.

"No," said Harry firmly.

"You don't know why you are here?"

"No I don't," Harry said

Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Professor Umbridge; Harry took advantage of his momentary inattention to steal another quick look at Dumbledore, who gave a carpet the tiniest of nods and the shadow of a wink.

"So you have no idea why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules," Fudge said in a voice sagging with sarcasm.

"School rules?" Harry said, "No."

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge Angrily.

"Not that I am aware of," Harry said blandly. His heart was still pounding in his chest. It was almost worth telling these lies to watch fudge's blood pressure rising, but he couldn't see how on earth he would get away with them. If someone had tipped off Umbridge about the DA then, he the leader might as well be packing his trunk right now.

"So it's news to you, is it?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, it is," Harry said hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise onto his face.

"I think Minister," Umbridge said silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch out informant."

"Yes, yes do," fudge said with a nod Umbridge left the room to get the witness, "there's nothing like a good witness is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," Dumbledore said gravely. They all waited for Umbridge to return with the witness a few minutes later Umbridge returned with Cho's curly haired friend Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared dear, don't be frightened," said Umbridge softly, patting her back, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you have been. Her mother Minister is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office, she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" Fudge said heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, dear look up don't be shy, let's get hear what you've got to…galloping gargoyles.

Marietta raised her head and Fudge jumped backwards, and she pulled her robes up to her eyes but not before everyone in the room got a look at her face. Purple pustules spread across her cheeks and noise to from the word "SNEAK."

"Never mind the spots not dear, just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister…"

But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well you silly girl I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge, "Well Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office yesterday shortly after dinner and she had something that she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor that I would find something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anymore."

Fudge tried to get her to speak but nothing he tried worked, "Haven't we got a counterjinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge.

"I haven't found one yet," Umbridge admitted and Harry could help but admire Hermione's skills, "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak I can take up the story from here. You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's head in Hogsmeade."

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true but his hearing was quiet unimpaired, "Umbridge said smugly. "He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me…"

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting all those regurgitating toilets," Professor McGonagall said raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" a portrait roared, "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," Dumbledore said softly.

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," Continued Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has declared inappropriate for school-age…"

"I think you'll find that you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly, peering over his half moon spectacles perched halfway down his crocked noise. Harry didn't know how Dumbledore was going to get him out of this if Willy had heard everything.

"Oho, yes let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on then, Dumbledore, go on… Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's head on that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving the reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementores?"

Percy let out a hearty laugh, "Oh very good Minister, very good!"

Harry could have kicked him but Dumbledore was still smiling. "Cornelius I do not deny, and nor, I am sure does Harry, that he was at the Hog's Head that day nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defense against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."

Percy looked as though he had been struck in the face by something very heavy. Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce his mouth hanging open. Umbridge recovered first.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said smiling sweetly. "But we are now nearly six months into decree number twenty-four, even if that first meeting was legal than all after weren't."

"They would if there had been any," Dumbledore said, and Harry heard Kingsley whisper something. He could have sworn too that he felt something brush against his side, "Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"

"Evidence? Haven't you been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" Dumbledore said raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting last night."

"Miss Edgecombe, tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dead. You can simply nod or shake your head. I'm sure it won't make the spell worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Harry felt a horrible plummeting in his stomach. This was it they had hit a dead ended of solid evidence that not even Dumbledore would be able to shift aside, but she shook her head.

"I don't think you understood the question did you dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the last six months."

Again she shook her head, "What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?"

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly. "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?" she nodded her head.

"But there was a meet last night," Umbridge said.

"If that is the case, then why wait until today and not simple bring this up before me yesterday when the meeting took place?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"It seems that they had been warned and had left before I got there, but it doesn't matter I have a list of all the students," Umbridge said brandishing the paper showing the list to Dumbledore.

"You see what they called themselves, Dumbledore's Army," Fudge said quietly.

"Well the game is up," Dumbledore said simply, "would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius. Or would a statement before these fine witnesses suffice. Harry saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both their faces.

"Statement?" I don't understand Fudge. "What…I don't…?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore said still smiling as he waved the list of names before him. After a bit of back and forth to get Fudge to understand they hit a snag that Dumbledore knew they would hit.

"Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag? I see no snag Dumbledore!"

"Well," Dumbledore said apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really?"

"Well, it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to…what is the phrase? 'Come quietly.' I am afraid that I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course, but that would be a waste of time, and frankly I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

After the conversation went on for a few minutes Dumbledore was forced to hex everyone from the Ministry then he had a rush conversation with McGonagall and Harry before he left. Leaving Harry feeling extremely guilty.


	9. Watchful eye

Naruko had been standing outside the window using her Chakra so she could listen to what was going on inside the office; she felt a sinking feeling filled the pit of her stomach. She had forgotten to take the list before she left. If she would have remembered to grab it then this all could have been averted, there would have been no proof, but now Dumbledore was going to have to leave the castle. There was nothing she could do without revealing herself and that would be going against her orders. She cursed herself before vanishing reappearing in Snape's office.

"What is it?" Snape asked in his cool tone.

"Potter and his friends were discovered, someone by the name of Marietta Edgecombe. It seems all she has told them was where the meetings were located. I got the students out without being noticed, but I failed to get the list," Naruko said in a soft voice.

"List, what list?" Snape asked.

"The list of all the students in the organization, and the name of the group Dumbledore's Army," Naruko said slowly, Snape looked as if he knew what was coming next, "Dumbledore took the blame he left the school a wanted man."

"We will have to be more careful and keep a closer eye on Potter," Snape said.

"Every well," she said bowing and vanishing before heading to his next class double potions with the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years, he will enjoy tormenting Potter and his friends. Naruko went to the room of requirement walking back and forth, thinking, 'I want a place no unwanted visitor can find and a place to sleep,' she thought this over and over as she walked back and forth until the room appeared. Inside the room there was a large dojo with different types of training equipment and a few more doors off of it. She opened the first door and it was a bed room with a nice size bed. Then she opened the second and it was a bathroom with everything that a girl would need. She opened the third and to her surprised it was full of books of magic and scrolls with different Jutsu.

At the end of the day Harry sat isolated in his room, his guilt about the whole situation filling him, "my I should just pack and go home, the rate I'm going it won't be long until I end up there anyway," he said to himself.

"Harry Potter cannot leave Hogwarts," he heard from a very familiar voice. Harry sat up and saw Dobby standing there.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby is watching Harry Potter, sir," the little elf said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Dobby was asked to by a friend," Dobby answered.

"Who is this friend?"

"Dobby cannot say. Dobby promised he wouldn't say."

"Is there anything that you can tell me?" Dobby didn't say anything. Harry fell back onto his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"You would know how we managed to get away from Umbridge and her goons," Harry asked sitting up once more.

"Dobby…Dobby might," the little elf squeaked, and was looking anywhere but at Harry. That meant that someone one else knew about the D.A. and Harry guessed that is was the same person that was having Dobby following him. Harry Jumped up and ran down to talk to Ron and Hermione. He found them sitting at with Ginny and the twins talking about Dumbledore leaving.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked.

"Someone knew about the meetings," Harry said in a whisper.

"Well of course they did, that's how Umbridge found us, isn't it?" Ron said.

"No, I mean someone else, someone one who had been trying to keep us out of trouble," Harry said. Hermione looked thought full at this.

"I figured as much," Hermione said after a second.

"How do you figure as much?" Ron asked.

"Well think about it, Snape has been delving into Harry's mind ever since we got back for break and he must have seen something about the D.A. and he didn't ask Harry about them so which leads me to believe he already knew about and in turn I am sure Dumbledore already knew what we were doing," Hermione explained.

"How do we know it wasn't Snape who told Umbridge," Fred asked.

"The evil git," Ron added.

"Simple Umbridge would have done something earlier," Hermione said. Then Harry remembered how Dumbledore never seemed surprised by anything even the name of the group.

"I think Dumbledore already knew what we had been doing, I think he had Dobby following me," he said in a whisper more to himself than anyone.

"What? Dobby has been following you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he told me that someone asked him to keep an eye on me," Harry said this shocked everyone one but Hermione who seemed to be expecting something like this.

"It makes sense Dumbledore had someone watching you all the time during the summer and so it only logical he would do the same here, especially with Umbridge here," Hermione said.

"But that still doesn't explain how they didn't see us?" Ron said.

"That could have just been an effect of the room," Hermione said none of them knew much about the room so it did make sense that a room like that could hide the previous occupants. This made Harry want to learn more about this but he knew it would be hard to get anywhere near the room now that Umbridge knew of it. Then there was the fact that Dumbledore was no longer to save his skin if he got on the wrong side of Umbridge.

Harry tried to go to sleep but he couldn't, now he at least knew why he the feeling that someone was watching him because Dobby had been. But there had been s few things bothering him, when had Dumbledore start having Dobby follow him. He didn't even have Quidditch anymore he had been banned during the last game for almost fighting Malfoy.

The next day there had been a noticed that Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore as headmaster, the only ones pleased by this was the Slytherins. But the story of Dumbledore's escape was widely known by everyone, some of the story's were very accurate but other where far off like a second year girl said that Fudge was in St. Mungo's with a pumpkin head. Harry and his friends had a run in with Malfoy and they lost about fifty they ran into Fred and George.

"Noticed have you?" Fred asked.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," Harry said furiously as they watched several more stones fly upward from the Gryffindor hourglass.

"Yeah Montague tried to do us during break," George said.

"What do you mean 'tried'?" Ron asked quickly.

"He never managed to get out the words out," Fred said, "due to the fact that we forced him head first into a vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

Hermione looked very shocked to say the least, "But you'll get into terrible trouble!"

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I have no idea where we sent him," Fred said coolly. "Anyway… we've decided that we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?" Hermione asked.

"Course we have," George said sounding offended, "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," Fred said.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," George said.

"But we have always stopped short of causing real mayhem."

"But now?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Well, now…" George said.

"…With Dumbledore gone…" Fred said.

"…We reckon a bit of mayhem…"

"…Is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," Finish Fred.

"You mustn't!" Hermione whispered. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it do you Hermione, do you?" Fred said smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do out bit for Dumbledore first. So anyway," he said pausing to check his pocket watch, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

The three thought it best they do as they were told but Harry didn't make it to the Great before was told Umbridge wished to see him, this couldn't be good.


	10. Let your voice be heard

Alright I am going to have a vote for future pairings

Naruko Harry

Ginny Harry

Naruko Neji

Naruko Shikamaru

Naruko Sakura

Naruko Hinata

Or other

Just send me a review or pm


	11. The Dream

"Sit," Umbridge said pointing to a chair in front of her desk. Harry took a seat. She picked up a quill and continued to writing as she had been doing before he had entered into her office.

"Well now," she said seating her quill down, she looking more toad like as she sat there looking at him like he was a giant fly. "What would you like to drink?"

"What?" Harry asked sure that he had misheard her.

"To drink Mr. Potter," she said, smiling mire widely. "Tea, coffee, pumpkin juice?"

A cup of each appeared before her after a short wave of her wand. "Nothing, thank you," Harry said.

"I wish you to have a drink with me," her voice becoming more dangerously sweet, "Choose one."

"Fine…tea, then," Harry said shrugging.

She got up making quite a performance of adding milk with back to him. She then bustled around desk with it, smiling sinisterly sweet fashion.

"There," she said handing him it to him. "Drink it before it gets cold, won't you? Well, Mr. Potter… I thought that we would have a little chat, after the distress of yesterday."

He said nothing. She settled herself back into seat and waited. When several long minutes passed in silence she said gaily, "You're not drinking up!"

He raised the cup to his lips and then a soft voice whispered to him, "don't drink," he froze looking he looked at Umbridge who didn't seem to hear anything.

"What's the matter? Do you want sugar?" Umbridge asked watching him hungrily.

"No," he answered raising the cup to his lips pretending to drink.

"Good," she whispered, "Very good. Now then… where is Albus Dumbledore.?"

"No idea," Harry said promptly.

Drink up, drink up," she said still smiling. "Now, Mr. Potter, let us not play childish games. I know that you know where he has gone. You and Dumbledore have been in this together from the beginning. Consider your position, Mr. Potter…"

"I don't know where he is," Harry repeated.

He pretended to drink again. She watched him very carefully. "Very well," she said looking very displeased at this. "In that case, you will kindly tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black."

Harry's stomach turned over and his hand holding the cup shook so that the cup rattled in its saucer. He tilted the cup to his mouth with his lips pressed together so that some of the hot tea tricked down his robes.

"I don't know," he said a little too quickly.

"Mr. Potter, let me remind you that it was I who almost caught the criminal Black in the Gryffindor fire back in October. I know perfectly well that it was you he was meeting and if I had had any proof neither of you would be at large today, I promise you. I repeat Mr. Potter…Where is Sirius Black?"

"No idea, haven't got a clue," Harry said loudly.

"Very well, Potter, I will take your word for it this time, but be warned: The might of the Ministry stands behind me. All channels of communication are being monitored. A floo Network Regulator is keeping watching over every fire in Hogwarts… except mine of course. My Inquisitorial Squad is opening and reading all owl post entering and leaving the castle. And Mr. Filch is observing all secret passages in and out of the castle. If I had a shred of evidence…"

BOOM!

"Back to lunch with you Potter," Umbridge said dashing out of her office.

At the end of the day Umbridge was still trying to clean up the fireworks that Fred and George had set off, when Harry head for Snape's office but along the way he bumped into Cho.

"Are you okay? Umbridge hasn't been asking you about the D.A. has she?"

"Oh no," Cho said hurriedly. "No, it was only… Well, I just wanted to say… Harry, I never dreamed that Marietta would tell…"

"Yeah well," Harry said not wanting to say how he felt about the subject.

"She's a lovely person really," Cho said. "She just made a mistake."

"A lovely person who made a mistake? She sold us all out, including you!"

"Well… we all got away, didn't we?" Cho said pleadingly.

"Yeah well Dumbledore wasn't so lucky," Harry said plainly.

"You know her mum works for the Ministry; it's really difficult for her."

"Ron's dad works for the Ministry too! And in case you hadn't noticed, he hasn't got 'sneak' written across his face."

"That was a horrible trick of Hermione Granger's" Cho said fiercely. "She should have told us she'd jinxed that list."

"Oh yes I forgot, of course, if it was darling Hermione's idea…"

"If it wasn't for Hermione's idea we'd all be chucked out right now wouldn't we?" Cho had nothing to say to that she just glared at him, "now if you will excuse me I have things to do."

Fuming, Harry made his way to Snape's office. He knew he needed to calm down so that he could make a decent attempt in class. But as he arrived Snape was leaving with Malfoy, so Harry waited in Snape's office. He noticed the Pensieve and stood over it, he feel in.

He had been pulled out of the Pensieve but it was too late the damage had been done and he had seen everything. He had never seen Snape so angry before, as he shouted for Harry to get out and never to return. Over the next few weeks Harry did everything to not be caught alone with Snape. But there had also been so much more that happened. The twins had left school and so did Hargid but that wasn't before introducing them to his Giant half brother Grawp. He had done career advising with Professor McGonagall.

Harry had one last exam; he thought most of them with the obvious exceptions had gone well. All he had left was History of magic. He was in the middle of the exam when he was walking along a dark cool corridor to the department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last…The black door swung open for him as usual, and he was in the circular room with its many doors…

Straight across the stone floor and through the second door patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, bur no time to explore must hurry… His pace quickened until he stopped before a black mass on the floor that moved like a wounded animal.

A voice issued from his own mouth, a high cold voice empty of any human kindness, "Take it for me…Lift it down, now…I cannot touch it…but you can…"

The Black shape upon the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long figure white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm…heard the high cold voice say, "Crucio!"

The man let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his want the curse lifted, and the figure groaned and became motionless.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting…"

Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid in defiance…

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.

"Undoubtedly I shall in the end. But first you will fetch it for me first, Black… You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…"

But somebody did scream as Voldermort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk onto the cold stone floor still yelling, his scare on fire as the Great Hall erupted all around him.


	12. The Toad vs The Snake

"Miss!" called a panicked voice, as Naruko turned Dobby running towards her with a look of terror on his face.

"What is it Dobby," she asked hoping the elf would be able to calm down enough to tell her.

"Harry Potter, Miss… Dobby saw Harry Potter… He's hurting," Dobby said sounding on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean Dobby, where is he?"

"The Great Hall, Miss. Dobby thinks it his scare."

"Dobby I need to continue to follow Harry there is something I need to check on," she said vanishing from the elf's sight. She reappeared in Snape's office. He was sitting at his desk grading papers and didn't even look up.

"It seems that Potter's scare is bothering him," Naruko said. Snape didn't seem to care; it looked as if he still hand forgive Harry's excretion into his memories and it didn't help that Naruko pointed out that he was doing the same thing every time that they had their class. "Snape-San!"

There was a knock at the door and Naruko quickly hid as the door opened and Filch opened the door.

"Sir the Headmistress needs your assistance," Snape got up from his desk and head out. Naruko remained in his office. She knew if she was need either Dobby or Snape would call her. She sat down in a chair in front of desk. It didn't take long for Snape to return.

"I need you to go to the Ministry room of magic tell me if you find anything that shouldn't be there if you do come back and let me know."

"Very well," in a flash she was gone. Naruko went back and changed into her ANBU gear, and she put on a black cloak that covered her hair then for a second time she vanished. This time she was at the ministry, walked down to the hall that she had found the Weasley's father and continued down the path thru the doors she walked thru and opened it. Inside was a circular room with many doors she created a clone for each and entered.

When her clones found people obviously waiting for someone, she created more to keep an eye on the place before she vanished going back to Hogwarts.

"There were people there but it seems they are waiting to ambush someone…" she said to Snape, "Where is Potter?" she asked quickly.

"He went down to the forest with that Granger girl and Umbridge some about five minutes ago," Snape answered.

"Dobby!" Naruko called out and the little elf appeared, "has Harry returned?" she asked the second the elf appeared before them.

"No, Miss," Dobby said.

"We will wait a little longer before we act, we don't want to jeopardize this in the long run for something that might not happen," Snape said coolly.

"Dobby, I am sorry," Naruko said in a soft voice. She turned to face the little elf her eyes red with three rings and nine tomoe. His eyes went glassy and he vanished.

"What did you do?" Snape asked coolly.

"I made him forget that I know you, it's better this way," Naruko said replacing her mask. Then she sat down her legs crossed and she sat perfectly still. She quickly located Harry's life force, but this made her stomach sink. He was not getting closer he was getting farther away and much too fast to be walking or even running.

"I have to go, he is going to the Ministry," Naruko said opening her eyes. They were now orange with horizontal rectangle pupil. Around her eyes it looked like she had red mascara, "Send backup to be safe."

The next moment she was gone. Back into a room full of crystal balls, she had two choices one she could deal with these masked freaks now or wait to see what they wanted. But before she could make up her mind she felt that she was being summoned in Konoha. She frowned under her mask but knew that she wouldn't have been called unless it was important. She just hoped that she would be back before Potter arrived.

She appeared in Tsunade's office Kakashi and Gaara were in the room.

"How did you do that?" she heard someone say that she recognized as Kiba. Then she noticed the rookie nine minus Sasuke and replaced by Sai then there was also Gai's team. She ignored him and turned her attention towards Tsunade.

"I am sorry to have called you all here like this but it seems that Kabuto and Sasuke have disappeared," Tsunade said.

"I was never aware we had found them," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone but he eyed the new arrival.

"We found them about a month ago, but the team trailing them lost them a few days back," Gaara said looking between the Konoha Shinobi.

"I have called you here in case they come to where you are," she said looking at Naruko.

"Hai," she said bowing.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked staring at her.

"Call me Toad," she said smiling behind her mask.

"Toad, so who's ANBU do you work for because there is no one by that code name in Konoha," Shikamaru said.

"Mine," Gaara said coolly. "I gave her the name in to honor Naruto. she is my best ANBU and has been on a mission."

"So why did I see here a few months back?" Sakura asked.

"So does a lot for us to show that Suna is still our ally even with Naruto gone," Kakashi said.

"You all are dismissed everyone but you and Kakashi," Tsunade said looking at Naruko. The others left whispering.

"That smelled kinda like Naruto," Kiba said.

"Her Chakra was even larger than Naruto's," Neji said.

"And that strange Jutsu that got her here what the hell was that?" Kiba asked

"There is no way that could be Naruto-Kun," Hinata said softly.

"Yeah Naruto is a guy and that defiantly wasn't a guy," Choji said as he ate a bag of chips.

"Maybe dickless really is dickless," Sai said with his fake smile.

Tsunade waited for a moment before she spoke, she removed her mask revealing that she was in sage mood, "I will make this quick, I think they might be after you again now that you have the Jubi within you so please be careful."

"Hai, Baa-Chan, Gaara, Kaka-Sensei," she said before vanishing again.

When she arrived back at the Ministry she heard voices, "give it to me Potter and I will let you and your friends go," she heard a stranger's voice say.

'Raiju Harshiri no Jutsu,' a large thunder beast ran toward the commotion smashing thru everything in its way. It jumped between Harry and his friends and the mask men.

"Run," she was able to make the beast say this shocked everyone.

Harry and his friends did as they were told, but one of the death eaters went for their wand but before they could reach it they were hit in the chest by the lightening beast killing them instantly.

As Harry and his friend ran they got separated, but they death eater also split up and a group of them found Naruko, their wands pointed at her.

"Who are you?" one of them called.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a person in a mask. As are you two," Naruko said.

"We can see that?"

"So then why ask who I am, because telling you would defeat the purpose of wearing it wouldn't it?" Naruko said smirking beneath her mask. Two jets of green light were shot at her but she easily dodged them. She was behind them before they knew what happened. "Time to die," she said before quickly killing the two. She had wasted too much time with these two she had to find them before something happened.

When she found them they all were in a giant battle along with the Order members. She arrived just in time to see Sirius Black hit in the chest by a flash of green light. He was dead the second the spell hit him. Her eyes found Harry who was fighting to get free and when he did he was running after the woman who had killed Sirius. Naruko went after him not to stop him but to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted causing the woman to fall but nothing more.

"You have to mean it Harry," A cold sinister voice said, "try again Harry, but this time you must mean it."

Harry raised his wand to point it at Voldermort, but Voldermort also had his wand out and pointed at Harry. Harry's spell had been blocked, and he was about to use his own spell a flash of green light was coming at Harry but before it had hit he had been knocked sideways pressed against someone. He looked up and saw a Toad mask. But in small slits in the mask he could see the stranger's eyes. They were a yellow orange with the strangest pupils he had ever seen. His savior also had long blond hair that peeked out from the hood. And her smell, it seemed familiar to him but he didn't know from where.

"Get out of here I will deal with him," she said. He could tell that she was defiantly a girl but her voice seemed almost inhuman cold emotionless. It was the same with her eyes.

There was a second flash of green light Harry thought this would be the end for them, he closed his eyes and he felt a jerk. He opened his eyes and he was about twenty feet from the spot that they had just been.

He saw the masked girl standing before him her cloak was no longer on and she had a strange looking knife in her hand, "I am your opponent this evening," she said coolly.

"How do you expect to defeat me Lord Voldermort the Great Wizard to ever live as there was a new arrival.

"Tom, I am afraid that you shouldn't have come here tonight," a new voice chimed, "the Aurors are on their way."

"And by that time I will be gone and you will be dead," Voldermort said.

"I don't think so I am still your opponent," Naruko said calling his attention back to her. 'Raiju Harshiri no Jutsu,' and the same lightening beast charged Voldermort. He tried to blast it but it just dodged his attempt. He summoned one of the statues to take the hit in his stead. The marble artwork exploded on contact and it forced Voldermort to summon a shield to protect him from the explosion.

In a blink of an eye she had smashed the shield with a punch and the force knocked Voldermort back.

"Look out," Harry shouted as she dodged the spell and appeared before Bellatrix, in one movement she took her wand snapped it and kicked her in the chest. But in that split second she had left Harry Unguarded his eyes had turned red like Voldermort's.

"If you wish to defeat me than you must kill the boy," Voldermort said looking between both Naruko and Dumbledore. Naruko was wondering if she should intervene when she heard to her left. But she could feel his hold on Harry slipping and she could also feel others coming.

"Until next time Tom," Naruko said vanishing into thin air.

Dumbledore watched as Harry broke the hold Voldermort had over him. He also knew why the strange girl had left he had felt it too the Aurors were coming. And when Harry had broken free they had arrived. Shout's of he's back filled the air. But he could worry about that now he had to get them all out of here and back to school.

* * *

><p>I want to thank you all for reading so far, sorry it is rushed I'm just trying to get the fifth book done and on to better things (more character interaction) thanks for the reviews. In a few chapters i am going to short the list of pairs to the most popular so until then let your voices continue to be heard<p> 


	13. The Truth Comes out

Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office, looking as it always had everything in its place repaired. The headmaster and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames, heads lolling back and forth or against the edge of their picture. His gaze made it to the window. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: Dawn was approaching.

The silence was killing him he wished someone would say something, but he didn't know what to say all he could think was 'It's my fault Sirius had died…It was all his fault, Sirius's death his friends what happened to his friends?'

"Ah…Harry Potter…" Phineas Nigellus gave a long yawn, stretching his arms as he surveyed Harry out of shrewd, narrow eyes.

"And what brings you here in the early hours of the morning? This office is supposed to be barred to all but the rightful headmaster. Or has Dumbledore sent you here? Oh don't tell me…" he said yawning. "Another message for my worthless great-great-grandson?"

Harry could speak he could bring himself to say it aloud. To say it would make it final, absolute, irretrievable. A few more portraits had stirred now. Terror of being interrogated made Harry stride across the room and seize the doorknob. It wouldn't turn he was stuck.

"I hope that this means," said a corpulent, red-nosed wizard who hung on the wall besides Dumbledore's desk, "that Dumbledore will soon be back with us?"

Harry didn't say anything he just stared at the immovable doorknob. "Oh good, it has been very dull without him." The wizard said before settling himself back on his throne like chair. "Dumbledore thinks every highly of you, as I am sure you know. Oh yes, holds you in great esteem."

The guilt filling the whole of Harry's chest like some monstrous, weighty parasite now writhed and squirmed. The empty fireplace burst into emerald-green flame, making Harry leap away from the door staring at the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire. The witches and wizards woke and gave cries of welcome.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore softly. He did not look at Harry at first, but he walked over to the perch besides the door and withdrew, from and inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of the soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore said finally turning away from the baby bird, "you will be pleased to hear that none of tour fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."

He tried to speak, he tried to say "Good," but he couldn't. It seemed to him that Dumbledore was reminding him of the amount of damage he had caused by his actions tonight, and although Dumbledore was looking at him for once looking at him directly, and though his expression was kindly rather than accusatory, Harry could not bear to meet his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up now," said Dumbledore, "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St. Mungo's, but it seems that she will make a full recovery."

Harry nodded at the carpet unable to look at Dumbledore and those blue eyes that seemed to see everything, know everything.

"I know how you feel, Harry."

"No, you don't," Harry said his voice was suddenly load and strong. White hot anger leapt inside him. Dumbledore knew nothing about his feelings.

"You see Dumbledore? Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own…"

"That's enough, Phineas," Dumbledore said. Harry looked out the window over at the Quidditch pitch remembering how he had seen Sirius there.

"There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry," Dumbledore said. "On the contrary… the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."

"My greatest strength is it?" said Harry, his voice shaking as he stared out at the Quidditch stadium, no longer able to see it. "You haven't a clue…You don't know…"

"What don't I know?" he asked calmly.

Then Harry started to shout destroying everything thing Dumbledore owned, "Let me out!" Harry finally said.

"Not until I have had my say," Dumbledore said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Harry Roared. "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!"

"You will," Dumbledore said sadly. "Because you are not as nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it."

"What are you talking…?"

"It is my fault that Sirius died, or I should almost entirely my fault…I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for whole. Sirius was a brave and clever, and energetic man, and such men are not usually content to sit at home and hiding whole they believed others to be in danger. Nevertheless, you should never have believed for an instant that there was any necessity for you to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldermort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight. And Sirius would not have had to come after you. That blame lies with me, and me alone."

It seemed like the world had come to an abrupt stop, "Please sit down."

"Am I to understand," said Phineas Nigellus slowly, "that my great-great-grandson, the last of the Blacks… is dead?"

"Yes, Phineas."

"I don't believe it," and with that Phineas was leaving his portrait.

From there everything had been explained to harry, why Voldermort had tried to kill him why, Dumbledore had been distant with, everything but one thing.

"Sir, who was that at the Ministry?" Harry asked thinking about the masked girl with her long blond hair and bizarre eyes.

"A last, that is something that I cannot answer," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"How was she able to do those things without a wand and why didn't she kill Voldermort…She had the skills," Harry asked.

"I have many theories on that and why she didn't kill Voldermort there are two logical answers, one she couldn't or two she didn't want to or maybe both," Dumbledore answered.

"But why would she not want to kill him?"

"I think it is the same reason that we hadn't seen her until just then, she doesn't want people to notice her," Dumbledore said but when he saw Harry was still confused he continued to explain, "You see Harry if she were to have killed Voldermort or even continued to fight him when the Aurors should up questions would have arisen about who she was. And I believe the point of wearing that mask is to avoid that question."

"But why was she there is she wasn't there to kill Voldermort?"

"I thought that would have been obvious, she was there to protect you, and that is why she showed herself, she did it only when she saw no other option."

"Could she have been able to save Sirius?"

"It is possible, and if she wished it likely considering her great speed and skill," Dumbledore said.

"Then why didn't she? Why did she let him die?"

"Again I cannot be sure…but… it could have been there were too many people to show herself…or…she was only interested in keeping you alive, and since it wasn't you who was going to die she did not act."

"How can someone be so heartless that they just watch someone die when she could have saved him?" Harry said anger building within him once more.

"Harry do not be angry with her she did what she thought was right, but the hour is late or rather early you should get some sleep." Harry walked from out to his dorm.

A few minutes later Snape appeared, "you called me Headmaster?"

"Yes, someone has a Shinobi following Harry and ANBU if I remember correctly," Dumbledore said.

"Who do you think it is?" Snape asked coolly.

"I don't know, I don't know how long she has been fallowing him," Dumbledore said showing his age as he sat at his desk. "I have a feeling this next year will be of great importance."

"I will do my best to find out who hired the Shinobi, Headmaster," Snape said leaving the room. A few steps away from the office he stopped to speak, "you did well."

"Thank you Snape-San," a voice whispered from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Next chapter the polls will be reduced to the top three pairings so until then let your voices be heard<p> 


	14. A life time ago

Naruto stood before a large cage inside was the largest fox he had ever seen it looked at him lazily it nine tails gentle moved behind it.

"Hey, you're looking as hostile as usual," Naruto said smirking.

"Naruto…you," the Kyuubi said it eyes fixed on the blond before him.

"What?"

"Where is the real you I can't feel him anymore."

"I am right here," he said as he removed the seal and many things happened at once. The Kyuubi was set free and Naruto felt a burning thru out his body there was a puff of smoke and Naruto was no longer a guy but a girl wearing clothing much too big for her. She looked down at herself not knowing what was going on. In that moment she was distracted with what had happened to her, the Kyuubi started for her but it was stopped by Killa B. The Kyuubi was able to break free, Naruko got to her feet looking the Kyuubi in the eyes.

"So you've teamed up with the Hachibi," the Kyuubi said coldly. "What a pathetic excuse for you are!"

The battle between the two began; all she could do was dodge the Kyuubi's attack. She knew that one hit would be the end of her. B bought her the time that she needed to use one of her most devastating Jutsu Senpo Choodama Rasengan. But the Kyuubi was able to block her attack and she was knocked backwards. The speed of the Kyuubi was greater than anything she had seen before.

"You think you can beat me?" the Kyuubi asked as he had her pinned down under his massive paw.

"I wouldn't have removed the seal if I didn't…and…gotcha," she said as the Kyuubi was hosted up and thrown, her clone vanished and she stood there in sage mood.

"Take this!" she shouted as she threw her Futon: Rasenshuriken the Jutsu hit the Kyuubi in the chest and Naruko started to pull out the Kyuubi's chakra. While she tried all the pain and hatred she had ever felt came rushing back to her, "You cannot control my power! You are nothing but a tiny part of my hate."

A deadened look came over here until she heard, "Naruko," she turned to see a woman with long red hair violet eyes.

"How are you in here…and my name is Naruto," she said the woman just smiled.

"Okay…just try to guess who I am Naruko," she said still smiling.

"It can't be…"

"Have you got it?"

"You! You're the Kyuubi's true form!" at this the woman started to laugh.

"What an uncouth laugh! You think you can fool me by disguising yourself as a woman…"

"No ttebane!" she shouted as she hit her on the head.

"Ttebane?" Naruko repeated.

"Hahaha…It just slipped out," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"…"

"I'm naturally impatient and a fast talker, so adding that to my sentences became a habit…I have been trying to stop saying it but when I get excited…" she said her cheeks a little flushed, "What about you? I hope didn't end up with any weird verbal tics like me…so then…Minato never said anything about it, but…ugh…"

Naruko's lower lip be to quiver slightly as she looked at the woman, "…that's right I'm your…" but she never finished the sentence as Naruko ran up and hugged her mom.

"I always…always… wanted to see you ttebayo… mom."

"Ttebayo…eh…I guess you do take after me."

"There are so many things that I want to ask you."

"Yeah…we can take out time to talk…but first we have to take care of the Kyuubi." Then chains made of charka shot from the earth and trapped the Kyuubi.

"These Chakras…Kushina?" the Kyuubi said sounding both pissed and scared.

Kushina explained how she had ended up with in Naruko and about how she and Naruko's father Minato had met. And with the aid of her mom she was able to defeat the Kyuubi and rip it chakra from its body.

A golden aura surrounded Naruko she felt great better than she had ever in her life. The Kyuubi still has some fight left in it but she was able to quickly reseal it within her.

"I won't forget this Naruko," The Kyuubi said in a deadly tone.

"I am sorry… for everything," Naruko said to the beast.

"You've don't it," Kushina said proudly.

"Yeah," Naruko replied smiling the energy fading away.

"Now I can join Minato," she said smiling and the smile vanished from Naruko's face.

"But before I go there is something that I have to tell you… the truth of sixteen years ago."

"What…really happened sixteen years ago…?"

"I…was the previous Kyuubi host…let's start there."

She told Naruko everything Naruko didn't know what to make of this tears flowing down her face but she was smiling. She knew words at this moment wouldn't be enough she hugged her mom and just said three little words "I love you." Her mom vanished while she held her.

"I will make you both proud," she said before she opened her eyes to see Killa B and Yamato.

"What happened… did everything go alright…why are you a girl?" Yamato asked.

"A lot happened and I guess I have always been a girl…who would've thought," she said giving B a fist bump.

"I see…so that's what happened, got it. There's peacefulness in your expression," B said while Yamato was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Naruko didn't know how long she had been training with B when she felt it, the Kyuubi or a weaker version. She knew that she couldn't stay here and B agreed to go along with her, so the two of them made a break for freedom.

Finally the Naruko stood facing Madara and the Jubi she frowned as she faced down her great adversary, "I had planned on letting Sasuke kill you but since you want to die do badly, who, am I to stand in the way of that?" Madara asked. In a flash of gold Naruko hand appeared before Madara aiming a kick at his head but it went right thru him. She jumped aside as she saw a fireball heading towards her. She saw Sasuke standing there his Sharingan activated. The odds where quickly slipping out of her favor if they had ever been there. In a second flash she kicked Sasuke he tried to dodge it but she was too fast for him. She had to quickly jump aside as Madara tried to attack her. She avoided the attack but the next one she wasn't as long as one of the tails of the Jubi hit her knocking her backwards. She tried to get up but it felt as if every single bone in her body had been broken.

"I thought you said if we fought again we would both die?" Sasuke said in a cold voice, "it looks like the only one who will be dying today, is you."

"You should now me better than that Teme, you really think I am going out this quietly? When has that ever been my style?" she managed to sit up a smile crossed her face, "I told you I might die but you all are coming with me."

Chains shot out from the ground Sasuke managed to dodge them but the Jubi and Madara weren't as lucky, "Oh well, I guess I will just have to let someone else deal with you Teme," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said in horror as he saw Madara and the Jubi being dragged towards her. The Kyuubi's Chakra had faded from around her the seal on her stomach began to change as Madara and his pet were pulled inside of Naruko. She smiled weakly before she passed out.

Sasuke walked up slowly to Naruko, he had a Chidori ready for the kill shot. He picked her limp form off the ground holding her by the neck, "Sasuke!" he stopped and turned to see Kakashi, Tsunade and Gaara standing there. Sasuke just smirk had his hand ripped thru her chest. He tossed her aside like garbage a mad look coving his face.

"You can't win Sasuke and we won't let you get away with that," Kakashi said.

"Oh and who is going to stop me?" Sasuke asked in Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Kakashi lifted his Hitai-ate revealing his own Mangekyo Sharingan, "I look forward to ripping that eye out of your head before I kill you Kakashi."

"I won't be the one dying here today," Kakashi said charging Sasuke. As the two did battle more people arrived, Kabuto along with his army of the undead Shinobi. The two Kages were about to do battle when they noticed something. Naruko was getting to her feet, her clothes in tatters but she stood unharmed her eyes were blood red with three rings and nine tomoes. Around her a Susanoo appeared but unlike Itachi's or Sasuke's, hers took the form of the Jubi, the tails piercing the reincarnated Shinobi and ripped the souls from their bodies.

"Sunanoo and Sword of Totsuka…" Kakashi said in shook as her blank eyes moved across the battle field.

"I think it would be best if we retreated, Sasuke, these odds are not in our favor," Kabuto said as he and Sasuke fled. The others would have gone after them but when the Sunanoo vanished Naruko fell to the ground.

Naruko woke up in a house somewhere in London her hand over her chest where twice before Sasuke had hit her with his Chidori.


	15. Surprise

Naruko sat up she had fallen asleep on her coach, she looked around her loft it was still dark out the only light was from the moon. But she wasn't alone her eyes continued to flicker around the room, until her eyes fell on a man sitting at her dining room table with an orange book in hand.

"Yo," he said raising one hand in a greeting.

"Kaka-Sensei what are you doing here?" she asked lowering her weapon.

"Tsunade sent me to see what I could find on Kabuto and Sasuke," he said in his usual lazy tone.

"They aren't in my loft so what are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Can't a man come visit his favorite student…" he asked then when he saw the look upon her face he quickly switched tactics, "I brought ramen."

A large smile covered her face and in a flash she was sitting at the table, "why did it take you so long to say so?" she asked looking around for the ramen. It wasn't just ramen it was Ichirku she looked up at him.

"I told you…"

"Yes you told me why you are in London but why are you here what are you here to tell me?" she asked, she might not be the sharpest person in the world but she knew Kakashi well enough to know that he wouldn't come visit and bring ramen just to do so.

"Well…you see… Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata are also here with me…not here in the loft," he added quickly, "but they are in London thinking if they find Sasuke they can find out what happened to you… and that means they might figure out that you are…"

"A girl," she added.

"Hai," he said a little nervously.

"Why did Tsunade let them come?"

"It was there idea to come looking for him and if she would have said no it would have looked a little suspicious… she allowed you to hunt Itachi for Sasuke and now they want to hunt Sasuke for you." Kakashi said.

"That is why you are here…tell me, do you plan on killing both of them by yourself?"

"No, just from talking, but I think you should tell them," Kakashi said getting up.

"I can't do that…not yet anyway…before I forget I am going to Hogwarts tomorrow to start my new job, so you guys can use this place if you want," Naruko said eating her bowl of ramen, "just tell them that an old friend let it too you."

The next day Naruko saw Harry onto the train before going to Hogwarts to meet the other Professors, it seemed like none of the teachers liked or trusted her. It was probably because of Umbridge, because she like Umbridge was affiliated Government and even their Government an unknown Government. They all commented that she looked to be the age of the students and whenever she heard this she had to bite back a remark. She was a Great Hero of Fourth Shinobi war he father was the Great Hero of the Third Shinobi war, she had powers that no wizard could dream of having. She did something that only two had done before her, defeat Madara Uchiha. But she said none of this she just bowed her head and said, "I maybe young but I am more than qualified, I have much that I can teach them."

This answer didn't seem to comfort them much but she always left it at that. She was shown where her office was by Filch who seemed to hope like the Professors feared that she would be like Umbridge. And when he saw that she was the complete opposite he left in an even more of a foul mood. She sat behind her desk and decided that the place need more color so in usual Uzumaki fashion the place was plastered in Orange. She smiled at her handy work. She noticed that the students should be arriving soon. She was stopped by Snape, "Snape-San what can I do for you?"

"You know what needs to be done," he said she nodded once than she vanished. She watched from the Shadows as student after student got out of the carriages that where pulled by the strange skeletal black horses. She saw Potter's friends but no sign of Harry.

She could feel that he was near and not alone, then a silver werewolf ran past and she headed towards the gate to see Harry and one of his guards standing.

"Hello Harry," she said stopping in front of the gate.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You know each other?" Tonks asked looking between them.

"We met a couple times before," Naruko said.

"But, why are you here?" Harry asked still in shock.

"All will be answered in time…but first let's get you up to the school," she said pulling out her wand. Harry stepped thru, "why didn't Hagrid come get Harry?"

"I was told to collect him in his stead," Naruko said smiling. Then as they started walking Naruko said to Harry, "you know that you have blood on your face?"

"Do I?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, let me help…aquamenti," she said spraying him in the face. He frowned at her as he had a large grin on her face.

"Why did you do that?" Harry shouted at her.

"Because it was fun…and you are no longer covered in blood," she pointed out.

"And this was the only way you could remove it?"

"No but it was the most fun," she said innocently, "besides don't you have to change anyway?"

Harry looked down realizing that he wasn't in his school robes, "right is there somewhere I can change?"

"Right here," she said coolly, at the stunned look on Harry's face she smiled, "I promise I won't look," she turned her back on him while he quickly changed.

"You still haven't told me why you are here?" Harry said after he finished.

"I told you all will be answered soon enough," she replied as they walked in, Harry heard everyone whispering about Harry Potter and the new girl.

"My I take this time to tell you about the change in staff this year…First I would like to welcome Horus Slughorn back and he will be taking his position as Potions Master…while Serverus Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said over the sudden outburst of muttering, "It is important to make ties, and this year Hogwarts will be doing this by inviting Someone from international affairs to join us this year."

Mutters broke out obviously the older students were remembering Umbridge. Dumbledore waited once more before speaking again, "I would like to introduce you to Miss Sakura Namikaze," She gave them all a little smile and waved to them all.

"She really is a Government official," Hermione said in disbelief, as the three of them stared up at her along with everyone else in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The pairs that will advance to the next ballet while be<p>

Naruko Hinata

Naruko Sakura

Naruko Shikamaru

Harry Luna

Harry Naruko

Harry Ginny

Let your voice be heard or I will send my man eating yorkie after you


	16. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Everyone's eye were fixed on her but she was use to it she just smiled and waved, soon everyone's attention shifted back to Dumbledore as he spoke, "she will be assisting Professor Snape this year and teaching a foreign History class on the weekends… I would recommend to the older student sixth and seventh years… but I am sure if you are younger and ask kindly she will accept you into her class."

"Another class blimey, I don't know if I can handle it…but it might be worth it to spend a couple of hours with her," Ron said Hermione shout him a nasty look from the corner of her eye.

"But it might be interesting learning about foreign History rather than just a magical History," Hermione said looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny are you going to ask if you can take her class?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it depends on who I know that is taking the class," Ginny said glancing at Harry, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who smiled to herself.

"Do you think she will be as bad as Umbridge?" Dean asked.

"No she is really nice," Harry said.

"But I think she will be different know that she is our teacher, I mean she has to be doesn't she?" Hermione asked remembering how she acted when she had met her last year.

"I don't know Hermione look," Harry said pointing to the head table and Naruko was talking to Snape laughing about something Hagrid was beside himself, Dumbledore was chuckling, and even Snape and McGonagall gave little smiles of amusement.

"I wonder what she said," Ron said wondering what could have gotten Snape to smile like that.

At the end of the feast Harry and Ron wanted to have a word with Naruko but when she left she was walking along side Snape, he had usual cold expression were she was beaming brightly. Harry and Ron both thought that it would be best to talk to her some other time, preferable when Snape wasn't around.

As Naruko made her way with the office Snape beside her, "you have played your hand well so far," he said in his cool tone.

"What does he suspect so far?" she asked softly.

"He thinks you are here about the Shinobi that saved Potter last year," Snape answered.

"So you think this was the right move?"

"I do, there was only a matter of time before Dumbledore learned of your presences… he was already getting suspicious last year."

"Does he suspect you?"

"No, he had no idea who had hired you...you have no idea how much it worries him that a trained assassin could get so close to Potter without his knowledge."

"And even closer still," she said as they stopped in front of her office.

"Just remember to tread lightly and make it look as if you are looking for this Shinobi that way it will confirm his beliefs about you."

"Very well…Goodnight Snape-san," she said as she walked into her office. Changed and got into bed but she couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running thru her mind.

Kakashi unlocked the door to the loft and the three younger Shinobi followed him in, they looked around, "who did you say lived here?" Shikamaru asked when he didn't see any personal effects in the house.

"A Shinobi on a mission but they will be away until next June so they said we could use this place until then," Kakashi said tossing his bag by the door.

"Where is this Shinobi from where?" Sakura asked hoping to figure out who the place belonged to.

"Is it that Toad," Shikamaru said.

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"It's the most logical choice," Shikamaru said, while inwardly Kakashi was cursing how smart this kid was, he wouldn't be surprised if he figured who Toad really was.

"We should get some rest we have a long day ahead of us," Kakashi said inwardly thankful there was no orange but he thought too soon when he saw her bedroom he placed his head in his hand, if the others saw this they would know who Toad was.

The next day after breakfast Harry was met by Professor McGonagall, "So, Potter, Potter…" she said looking thru, "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration…all fine I must say, I was pleased with your transfiguration marks, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue potions? I thought that it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor."

"And you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. do you wish to proceed with potions.

"Yes, but I don't have the book or any ingredients or anything," McGonagall said handing him his schedule. "Oh by the way there are about twenty Gryffindor hopefuls that have already put their names down. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trails at your leisure."

Soon Ron was cleared for the same class and they left together.

"Look," Ron said delightedly, looking at his schedule, "we've got a free period now…and a free period after break… and after lunch…excellent!"

They returned to the common room, which was empty apart from a half dozen seventh years, including Katie Bell, the only remaining player member of the original Gryffindor team that he had joined his first year. He had a quick chat with her about the Quidditch.

An hour later they made their way down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room four floors below. Hermione was already in line outside the class, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-upon.

"We got so much homework for Runes," she said anxiously when Ron and Harry joined her. "A fifteen inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," Ron Yawned.

"You wait; I bet Snape gives us loads."

"Professor Snape," a voice corrected her she turned to see Naruko standing there.

"Sakura," Harry said almost forgetting that she would be working with Snape.

"No it's Namikaze-Sensei," she corrected again but still smiling. The door opened and Snapped stepped out into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Snape-Senpai you should try smiling more often," everyone one turned staring at Naruko who was unfazed by this.

"Inside," he said and everyone did so without a word. Harry looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains hand been drawn over the windows, and was lit candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in great pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the class room door and moving towards the front of the class. Hermione put her book back into her bag. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His eyes roamed around the class, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." Harry glared at him.

"Naturally, these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised that so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in the subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

"The Dark Arts," he said in barely more than a whisper, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

This didn't improve Harry's mood as he listened to Snape talk about the Dark Arts as if it was a lover. Snape continued to lecture until he had them break off into pairs.

Harry who was paired with Ron waiting for a jinx he was would never come, heard something that he thought he would never hear in one of Snape's classes. "Very good Miss. Granger," Harry turned to see Naruko smiling at Hermione.

"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape said, after a while. "Here…let me show you…"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, "Protego!" His shield charm so powerful it knocked Snape backwards.

"Do you remember me telling you that we were practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said stiffly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir' Professor." At this realized how much trouble he was in.

"Detention, Potter," but it was Snape who spoke it was Naruko all trace of smile gone. Snape looked beyond angry but he didn't object that it was his assistant who gave him a detention. Harry could help but feel a bit relieved that it was Naruko giving him the detention, but it was short lived, "when I am finished with you, you will have wished that Snape-Senpai had given the Detention," Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop out wondering what was going to happen to him.

* * *

><p>So far Voting goes as followed<p>

Harry Luna 3

Harry Ginny 3

Harry Naru 3

Naru Sakura 2

Naru Hinata 6

Naru Shikamaru 6

Please continue to vote


	17. Deadly Beauty

Friday night of his first week back and he had gotten detention, and with Sakura while in Snape's class and the worse part he had to be up and at her office at five in the morning tomorrow. Harry was starting to think that he would have been better off with detention with Snape. When he told Ron and Hermione about this they just told him he was imaging things and it wouldn't be that bad.

Saturday morning rolled around and Harry made his way to Sakura's office, he knocked on the door, "enter," she called he opened the door and inside the room was covered in orange.

"What is it that I will be doing Professor?" he asked not seeing anything for him to do.

"Oh…your work isn't here; you will be cleaning the owlery…without magic, and Snape-Senpai said for I should also say no gloves and when you are done he needs some flobberworms sorted," she added seeing the down casted look on his face.

"Why does it have to be so early?" Harry asked still every tired.

"Oh I am sorry what time would be better for you?" she asked smiling.

"Haha…I get it that's a part of the punishment," Harry said frowning as she continued to smile at him.

"After I clean the owlery…am I free to go?"

"No don't forget the flobberworms," she said getting up from her desk he, saw her place a book in her desk as she did.

"Why do I have to do that I thought you were the one giving me detention?" Harry asked.

"I am but Snape just told me something that he needed done…so I told him that I am sure that you wouldn't mind helping him out."

It was nearly ten when he had finished cleaning owlery, and it took another hour for the flobberworms. But it wasn't that bad with her keeping him company, she was a lot better company than Snape was. Even thou she was giving him detention she was still her usual cheery self.

"Alright Potter you are free to go but I expect to see you in my class today at after lunch," she said passing him.

"Okay Sakura," he said not thinking.

"It is Professor or Sensei Namikaze, if you ever see me outside of school feel free to call me Sakura," Naruko said, "because I would hate to have to put you in detention again," she said winking at him.

"Would you really put me in detention for calling you by your first name?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that you can," and with that she left Snape's office he just watched her go.

"Remember Mr. Potter," a cool voice said behind him, "she is your teacher."

Harry turned to see Snape standing there with a smirk on his face, "I don't know what you are talking about I know she is my teacher."

"Of course you don't," Snape said still smirking Harry quickly got to his feet and walked out of the office deciding that he need to shower.

That afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione made their way to the Great Hall where the lessons would be taking place. Harry noticed Dean Thomas and Ginny making their way into the Great Hall after Michael Corner and Cho Chang.

Naruko was already in the great hall along with Snape to Harry great displeasure. After everyone had taken their seats Naruko stood up beaming at all the students who had come, mostly guys by the look of things and the few girls that did come seemed to be there to keep an eye on their boyfriends more than anything else.

"Hello, today I won't be teaching you much… since I only have you one day a week I thought we could use today to get to know each other a little better," she said smiling warmly, "so I want you to get up one at a time and tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams…if you would be so kind."

"Professor why don't you go first," a girl from the crowd called up.

"Very well I am Namikaze-Sensei, I like many things, I dislike other things, hobbies I have a few, and as for my dream… I had a funny one last night," she said smiling but no one else was they all looked up at her confused. "Snape-Senpai, why don't you go next?"

"I am Professor Snape, I like Hogwarts and my house my dislikes…" his eyes fell on Ron Hermione and lingered on Harry, "my hobbies reading my dream is to serve at Hogwarts for as long as possible."

After all the introductions had been made there was only a little time left and a student raised their hand.

"How did you become a teacher…I mean you are barely older than us," said a slow drawl that Harry immediately recognized as Malfoy.

"I can show you if Snape-Senpai has no objections," she asked turning to Snape. Who said nothing and she took this to mean it was alright, "Tell me Malfoy do you consider yourself skilled?"

"Yes, I am a prefect after all," he said walking to the front of the class.

"So you know how to duel?" she asked a dangerous smirk on her lips, that went unmissed by most of the student body, but Malfoy hadn't seemed to notice.

"Of course I do. So how about we make this interesting," Malfoy said.

"How so?" Naruko asked.

"When I win a date," Malfoy said smirking at her.

"And if I win, you lose fifty points from your house," she said.

"Very well," Malfoy said pulling out his wand. Naruko hadn't reached for hers yet. Malfoy frowned for a second then a smirk appeared back on his face, "so you have decided to give up? Smart girl."

"No, I am just giving you a handy cap," she said then turned to Snape, "would you be so kind?"

"Bow to your opponent," Snape said and they did as they were told. "On the count of three begin…one…two…three."

Malfoy shouted a jinx, but before anyone knew what happened, Malfoy was standing there frozen Naruko's wand out pointing at him. In a blink of an eye she had pulled out her wand blocked his jinx and used her own on him all without saying a single word.

"I think I win," she said stunning everyone.

"She is scary," Ron said wondering how anyone could be that fast.

"I guess we know why she graduated when she was twelve," Hermione said just as shocked as Ron. Harry couldn't say anything all he could do was nod and think that it would be in his best interest to not get on her bad side. With a flick of her wand she removed the body bind spell she had placed on Malfoy who looked utterly embarrassed at how bad he had just gotten beat.

"Class dismissed," she called out.

Harry Ron and Hermione left, "did you see that smile she had right before she fought Malfoy?" Ron asked, "It was like she was a completely different person."

"I think she could have taught Defense against the Dark Arts if she was older," Harry said.

"I don't think it is a matter of her age," Hermione said.

"What are you saying, Hermione, why else wouldn't Dumbledore let her teach it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but I think he might not trust her, I mean, he trust Snape more than anyone and Snape is always with her. I think Dumbledore is letting her stay here for some other reason than to teach us," Hermione said in a whisper.

"She seem trust worthy to me," Ron said defensively.

"Me too, but think about it have you ever seen her without Snape around?"

"Yes, this morning for my detention…" then he remembered Snape had been there or at least a part of the time but he decided not to bring that little point up.

"You have a lesson with Dumbledore tonight so you can ask about her then," Hermione said. Then Harry remembered that he did have a lesson with Dumbledore. He started to wonder what the Headmaster was going to teach him.

* * *

><p>Harry Luna 3<p>

Harry Ginny 4

Harry Naru 6

Naru Sakura 2

Naru Hinata 7

Naru Shikamaru 9


	18. Dumbledore lesson

Since i dont think i said earlier Naruko has a henge she removed her whisker marks she has shoulder length brunette hair

* * *

><p>"Acid pops," Harry said as he stood in front of the gargoyle it leaped aside, Harry took the spiral stair case up to Dumbledore's office knocking on the door.<p>

"Come in," Dumbledore called.

"Good evening, sir," Harry said walking into the headmasters office.

"Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down," Dumbledore said smiling. "I hope you've had an enjoyable first week back at school?"

"Yes, thanks, sir," Harry said his mind wander to a certain brunette Professor.

"You must have been busy, a detention under your belt already!"

"Er," began Harry awkwardly, but Dumbledore did not look too stern.

"You did a very nice job in the owlery…but a least it needs to be cleaned again," Dumbledore said smiling at Harry.

"Well I don't plan on doing that again," Harry said slightly bitterly, "Sir, I have a question."

"And would this question involve the newest member of staff?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes, sir…I was wondering why she doesn't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or potions…I mean you must think she is a capable teacher if you hired her," Harry said Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes she is a very capable witch, that is why I expect she works for her Government at such a young age…but she is young no older than you are how do you think students would act and the parents react if I allowed such a young person teach at this school," Dumbledore answered.

"But… why Snape?"

"Because Professor Snape is one of my most trusted teachers at this school," Dumbledore said putting emphases on the word Professor. But Harry was starting to think there was something that Dumbledore wasn't telling him. Had the ministry forced him to hire her like they had done Umbridge…or was there another reason.

"Well Harry let us continue with the reason I have called you here tonight."

"Right," Harry replied.

"I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try to kill you fifteen years ago, for to be given certain information ," there was a pause before Harry spoke.

"You said at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything," Harry said. It was hard to keep a note of accusation from his voice. "Sir," he added.

"And so I did," Dumbledore said. "I told you everything I know. From this point fourth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you think that you are right?" Harry said.

"Naturally I do, but I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being -forgive me- rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

"Sir," Harry said tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me…Survive?"

"It has a great deal to do with the prophecy," Dumbledore said as casually as if Harry had asked him about the weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive."

Dumbledore got to his feet walking over to a cabinet and pulled out a familiar stone basin. He placed the Pensieve on the desk in front of Harry. Dumbledore explained what they were going to be doing. After they went thru the memory they talked about it in great detail to insure that they both were on the same page. After Harry left Dumbledore's office he decided he would go have a little talk with Sakura.

He knocked on her office door; she stuck her head out of the door. "Hello, Harry, is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something…I can come back some other time," he said turning to leave.

"No, you are already here," she said pushing the door open. Harry was thankful for low light so she couldn't see his face beet red. She was wearing her night clothes a tank top that showed off her well toned stomach and lose fitting sweets that hung slightly off her hips. "So, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" she asked as she sat behind her desk putting a book in her desk.

"I was wondering…why Professor Dumbledore would hire you but not let you your own class?" Harry said.

"But I do teach my own class you were there today remember," she said smiling.

"But Snape…I mean Professor Snape was there and… he is always around you," Harry said trying to clarify. She looked around slowly.

"He's not around right now," she pointed out, "are you alright, Harry?"

For in that moment Harry's face was bright red, she leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead. He did his best to keep his eyes on her face as she leaned over her desk, the effort was killing him; he could feel his eyes fighting to look down. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No I will be fine," he said thankful that she removed her hand but a little disappointed at the same time.

"Why don't you tell me why you think he has me aiding Snape instead of teaching a major subject?" His eyes met hers, and it was a tribute to how stunning they were to keep him from admiring the rest of her.

"I don't think he trust you," he said without meaning to.

"And I would have to agree with that…to be honest with you I don't think anyone here trusts me," she said still smiling. He didn't understand her she just admitting to him that she was an outcast and yet she still looked so cheerful.

"I trust you," Harry said quickly.

"Do you really?" she asked leaning forward placing her hands under her chin, her eyes so much like Dumbledore's but somehow brighter, but also deadened somehow. They gave the same feeling of looking thru him reading him. As much as he wanted to look away in case she was reading his mind, because of some thoughts he would rather keep to himself, but he was unable to. They were like magnets that drew him in.

"Well…I…"

"It's alright Harry, I never expected to come in here and be instantly trusted by all of you, but in the end I am sure I will have all of your confidences," she said, "good night Harry," she said in sweetly but in tone that told Harry that he needed to go back to his common room.

"Good night Professor Namikaze," he said getting up walking to the door, he gave one glance back to see her reading a book. He closed the door and hurried back to his the common room. Where he could wait to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened well maybe he would keep a few details to himself.

* * *

><p>Harry Luna 3<p>

Harry Ginny 4

Harry Naru 10

Naru Sakura 3

Naru Hinata 11

Naru Shikamaru 11

Voting is coming to an end soon


	19. Girl Talk

The next week passed much faster than the first week. Snape's classes were the most bearable they had ever been, even thou he still was having problems with nonverbal spells. So he was starting to suffer in all his classes but potions which because of the Half blood Prince, was quickly becoming his best subject.

After the last Defense Against the Dark Arts he stopped when he heard someone calling him back, he turned to see his Professor Namikaze standing there with the class essays in her arms, "Harry I have noticed that you have been having problems with nonverbal spells."

"Yeah," he said resentment filled his voice. This was something that Snape loved to point out to the class even thou he wasn't the only one with problems.

"I can help you if you want," she said kindly.

"You would really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, are you, Ron, and Neville free Saturday night?" she asked. He felt deflated slightly when she said Ron and Neville's names too. He was hoping it would just be him and her.

"I will talk to them," he said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He went off to lunch while he saw Naruko head towards her office. When Harry arrived he sat on Hermione's left and Ron was on her right.

"What's up mate, what did she want?" Ron asked. Harry considered not telling Ron and Neville about her offer but if she asked them about it…how would she react.

"She said that she was going to help me with my nonverbal spells," Harry said.

"Just you?" Hermione asked.

"No she wanted me to tell Ron and Neville also," he said wondering if she already knew that.

"I'm in when?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Saturday night," Harry answered.

"Well Saturday day is going to be very busy for you Quidditch tryouts, World History and private lessons," Hermione said to her two friends.

"We must be the luckiest guys in the school," Ron said a dreamy look coming over his face.

"How so?" Hermione asked with slight hint of bitterness in her tone.

"I mean any guy in this school would give anything to have private lessons with her," Ron said.

"I don't see what is so special about her," Hermione said trying to keep the jealousy out of her tone.

"Well think of it this way, she is our Lockhart…but with skills," Ron said.

"And a brain," Harry said, she had other things that Lockhart didn't but he would rather not bring that up right now. Hermione face had turned slightly red at this. She got up and left the table without a word. She had made her way to Naruko's office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a soft voice called. Hermione opened to door, "Miss Granger what can I do for you?" Naruko asked without even looking up.

"I was wondering why…" Hermione started.

"Why I offered classes to just the three Gryffindor boys?" she asked still not looking up as she graded papers.

"Well…yes," Hermione said.

"It is simple, there is Neville who is too afraid of Snape-Senpai to learn anything, Harry refuses to learn anything from him and Ron I haven't quite figured him out yet but my guess would be he doesn't put the proper effort into his work," she said finally looking up.

"What makes you say that?"

"For one it's not hard to see-to put it mildly- that Harry doesn't like Snape. Neville flinches whenever Snape –Senpai gets too close."

"What about Ron?"

"You did very well on your essay, the best actually, and you have a very unique writing style," she said smiling at Hermione.

"Thank you…but that still doesn't answer my question Professor," Hermione said.

"I can detect it in Mr. Weasley's paper, so that leads me to believe that you helped him on this paper or rather he wrote what you told him to, it's the same for Mr. Potter." Hermione looked almost horrified. "You misunderstand me, I think it is great that you want to help your friends, it really is. But sometimes you have to teach people so they can do it on their own…do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes," Hermione said after a moment. Naruko gave her a warm smile a slight blush crossed Hermione's cheeks; she quickly turned to leave, "so to bother you Professor."

"No bother at all stop by anytime you want to talk," Naruko said. Hermione rushed out of the door.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I went to talk to a Professor about something then I need time to think," Hermione said quickly.

"Which Professor?" Ron asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Namikaze," Hermione said in an offhand tone.

"Why did you talk to her?" Ron asked.

"Because she doesn't trust her," Harry said remembering what Namikaze had said, no one in the school trusted her.

"That's not true I just wanted to ask her something," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"And what would that have been," Ron asked.

"It is between me and Professor Namikaze," she said sternly before going to bed.

"Couldn't you have waited to piss her off after we finished our homework?" Harry asked.

"How was I supposes to know that would piss her off?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Because you always piss her off when you do that?" Harry answered.

"When I do what?"

"Speak," Harry said simply.

"I am done it is no use without Hermione here," Ron said pushing his work away from him.

It was dark four two people stood in the middle of a clearing, "they are coming," a cold voice said his red eyes scanning the area as four shadowy figures appeared.

"Kakashi Hatake, it took longer for you to find us than I thought it would," an argent voice called out, "unless…you never did want to find us."

"Tell us where Naruto is Sasuke we know you know where he is," Sakura shouted.

"He?" repeated Sasuke as if the word had been foreign to him.

"So you all don't know," Kabuto said sounding amused, "but of course you do, don't you Kakashi."

"What are they talking about?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it, we have come to capture them," Kakashi said coolly revealing his Sharingan.

"Is that really what you want?" Kabuto asked smirking, "I would have thought you would want us dead because of what we know."

"You are right I do want you dead but we have been ordered to at you in alive if possible," Kakashi said.

"When will you learn that your lies only get you into more trouble and the Dobe, isn't here to bail you out this time," Sasuke said his eyes moving between the four Konoha Shinobi.

"Kakashi-Sensei what are they talking about?" Hinata asked softly.

"Look we can see you have some issues to work out so just tell us where our little blond friend is and we will be on our way," Kabuto said still smirking.

"I can't do that and besides Naruto will kill you both if you tried anything," Kakashi said.

"No we have something in store for our little blond Jinchuriki," Kabuto said as a twisted smile crossed his lips making him look even more snake like. Without warning Hinata attacked the two missin-nin her strike just missing Kabuto, Sasuke leapt in and his Chidori inches from her chest.

"No not yet, we will break their hero first and when they see all is lost then we will kill them…slowly," Kabuto said. Sasuke pulled his hand back the Chidori faded, then so did the two men.

"I know this is going to be troublesome, but what the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>So far the leader are<p>

Naru shika 16

Naru Hinata 15

Naru Harry 13

Harry Ginny 4

Harry Luna 3

Naru Sakura 3

and a Kakashi in a pair tree :)


	20. Reward of Success

"I wish I could tell you but I can't," Kakashi said covering his Sharingan.

"So you know where Naruto is," Sakura asked.

"Is Naruto-Kun alright?"

"Hai, but I can tell you anything else," Kakashi said pulling out his little orange book.

"And why can't you?" Sakura asked getting angry, "Does Tsunade-Sama know where he is?"

"She does and I am guessing Gaara does too and that is why they haven't sent us to look for him before now," Shikamaru said lazily.

"The Naruto you know is gone, and I gave my word that I would tell anyone where or what happened to Naruto."

"Who made you promise this?" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto," Kakashi said simply none of them had expected that Naruto would want to hide from them.

"Why?" Hinata asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You will all find out one day."

Naruko woke up, she had the strangest feeling that somewhere someone was talking about her, but then she thought when you are as assume as I am someone will be talking about you. She got up and dress, she decided not to wear wizard robes since it was the weekend and teachers deserved to be comfortable too. She put on a pair of jeans an orange tee shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and a pair of orange and white shoes.

She decided to go to the Gryffindor tryouts, she was the first one there wondering if she had the day right, but she heard people coming down to the pitch in a blink of an eye she was gone off the field into the teachers box where she sat unnoticed.

Harry Ron and Hermione were making their way down to the pitch and talking about Hagrid.

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," Hermione said looking upset.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured her, he did miss Hagrid, but not the lovely animals that he would no doubt idly have them watch, "but trails might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." He felt slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of his Captaincy. "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry," Hermione said, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fancialbe."

Harry thoughts shifted to a certain very lovely Professor.

"Everyone knows that you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One'- well, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?" Harry hadn't been able to tell Ron and Hermione that he had been saved by some stranger.

"And with everything that you have been thru you stuck to your story," Hermione continued.

"You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry," Ron said rolling his sleeves back.

"And it doesn't turn that you have grown about that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.

"I'm tall," Ron said inconsequentially.

"That's nice," Hermione said unimpressed. Ron's head fell as they continued to walk. When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch Harry and Ron felt sick to their stomach. Harry decided to break them up into threes so he could watch them fly. He was right to do this some of them didn't even know how to do this and there were others that weren't even from Gryffindor.

It was finally down to the keepers; Ron was flying against Cormac McLaggen. Cormac saved four out of five flying in the wrong direction. Ron managed to save all five so he was the new Gryffindor Keeper. Cormac was not happy about this but Harry was not going let himself be intimidated. The three friends went to Hagrid's they heard voices inside. One was Hagrid's and the other was Sakura's.

"Hagrid open up, we want to talk to you!" Harry said. There was no sound within. "If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open," Harry said pulling out his wand.

"Harry," Hermione said sounding shocked, "you can't possibly…"

"Yeah I can!" Harry said, "Stand back."

The door burst open as Harry knew it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking, despite the flowery apron and Professor Namikaze giggling, positively alarming.

"I'm a teacher!" Hagrid roared, "A teacher Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said emphasizing the last word as he put his wand in his pocket.

Hagrid looked stunned, "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me Potter?"

"Oh very clever," Hagrid growled, "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in yeh ungrateful little…"

"I should go," Naruko said she turned to Ron before leaving, "congratulations on making the team."

"How did you know?" Ron asked his eyes widen in shock. She just smiled before leaving.

Harry Ron and Hermione stayed at Hagrid's until lunch time came around. During that time they got Hagrid to forgive them for not taking his class. After lunch they went to Professor Namikaze class where interesting story's from all over. The one that everyone seemed to like the most was a legend of a man who brought magic to Japan, and how he had saved the world from a creature of unlimited power.

And after dinner Harry Ron Neville and Hermione decided to tag along went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, where they had been told to meet her.

Naruko sat on Snape's desk smiling as they all entered the room a large space had been cleared. "It's good to see you all," she said smiling hoping off the desk.

"Let's start with the beginning to see if we can find out why you can use nonverbal spells," she said, "why are nonverbal spells useful?"

They all turned to Hermione who made no attempt to answer the question, "why are you guys looking at Miss Granger, she won't always be there to give you the answers. There is no right or wrong answer."

"Because your enemy doesn't know what spell you are going to use," Neville said in a soft voice.

"Very good," she said smiling brightly a slight blush crossed his cheeks, "now why would that be useful?"

"Because… it is harder to defend when you don't know what is coming," Harry answered.

"Another good answer," she said still smiling. "So if that is the case why would a Witch or wizard shout what spell they are going to use?"

"Intimidation," Ron said trying to get praised like the others.

"Well…I guess…if is a spell you know that they can't defend there would be no point in trying to hide it," Hermione snickered behind her hand and Ron's head fell slightly.

"Because it takes less concentration to verbal spell than a nonverbal spell," Hermione said after no one else said anything.

"Very good Miss Granger and that is why you are one of my favorite students," she said smiling brightly.

"Who else is among your favorites?" Ron asked sounding hopeful.

"I can tell you to do so would be showing favoritism," she answered.

"But you told Hermione that she is one of your favorites," Ron pointed out.

"Split into groups," Naruko said ignoring the statement. "I want you to work on nonverbal spells with your partner."

Ron and Hermione were one group and Harry and Neville were in another, "Miss Granger I want to go on the offensive," Naruko told her.

"But…I can't do nonverbal and she can," Ron said in protest.

"Well it gives you incentive to learn quickly or you will be in for a long night," Hermione smiled un-Hermione like. It was a very devilish smile, she looked as if Ron had offended her somehow and she was out for pay back.

"No for the challenge," Naruko said with a devilish smile, "I will set it up similar to how one of my examines was set up." Chiles shout up everyone's spines at the sight of the smile.

"If I catch you cheating five times there will be consequence."

"How can we cheat?" Ron asked.

"By saying or mouthing the word, and don't worry no matter how softly you say it or mouth it I will know,"

"But if we get it without using or five freebies…do we get something?" Harry asked.

"Yes the satisfaction that you can use nonverbal spells."

"That's not what I mean… I mean can we ask something from you?"

"Like what?"

"A question," Hermione answered, "if we can do what you ask will you answer a question by each of us?"

"I guess I can do that unless I can't then I hope you can forgive me," Naruko said her smile faltering for just a second. When she told them to begin instantly Ron's cries filled the room as Hermione took pleasure in jinxing him. Everyone was too afraid to try and cheat because of the way Naruko was tapping her wand on her hand.

After an hour they were all able to use nonverbal spells none of them were as good as Hermione, she was nearly as quick at spell casting without words as she was with. But the others were much slower. And they all completed the challenge.

"Is there someone you like?" Ron asked.

"Well…I think so but…I am not sure…" she said trailing off a slight blush crept across her cheeks.

"Does he go to this school?" Ron asked.

"Only one question Mr. Weasley," she said quickly composing herself.

"Why did you help me?" Neville asked.

"Why would you ask something like that do you think you are less valuable than the others?" he didn't say anything but his face said it all.

"Look Mr. Longbottom, you are just as good as anyone else. And I want to see all my students do well, I would do anything for you guys," she said smiling Neville started to blush again.

"The test that you mentioned earlier what was it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh…it was rather nasty thing…you see we were given ten questions or rather nine to start with. We all started with a perfect score and forever question you lost a point. Every time you were caught cheating you lost two so five you fail," Naruko explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Hermione said not seeing a need to cheat.

"The questions were made so you wouldn't be able to answer them without cheating, and not just that if you failed two of your friends also failed. Then there was the last question giving you a choice between two impossible choices."

"What were the choices?" Hermione asked sounding completely horrified.

"That is a second question Miss Granger, but I guess I can answer it anyway," Naruko said shrugging, "one was to drop out without getting the tenth question now and retake the test some other time."

"Who would choose that, I mean you have made it so far already?" Hermione said.

"Or get the tenth question but if you get this one wrong no matter what you score on the test you fail and not just that you can never take the test again." Compared to this Hogwarts tests were a walk in the park Harry thought to himself. Then he realized that it was his turn.

"Why do you do what you do?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to make a difference, make the world a better place, I guess would be the simplest answer, "it's getting late, so I guess we will end it here for today."

* * *

><p>We have a tight race anyone could take home the prize well anyone but Sakura, poor Sakura.<p>

Luna and Ginny tied with 4 in the race for Harry's heart

Harry Hinata and Shikamaru tied in the race for NAruko's heart

who will win you will decided or i will and i dont wanna do that...it sound too troublesome


	21. Friends

Where was Dumbledore, and what was was he doing? Harry caught sight of the headmaster only twice over the next few weeks. He rarely appeared at meals anymore, and Harry was sure Hermione was right in thinking that he was leaving school for days at a time. Harry was starting to think that Dumbledore had forgotten his lessons.

Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Harry had wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead.

While in Hogsmeade they ran into Slughorn, who was trying to get Harry to go to one of his parties again but on the night in question Harry had another lesson with Dumbledore…luckily. So Harry told Slughorn this, "Unlucky again! Ah well…you can't evade me forever, Harry!"

"I can't believe you've wriggled out of another one," Hermione said, shaking her head. "They're not that bad, you know… they're even fun sometimes…" But when she caught sight of Ron's expression, "oh look- they've got deluxe sugar quills- those would last hours!"

But with that Harry noticed something or rather someone. "Professor Namikaze!" he called out she froze as if and turned as if she hadn't expected anyone to notice her. Harry ran up to her the others following.

"Are you alright Professor?" Hermione asked noticing that she was looking around slowly.

"Yeah I am fine," she said quickly trying to smile.

But the little outburst caused a cloaked figure to stop, his three companions stopped and turned to face the tallest of them.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"He reacted to the name Namikaze, I think I have heard that names somewhere before," Shikamaru said. Sakura was looking for who had called out to see who they were talking to. And there was a girl with shoulder length brown hair talking to three people, and she heard one of them call the brunette Professor.

"Kakashi-Sensei, who is Namikaze?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata activated her byakugan and took a step back.

"Her Chakra is bigger than Naruto-Kun's but it looks like his," she said softly.

"Is this why we came here so you could talk to Naruto without us knowing?" Sakura asked leaking killer intent at silver haired Shinobi.

"Look at the time I have to go find a black cat so I can avoid it and inevitably be late to wherever I may or may not have to be," he said but before he move he was caught by Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you aren't going anywhere until you tell us what is going on," Sakura said cracking her knuckles. A look of pure terror over came Kakashi he was as good as dead, if he didn't talk they were going to kill him if he did…well he didn't know how much changes Naruto had gone thru and she might kill him and if she didn't Tsunade and Gaara would.

"How about I tell you everything," came a new voice they all turned to see the Professor standing there.

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata squeaked.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk," she said leading them in the Three Broomsticks; they found a table at the back way from everyone.

"_So what is going on? Where have you been since the end of the war?_" Sakura asked in a low voice to make sure that no one over heard her but it was necessary since no one besides them could speak Japanese.

"_I have been traveling around, while I tried to figure things out_," she said softly, "_Let's start from the beginning or what you guys know as the beginning_."

"_What does that mean?_" Sakura asked.

"_About seventeen years ago the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me_," Naruko said, "_Haven't you guys ever wondered why he chose me?_"

Everyone but Kakashi nodded, "_well you see he couldn't ask another parent to do something he himself was willing to do, and he was sure that I wouldn't miss use the power…and I had one more thing going my way. My mother was the previous Kyuubi host._"

"_The Fourth Hokage is…_" Sakura started her eyes wide.

"_His father_," Shikamaru added.

"_Well half right…you see I have never been a guy. My father, Minato Namikaze knew his wish of me to be treated like a hero wouldn't be recognized. So along with the Kyuubi he sealed his and my mother's chakra within me. Then he also placed a second seal hidden under the first. The place a henge over me to protect me, image could have happened to me the daughter of the Fourth Hokage?_" she said smiling at them, as thought after thought raced thru their minds none better than the first.

"_When did you find out?_" Hinata asked.

"_I found out my dad was the fourth when Pain attacked and I almost released the seal completely, everything else was when I learned to control the Kyuubi's chakra._"

"_So you have control of the Kyuubi?_" Shikamaru asked sounding impressed.

"_Yeah but any good that does me seeing how I am no long the Kyuubi's host,_" Naruko said pouting slightly.

"_You are no longer a Jinchuriki?_" Sakura asked.

"_No I am I just hold the Jubi in me now,_" she answered.

"_Naruto-kun, what is your name or real name?_" Hinata asked.

"_Naruko,_" she said smiling at Hinata who started twiddling her fingers as she blushed.

"Naruko-Chan…dddooo you like mmmmmen or wwwomenn?" Hinata asked her stutter returning with a vengeance.

"_Um to be honest there are some guys I find to be attractive but I find myself still being attracted to women too,"_ Naruko said innocently, suddenly all of their faces went bright red as the stared at her.

"_What's wrong are you guys not feeling well?_" she asked just as innocently.

Harry Ron and Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks, watching their favorite Professor talking to four strangers, "I wonder what she said to do that to them?" Ron asked as the four strangers went completely red. Harry didn't answer he knew how easily she could do that someone whether it was intentional or not, from firsthand experience as he remember last time he was in her office.

"I wonder if there is something in the water wherever she is from to make such attractive women," Ron said looking at Naruko's two female friends.

"The guys aren't that bad either," Hermione said her eyes falling on Shikamaru then over at Kakashi who had most of his covered.

"How do you guess that? I mean sure I guess some people could find him attractive but the other bloke has his face covered you can only see one eye and his cool yet strange hair," Ron said, "I wonder how he got his hair like that…do you think that would look good on me?"

The silvered haired man was patting Naruko on the head while she pouted, Harry couldn't help but to think how cute she looked and by the look of her friends neither could they. Soon Naruko got up along with her four friends. Harry watched as she gave the Silver haired man a hug, then she turned to a pink haired girl and hugged her. Then she turned to the last man in the group she said something that caused him to turn his head and say "mendokuse," before she hugged him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek chasing him to blush slightly and Harry want to get up and curse him. Then she turned to the last girl a very pretty girl with long black hair that almost looked blue, she had strange pale lavender eyes. As Naruko hugged her she whispered something to the dark haired girl that caused her face to red with embarrassment.

"She is out of my league but I think you have a shot mate," Ron said.

"I don't know?" Harry said as she left.

"If the 'Chosen One' can get the girl than who can?" Ron asked. On the way back to school they saw Katie bell acting very strange she rose into the air with a strange grace. Then she fell to the ground, before Harry could react, Naruko had appeared, Harry couldn't see what she had done but Katie had calmed down.

"Potter go get Snape-Senpai," Naruko order but Hagrid had returned with McGonagall.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Miss Bell touched that and has been curse, I have slowed it down enough so her life isn't in immediate danger but I think we should get her help, I didn't want to leave what she was carrying here while I took her to Snape-Senpai," Naruko explained quickly.

"Very well…but maybe Hagrid should…" but before she could even finish speaking Naruko had already pick Katie up like she weighted nothing and was gone.

"Potter your scarf if you please." McGonagall said and Harry gave it to her and they went off to see Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>I have decided since you are all so awesome to give you all what you want but the final pairs will be decided soon so until then other will be a little Harry Naru Harry Ginny Harry Luna and Naru her admires<p>

more coming soon how soon the world may never know...but i do HOOHAHAHAHMAHAHA MAAAHAHA* cough* so until then :)


	22. The Only One

A few days later Harry noticed that Professor Namikaze acting strange, she seemed a little jumpy ever since they got back for Hogsmeade. He didn't know if it was because of Katie Bell or if there had been another reason for her jumpiness. He noticed her walking out of the castle, Harry decided to follow her. The sun was starting to set, she continued to the dark forest. Harry hid behind a tree out of sight.

"_Come out! I know you are there!_" Naruko shouted. Harry didn't understand what she was saying but whatever it was she wasn't happy about something. "Stop hiding before I drag you out!"

Harry understood that, he was about to come out from hiding when someone else appeared, it was a man with jet black hair he was tall with a cold amused expression.

"_How long have you known I was here?_" Sasuke asked coolly.

"_The whole time, I was just hoping that you would have been smart enough to leave before I came for you_," Naruko replied rather coldly.

"_But that would have defeated the point now would it have Dobe_," Sasuke said smirking, "_I came to see you._"

"_And why would you do that do you have a death wish?_" Naruko said fighting back a laugh.

"_No because you won't kill me_," Sasuke said walking closer Naruko took a step back.

"_What make you think I won't_?" Naruko said slowly stepping back away from him until she could no longer her back pressed against a tree. He trapped her between his arms.

"_Because you would have killed me by now, I can see it in your ey_es," Sasuke whispered in her ear. One of his hands made its way across her cheek down her neck. She pushed his hand away causing Sasuke to smirk even more.

"_Don't touch me,_" she hissed at him, "_leave before I kill you._"

"_You are so cute when you are angry_," Sasuke said his smile was really starting to piss her off now, "_You have always been too soft, when it comes me. I think it is because you know deep down you are just like me and deep down you want me to crush Konoha…you want them to pay for what they did to you… that is why you can't kill me that is why you won't kill me._"

"_That is not true_," Naruko hissed.

"_Then why because you don't want to admit that you failed? Or you know what you would have to become to kill me…or is it that you don't want to die and like you said that is the only way it will end between us is in death_."

"_No things are different… I have the power to kill you now_," Naruko said glaring at him.

"_Then what are you waiting kill me_," Sasuke said forcing her face up ward towards his. He saw her eyes flicker over to where Harry was hiding, "_so you don't want him to see what you are, a monster,_" he whispered the last word in her ear.

She didn't say anything but she didn't have to he could see it in her eyes, "_I guess I will have to introduce myself some other time_," Sasuke said kissing her and jumped back before she could do anything, "_until next time Naru-Chan._"

"Harry what the hell are you doing out here!" she shouted causing him to flinch.

"Who was that?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, just get back to the school now!" she shouted at him but he didn't move.

"Professor, what did he want…how did he get into the grounds?"

"Please just go to the school," her voice was softer almost dead, "please do this for me…and Harry don't tell anyone about this…I will take care of it so it never happens again."

Harry went back to the school, wondering who that had been. Was it an ex that she had broken up with and he wanted her back…or was it something worse a stocker. She seemed scared should he be scared and how had he gotten into Hogwarts, the only way in was suppose to thru the main gate.

Over the next week no one had seen Naruko, Harry was worried but he seemed to be the only one who was Snape had told them all that she had been called back to take care of an emergency, but Harry didn't believe it because he had seen that guy who ever he had been.

Snape made his way to the forest to see Naruko sitting her hands placed to the ground. "Don't you think that seal is strong enough yet?"

"I can afford to make any mistakes, this is an Uchiha I am deal with the only person I have never been able to defeat, and if he get back into the ground he might not leave so peacefully next time," she said exhausted. She fell forward her hair turned back to its blond color whisker marks appearing on her cheeks. Snape pulled out his wand and waved it changing her appearance back he picked her up and carried her up to her office.

Harry was walking back from Dumbledore's office when he saw Snape holding what looked like a sleeping Professor Namikaze. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and followed him to her office Snape walked into the office the door open as Snape took her and placed her in her bed. Harry slipped into the room. He waved his wand her nightclothes appeared on her the blankets covered her. Snape walked out closing the door behind him.

When Harry was sure that Snape was gone he removed the cloak and fell beside Naruko, she was breathing lightly, looking peaceful as she slept. He got to his feet and about to leave but he stopped when he heard something, "please don't go," he turned to see that she was still sleeping, "please don't do this…Sasuke."

He looked at her in shock, was that man Sasuke. What had happened between them, he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach when he taught back to the dark haired.

Naruko was thirteen again facing Sasuke trying to talk sense into him, but no matter what she did she couldn't. A part of her died when she couldn't save him from himself, because the truth is they were the same.

She sat up wondering how long she had been in bed and how she had got there. There was a knock on her door she stood up grabbed a robe creaking the door just enough to see who it was.

"Dumbledore-Sama, how may I help you," she asked unable to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

"Professor Snape told me that you have been feeling under the weather so thought I would come and check on you…I must say the students have been worried about you," he said with a kindly smile.

"Please come in sir," she said stepping aside.

"I will only intrude for a moment," Dumbledore said, "I am sure that you are hungry," he said waving his wand and two bowls of soup appeared and some tea. The two took their seats.

"I hope you like ramen," Dumbledore said gesturing to the soup before them.

"I love it, it's my favorite food," she said smile.

"I am glad to hear it," Dumbledore said smiling, "well the reason I came was to inform you that professor Snape will be teaching your classes…but if you are up to it I am sure he won't mind you taking charge of the class."

"I will Dumbledore-Sama, I have been in bed long enough, too long for my taste," she said eating her food. After both finished their meal Dumbledore took his leave.

Harry hadn't told the others anything that he had seen, for one he wasn't sure what he had seen and two he didn't want to do anything to get her in trouble. Harry and his friends made their way into their World History class, but none of them expect to see Professor Namikaze so when they walked in they all were shocked to see her standing there. She was smiling brightly at all of them but it was obvious it was forced.

"She looks awful," Hermione said, but awful for her was still better than most on a good day. Harry decided that he would confront her after class.


	23. The Guest at Hogwarts

"Professor, who is Sasuke?" Naruko froze as she turned to face Harry. He stood there before her; he had waited until the others had left just to ask her this.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked, he voice was calm but the second Harry asked the question he realized that he shouldn't have.

"You…" he said nervously.

"I have never said that name before…unless," her eyes became cold. Harry knew he was in trouble now.

"You will forget that name you will forget what you saw in the forest and you will stay out of my business do you understand me Potter?" her voice was still calm, but he could tell it was under great strain to keep it so.

"But Professor…"

"What! What do you want? What is it that you want me to tell you?" She shouted tears running down her face. Harry had never seen someone so broken; he wanted to know what he had done to her to cause her such pain.

"I am sorry Professor…if you ever want to talk…" he said not know what else to say he turned to leave. He looked back and she was gone.

Over the next few weeks she seemed to be back to normal for the most part, but she seemed to be a little more distant with him. And that was the least of his problems Ron and Hermione were fight about something that happened back in their fourth year and then Ron's new girlfriend Lavender Brown. And to top it all off he had to go to one of Slughorn's parties, the worst part was he had to find a date soon or bad things might happen.

He couldn't ask Ginny she was going with Dean, it would have been too awkward to go with Hermione. So he made his way to Naruko's office. He stopped outside of it he noticed a strange light coming from under the door. The door was cracked slightly, in the room there were two people standing over something, neither of them were Namikaze, but he had seen them both before it was the pink haired and silver haired man from the Three Broom sticks. Then he noticed what they were standing over. It was a person and it had to be his Sensei. The two spoke in rapid Japanese so he couldn't understand a word that they said.

"What are you doing?" A bored voice asked from behind him. Harry turned to see the ponytail bored look.

"I wanted to talk to Professor Namikaze," Harry said quickly, "What is going on in there?"

"Oh…that…Namikaze has…a special condition so we have come to check on her," the man said glancing in the room.

"Is it life threatening?" Harry asked concern filling his voice.

"I don't know, her condition is…well…unique," he said rather lamely. Soon the silver haired man walked from the room.

"_How is it_?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"_The seal is more complex than anything that I have ever seen, it looks like she learned a some Fuinjutsu from someone…but it seems strong enough to keep anything from escaping while she is alive_," Kakashi answered while pulling out an orange book, and without looking at Harry he asked, "_Who's the gaki_?"

"_I don't know I thought it was too troublesome to ask_," Shikamaru said lazily, "_can I go in_?"

"_Not unless you want to die, Sakura and Hinata are giving her an exam right now, if Minato or Jiraiya things would be so much easier…they are better with seals than I am_," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"_I thought you were supposed to be the best with Fuinjutsu?_" Shikamaru said leaning against the wall.

"_I was until she surpassed me in that field too._"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked annoyed he couldn't understand a word they said.

"If we wanted you to know then we would have said it in English," Shikamaru asked. After a minute the two men walked back into the office. Harry knocked on the door

"Come in," a cheer voice called. Nervously Harry opened the door, he say Naruko sitting on her desk. Two of the most beautiful girls he had even seen stood on each side of her. So much beauty should be allowed in one place, he thought to himself.

"Mr. Potter what can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"Professor I was wondering…" he didn't know how to ask her, she looked up at him with a slightly confused expression, Harry didn't like the fact the silver haired man was snickering and the pink haired girl to her left was smiling devilishly.

"Would you go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"I am sorry Harry I can't that wouldn't be appropriate," she truly did look sorry. "I heard from Hermione that girls have got love potions and they are trying to slip them to you."

"If I wasn't your Professor than I would," she said smiling at him.

"Well…okay then…and I want to apologize for…" He started but she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it the past is the past nothing you can do to change it no matter how much we want to," Naruko said, Harry smiled as he left two good things did come from this one he knew that she wasn't mad at him and two he had a chance with her. But he didn't like the fact he heard giggling as he left her office, he turned to see his Professor pouting and her pink haired friend with her arm around her. As he made his way back to his dorm he ran into Luna and decided to ask her to the dance.

Ron couldn't understand why Harry who could have any girl in school chose Luna Lovegood, but Hermione and Ginny thought that it was nice of Harry to take her. A small part of him was happy he was Luna said yes but the rest of him wished that she would have said no. He wished…his gaze feel on Naruko as they ate breakfast.

Near the end of breakfast Dumbledore stood up, "I would like to make an announcement," he said his eyes twinkling as he waited for the silence, "Professor Slughorn would like me to tell you his party next week has been extended to all those above the fourth year unless previously invited."

This brightened the mood of all those in the upper classes while seriously disappointing all the younger students at the same time, but it gave them hope that they would get an invitation. Over the next week mayhem ensued as people scrambled for dates.

The other Professor's looked disapproving as Professor Namikaze turned down what seemed like the hundredth student to ask her to the party. It felt like Harry had to turn down just as many girls; it seemed that no one believed that he was going with Luna Lovegood.

He wondered how the party would be tonight and if Professor Namikaze would be there and if she would bring a friend. The thought of someone else with her didn't make him very happy.


	24. Slug Club Party

The Christmas decoration had been put up all over the castle, Harry had been on his way back to the Gryffindor common room while avoid his rabid fan girls. He stepped out of one of the secret passage ways only to see Professor Namikaze.

"Hello Professor," Harry said she stopped and turned to smile at him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, are you excited about the party tonight?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yes," he said then he noticed that she was standing under mistletoe, his heart skipped a beat, "umm…Professor," he said nervously.

"What is it?" she asked tilting her head making her look even cuter if it was possible.

"You are standing under mistletoe," he said pointing at the plant above her head.

"So I am… does that mean anything?" she asked as she glanced up at the plant above her head.

"Well…when someone people stand under it…well you are…" he said looking away his face slightly red. She just looked at him confused.

"Tell me I am curious," she said looking at him.

"You are supposes to kiss…" he said softly. His face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well then," she said walking up to him a kissing his cheek, "does that work?" she asked smiling at him. He was unable to speak; all he could do was nodded, "I will see you later Harry," she said waving as she started for her office.

Harry made it back to the Gryffindor common room unable to hide his glee, "did something good happen, mate?" Ron asked as he walked in. And again all Harry could do was nodded.

"Well do you want to play chess until we get ready for the party?" Ron asked. He nodded unsure what he was agreeing to his mind still back in the corridor. As they played Harry was getting beat worse than usual.

When it was finally time to go they both got dressed and headed out of the common room neither of them saw Hermione as they left. It wasn't until they reached the great hall that had been had been decorated for the occasion. The room was full of small tables covered in white linen with small white Christmas trees with gold decorations and there was one large table that had a gold table cloth, red linen napkins. There was a large tree behind this table that was also white but along with the gold ordinates there were also red ones that match the napkins. Harry had a feeling this is where the 'Slug club' was sitting. Luna was waiting outside the great hall for Harry; she looked rather pretty in her silver robes. Ron had met up with Lavender a little while ago and Harry had left the two to their snogging.

"Hello Harry," she said in her dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna…you look pretty tonight," he said.

"Why thank you Harry and you look very nice as well," she said smiling at him.

"Shall we go in?" he asked offering his arm. She took it and nodded. The first thing that Harry noticed was Professor Namikaze talking to Hermione along with the two girls friends Ms. Hyuga the dark haired girl with the rather creepy eyes, even with that said Harry couldn't help but to think she was very pretty. And then there was Ms. Hanuro she had short pink hair and jade green eyes and she too was very pretty, it seemed almost unfair to think that such beautiful people came from one place. And all the girls seem to be in love with the two men, Mr. Nara and Mr. Hatake. But to him they both seemed very lazy.

He noticed the two men ignoring Cormac Mclaggen as they sat at the head table. Harry and Luna made their way to the table and sat down beside Ginny and across from Hermione. Then Snape sat down next to Kakashi who continued to read his book while Snape looked as if he didn't want to be here. Soon the tables filled and they all sat making pleasant conversation while enjoying the meal provided.

A lot of people watched Mr. Hatake to try to get a look at his face and despite the fact that he had food on his plate that seemed to disappear they never saw his face or his left eye for that matter.

"Mr. Hatake, why don't you always have your face covered?" Ginny asked.

"I don't I take it off when I wash sleep and do a few other things," he said reading his book. They all stared at him wondering why he didn't show his face.

"Why do you cover your left eye?" Hermione asked.

"I lost my eye," he said in the same bored tone.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"It is a long tale that will make you laugh make you cry and dry your eyes with the same line," he said rather dramatically.

"Come on then tell us," another student said.

"I was taking the road of life on my way to meet up with my beloved students when a black cat crossed my path as I was helping a an old lady across the street so, I had to talk the long way around and that is way I was late," he said in the same dramatic tone before going back to his book.

"Baka-Sensei, why are you giving them one of your lame ass excuses for whenever you are late?" Naruko shouted at Kakashi.

"What were we talking about?" he asked in his bored tone. Everyone just looked at him not sure what to make of him. Music started to play and people started to get up to dance.

"Shika-kun, dance with me," Naruko said turning to him.

"No," he said in a lazy tone. She pouted at him; Harry couldn't understand how anyone could say no to her.

"Why not?" she asked her arms crossed.

"That is too troublesome," he said in the same lazy tone.

"Fine, Hinata dance with me," she said pulling her dark haired friend up and pulling her to the dance floor. Harry noticed that Ms. Hyuga's face was the brightest red he had even seen anyone turn in his life, which was rather impressive considering he had lived with Uncle Vernon for many years and had seen him turn an impressive shade of red a few times in his life. Harry also noticed that Mr. Nara kept his eyes on Professor Namikaze as she danced. He turned to see Luna busy talking with Ginny, then his eyes fell no Ms. Hanuro, she was also watching her friend with a strange expression. It was a look of pity and sorrow. The idea struck him he wasn't sure if it would work but he had to give it a try.

"Mr. Hanuro, would you like to dance," he asked as confidently as he could. She fixed him with a stare as if she was trying to read him, it was a different way than Professor Dumbledore or Namikaze or even Snape, who seemed to looked thru you into your mind and your very soul. She seemed to be studying his feature as if his body langue would tell her everything that she needed to know.

"Very well," she said after a moment, she stood up and he followed suit. Once they reached the dance floor she eyes fixed upon him again, "what is it that you want?"

"I just…" he started.

"Please don't lie to me, you are very bad at it," she said coolly.

"Well," he said feeling even more nervous, "I was wondering what is going on between you and Professor Namikaze?"

"We are just friends," she said looking guilty about something.

"I don't believe that there is something going," Harry said. Her expression hardened for a moment.

"Why do you care Mr. Potter?"

"Well…I," then an evil little smirk crossed her face.

"You like her," it was a question.

"Well…" he said again nervously.

"Very well Mr. Potter. We went to school together and… I wasn't very nice to her…no one was for the most part…but she always went out of her way to help others, just to see them smile no matter how much pain it may cause her."

"But she always seems so happy," Harry said looking over at his Professor dancing with her dark haired friend.

"She will never let people see her weak…she has always been like that for as long as I have known her."

"Who is Sasuke?" At this she looked absolutely horrified.

"How do you know that name?" she asked trying to keep her tone level.

"Professor Namikaze let it slip," he said quickly.

"I would recommend you never say that name again and just forget about him," she said.

"But…" he started.

"No buts just drop it," she snapped at him. Harry knew when he was defeated and dropped it. At the end of the song she smiled at him it was quite unsettling to see such a drastic change so quickly. She walked back to her seat and Harry started to but he noticed Snape talking to Malfoy and neither of them looked like they were in a good mood and soon left for the hall. Harry decided to go see what they were talking about, so Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and followed. They were in a deserted class room

"…cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled…"

"I didn't do anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" Malfoy said angrily. "For the last time I didn't do it. Okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy on one knows about- don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work- I can stop you!"

"Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from you master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting!" Harry continued to listen he became more curios as the conversation went on, but this did prove one thing he was right about Malfoy he had been right the whole time. He decided to return to the party, and when he returned he saw that Professor Namikaze had gotten Mr. Nara to dance. Mr. Hatake was staring at Harry his expression no longer bored but cold as if he had known something about him that he didn't like. Had Ms. Hanuro told him what they had talked about? But this only last for a second and Harry might have just imagined the whole thing.

It was nearing the end of the night Professor Namikaze was in a hushed conversation with her friends in a corner as the people started to leave. Harry took his eyes off them for a second then he turned back to see they had all vanished.

He tried to push the thoughts of the night to the back of his mind as he took Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Thank you Harry I had a lovely time," Luna said in her dreamy voice and did something Harry never expected she gave him a swift kiss on his cheek before leaving him. He turned touching the spot on his cheek that she had kissed wondering what was going on.


	25. Felix Felicis

When they returned from Christmas break, Harry had his first lesson of the new term, he told Dumbledore what he had heard Snape and Malfoy saying. Dumbledore reaction was not what he was expecting. He didn't think anything of it, and when Harry pressed the matter Dumbledore grew angry or angry for Dumbledore. But then he gave him a mission to get a memory from Slughorn.

It was much more difficult than Harry would have thought and not much else was going right he couldn't figure out what Malfoy was up too, they had lost their next Quidditch match because Ron was in the hospital and Cormac had taken his place and had hit him with the beaters bat that he wasn't suppose to even have.

Finally Harry decided to use some of the Felix Felicis, and he felt great like he could do anything, "excellent," he said smiling brimming with confidence, "really excellent. Right…I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together looking aghast.

"No, Harry- you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" Hermione said.

"No," he said confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron looking stunned.

"Yeah," Harry said pulling out his invisibility cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," his two friends said together, both looking positively alarmed now.

"This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?" she said anxiously holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of –I don't know…"

"Essence of Insanity," Ron suggested, as Harry swung the cloak over his shoulders. Harry laughed and Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing…or at Felix does," he said as he strolling confidently to the door and threw the cloak over his head. There were many things that happened but none of them really mattered at the moment he just had to get to Hagrid's.

Ti was when he reached the bottom step that is occurred to him how very pleasant it would be to pass the vegetable patch on his walk to Hagrid's. It was not strictly on the way, bit it seemed clear to Harry that this was a whim on which he should act, so he directed his feet immediately towards the vegetable patch, where he was pleased, bit not altogether surprised to find Professor Slughorn in conversation with Professor Sprout. Harry lurked behind a low stone wall feeling at peace with the world listening to their conversation.

After Professor Sprout vanished into the darkness in the direction of the green houses, and Slughorn directed his steps to spot where Harry stood, invisible.

Seized with an immediate desire to reveal himself, Harry pulled off the cloak with a flourish.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Merlin's beard, Harry, you made me jump," Slughorn said stopping dead in his track and looking wary. "How did you get out of the castle?"

"I think Filch must've forgotten to lock the doors," Harry said cheerfully, and was delighted to see Slughorn scowl.

"I'll be reporting that man, he's more concerned about litter than proper security if you asked me…But why are you out here, Harry?"

"Well, sir, it's Hagrid," Harry said who knew that the right thing to do just now was to tell the truth. "He pretty upset…But you won't anyone, Professor? I don't want trouble for him…"

Then Harry explained the whole situation to Slughorn who decide that he would go with him. Harry found it was rather simple to get the memory from Slughorn after he had given him a few drinks then started talking about his mother.

After he had gotten the memory he ran back to the school to go to Dumbledore's office but something told him that he should take the long way to his office. On his way he stopped when he noticed something inside what was supposes to be an empty class room.

Naruko opened a cabinet and out came an extremely beautiful and terrifying blond, her hair reached her back her eyes were bright blue and she had whisker marks, she wore the same clothes that he had remember that Sasuke guy wearing, she was covered in blood and around her where…corpses. Harry recognized a few of them as the people that had visited her but there were more, many more that he didn't know.

The girl smirked show her elongated canines, she had an animalistic look about her but it added to her beauty and also made her scary as hell. Her eyes changed from their blue color to a deep crimson red the whisker marks became more pronounced her canine even longer her nails grew into what looked like claws. And after all this she was still extremely beautiful. Her shirt opened enough to show her prefect stomach what looked like a strange tattoo, that seemed to be changing into a black hole and from the hole popped a giant fox. By this time she had her wand out and without a word it turned into a plush toy of the giant fox. Harry noticed that it had nine tails he had never seen a fox with nine tails before.

"Professor?" Harry said looking at her she turned her eyes looked almost dead but she was smiling at him.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," he said coolly.

"Well you are in luck he just got back a few minutes ago," she said turning away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I am fine Harry," she said smiling at him, and then he remembered what Ms. Hanuro had told him.

"No you're not," he said, her smile faded.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well…your friend Ms. Hanuro… told me that you don't like bothering people with your problems," Harry said walking closer to her.

"And she says I have a big mouth," she said smiling slightly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, it is okay Harry, I can take care of my own demons," she said smiling a little more, her eyes widened when he hugged her tight.

"Do you remember when we met," Harry said, "Do you remember how you listened to me. You made me feel like everything was going to be alright…I want to return the favor."

He pulled away enough so he could look her in the eyes, then without thinking he kissed her. She was caught off guard but she didn't fight him. He didn't know how long he was in the room kissing her, but however long it was, it was not long enough. They broke apart when they both heard something.

"Mr. Potter you need to talk to Dumbledore," she said turning away from him. He wanted to saw something but he didn't know what to say now. He walked out the room glancing back a couple time before he went off to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Sorry i havent been updating like i had been, I will update as soon as i get the chance because after tomorrow I dont know when the next time i will be able to<p> 


	26. The meaning of fear

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room it was far too late to tell Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes, he went up to his room to see that Ron had a large red mark on his face like someone had hit him then he remembered that Lavender had seen Ron and Hermione leaving a room with him but he was invisible so she didn't know that he had also been in the room.

The next more was Saturday and Harry told them everything, then he remembered what he had wanted to ask Hermione.

"Have you ever heard of a giant fox with nine tails?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione.

"Yes, I have," she said pulling out a book called Mysterious Ruins Thru out the Ages; she flipped it open and turned to a page. And there was a stone tablet with a large fox with nine tails.

"What does the book say about it?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nothing, all it says is that no one has been able to read the ruins there is no spell that can decipher it," Hermione said.

"Maybe you can ask Professor Namikaze…since she is very knowledgeable of world history," Harry said quickly.

"Your right Harry I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner," she gathered her things and ran out the door to Professor Namikaze. She knocked on the door.

"Enter," called a voice from the other side, Hermione opened the door and she was reading a book, the same book she was always reading.

"Professor why are you always reading that book, I mean you must have finished it by now?" Hermione asked.

"This is my favorite book although it never really sold well…at least compared to his other books," she said looking at the cover of the book smiling, "but you are too young to know this book or his other books."

"We are the same age," Hermione pointed out.

"True but like I said, this book never sold and it is much older than the both of us…and his other books…well you don't want to read those," Namikaze said, "but I don't think you came here to discuss my taste in books."

"No… I was read a book and I came across a ruin of a nine tailed fox but there nothing on it," Hermione said, "and I was hoping since you seem to know a lot about world history…that you might know something."

"Lucky for you Ms. Granger, I do," Namikaze said putting her book in her desk. "The reason that that book doesn't have anything one the fox is because those who know about it won't speak of it to outsiders anyway. What we do have on the Kyuubi can only be deciphered by really powerful and rare magic that only a few have…there are only three alive who can read it."

"Do you know them?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do, but that is all that I can tell you I am sorry," she said.

"Can I ask you something about that book you are reading?"

"I don't see any harm in it."

"You said it is an old book that didn't sell…so how do you have copy?"

"My Godfather wrote it," she said. Hermione bide her Professor a good day before returning to the Gryffindor commons.

"What did you learn?" Harry asked when she got back.

"Nothing really, only a few people can read the ruins and she couldn't tell me anything else," Hermione said, then a thought hit her, "But why do you want to know about it?"

"I saw her facing a boggart and it…" Harry didn't know how to tell them what he had seen, "it turned into a pretty girl," Harry said in a complete understatement, "she had long blond hair eyes just like Professor's, and three whisker marks on each cheek… on her stomach she had this strange tattoo that turned into a hole and a giant fox started to come out of girls stomach."

"What do you think that means?" Ron asked.

"I don't know maybe the Kyuubi can take human form or it can take over a person," Hermione said, "but we can't asked Professor Namikaze I don't think that she will tell us…and I don't think that she will be happy if she knew that harry told us this."

"Should we be afraid of this thing if someone as powerful as Professor Namikaze is…I mean you saw what she did to Malfoy during class?" Ron said nervously. Then Harry remembered something that caused the bottom of his stomach drop out he had seen the girl before. He did realize it because he had seen her face, but here hair was the same sunshine yellow, but the eyes weren't blue. But then again the boggart's eyes changed as well.

"We should be afraid…I have seen the girl the boggart turned into before," Harry said in a soft voice his throat felt dry," she…she was at the Ministry last year…she fought Voldemort."

"So she is dead?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said, "but she…she did things that shouldn't have been possible."

"Are you sure it was the same person?" Hermione asked.

"I am," Harry said.

"Then you should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"I can't I don't want to get Namikaze in trouble," Harry said.

"Maybe Dumbledore already knows," Ron said.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Dumbledore hired because she knows about this unknown woman… fox whatever she is," Ron said. That did make sense, when Harry thought about it, but that didn't explain why Dumbledore didn't trust her.

They went to lunch soon after only to be surprised to see Mr. Hatake leaning against the wall. Talking to Professor Namikaze, "_Kaka-Sensei what are you doing here?_"

"I thought I would come and check on you and give you something_?_" he said giving her his eye smile.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him a little confused. He reached into his vest pulling out some pictures.

"Do you remember that Christmas party?" he asked kindly. She nodded not sure if she liked where this was going. "Well I took some lovely pictures so we could all cherish that Night."

He started showing her the pictures and while her face started to turn a deep shade of red with each picture, "they are rather cute if I do say so myself," Kakashi said still smiling.

"Who have you shown these pictures to?" she asked nervously.

"Hinata Sakura and Shikamaru, I might have sent a few copies to Tsunade-Sama you know how much she misses you…oh and Gaara-Sama," now she turned a really pale really quickly, "is there anyone else you would like to show these to?"

"No!" she shouted, "you are such a pain in the ass!"

"No I think that was…" he started to say.

"Shut up or I will kill you," she snapped at him then began to pout. Then when he wasn't paying attention she snatched the photos from him.

"Hello there," Kakashi said, Naruko quickly turned to see Harry and his friends standing there.

"How long have you three been there?" she asked nervously.

"What happened at this Christmas party?" Ron asked.

"Well my cute little student here…" Kakashi started.

"If you say one more word I will rip your balls off and feed them to you," she snapped all three guys flinched.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Harry asked and the second he did he wished he hadn't. Fear like he had never felt before consumed him, everyone stepped away from Harry, as a dark ominous energy surrounded the usually happy go lucky Professor.

"No," she said as Harry took a step back, "if he tells shows or brings anything to do with that party hell will seem like paradise."

"So we aren't going to find out what happened?" Ron asked.

"Not unless you want to die," she said an evil smile appearing on her face. Ron just shook his head, "do we all understand each other?"

They all nodded, and her personality did a complete one eighty, "let's go get some food I am hungry," the four followed in silence too afraid to say anything. Harry thought that he could ask Mr. Hatake about the fox but he didn't think that he would risk pissing off Professor Namikaze any more than she was already.

A few days later and a few days before the match against Revenclaw, Harry found himself walking down to dinner alone, Ron went to the bathroom to throw up; Hermione went to talk to Professor Vector about a mistake that she thought that she had made on a test. More out of habit than anything he found himself going thru the seventh-floor corridor.

Harry only stopped staring at this unlikely coupling when he walked right into a suit of armor. The load crash brought him out of his reverie; hurrying from the scene lest Filch turn up, he dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below. Outside the bathroom, he pressed his ear against the door. He could not hear anything. He very quietly pushed the door open.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from on the cubicles. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"

"No one can help," Malfoy said. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it…I can't… It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he will kill me…"

And Harry realized that, with a shocked so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying…actually crying…tears streaming down his pale face into grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry starring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, the two started to fight blowing everything up around them,

"Crucio"

"Sectumsempra…" they shouted in unison but both spells were blocked and they were blasted apart. They turned to see Professor Namikaze with Moaning Myrtle floating beside her. Her eyes were cold she looked beyond pissed her wand still raised.

"What were you two thinking?" her voice was calm but it was dangerous, "Myrtle bring me Snape and McGonagall…now."

Without a word the ghost was off Malfoy raised his wand at her without thinking, but he lost his wand before he could do anything else. It was much longer until their heads of houses appeared.

"I caught them dueling, but I thought it would be more appropriate for you two since you are heads of houses," she said her voice calm, and Harry was inwardly thankful that McGonagall was dealing with him because Professor Namikaze look murderous. McGonagall seemed to notice this.

"I will allow you to deal with Mr. Potter's punishment and I will support," Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"I will deal with Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coolly.

"Potter to my office I will be there in a few minutes," she snapped, he did as he was told.

A few minutes after he arrived she showed up, "Potter, there will be no more Quititch, games or practice the only time you can leave your dorm is for meals class and to go to the library to study and detention and your first will be with me Saturday morning. Now leave my sight before I think of something else to tack on to your punishment."

Harry started to leave, "one more thing Mr. Potter if you break anymore rules you will be expelled, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," he said before he left.

* * *

><p>Will we ever find out what happened at the party does hell really hath no fury like a woman scorned? all these will be answer<p> 


	27. Attack on Hogwarts

Over the next few weeks Professor eased up on him because she learned that Malfoy was barely punished for his part. He still had detention every weekend but that was the extent of his punishment. He had over heard her shouting at Snape for letting Malfoy off with a slap on the wrist for something that should have landed him in prison.

It hadn't been all bad. After they had won the Quidditch cup he and Ginny started dating. He did like her but he couldn't get Professor Namikaze out of his head. Awake or asleep his thoughts often drifted to her. Harry could help but to notice that Professor Namikaze was acting a little strange as it neared the end of the year, but he seemed to be the only one who noticed.

Ron joked to him that she was upset that he was dating his sister. Hermione didn't think this was the case, she thought it might have been due to stress of her other job, because Mr. Hatake had shown up a couple more times since then a few time with the pink haired Ms. Hanuro, who Ron had built up the courage to ask out. She smiled and turned him down.

Hermione had found it quiet amusing when she turned him down asking him "what did you expect?" and Ron turned red at the ears but didn't answer.

Harry was now in Dumbledore's office he had just gotten in an agreement with Dumbledore about everything he had learned over the last few weeks. But he had only stopped when Dumbledore brought up the fact that they were going to go after another Horcrux. Dumbledore took him out into Hogsmeade so they could apperate.

Naruko watched as they left, she turned and returned to the castle. She went down Snape's office; he was alone looking over some papers.

"Snape-san, its tonight isn't it," it wasn't a question and Snape knew this.

"Yes, we believe that tonight Draco will make his move," Snape said coolly.

"Do you wish me to save Dumbledore?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No even if you stopped him from tonight he would die with the curse on his hand soon enough," Snape answered.

"Very well how would you like me to deal with Malfoy's friends when they arrive?"

"I just want you to keep the students safe… and remember Potter is the most important, you must keep him safe at all cast," Snape said. She bowed and left his office she cut her thumb and made a few quick hand signs a small toad appeared.

"Go to Hogsmeade and keep an eye out for Potter…I have to go get a few friends," she said the toad nodded his head then hopped off. Then she vanished appearing her home in London where Kakashi and the others.

"I need you at Hogwarts but you mustn't be seen protecting the students," she said they all nodded they all took hold of her and vanished.

A few hours later Dumbledore and Harry appeared in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore was weak; Harry had to get him to the castle soon. He summoned a couple of brooms so they could fly to the school. Dumbledore muttering something so that they could fly on to the school grounds. They landed on the astronomy tower and Harry was to go get Snape. But before he could he was told to hide so he did.

"Who else is here?" Draco asked when he saw the second broom.

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Harry saw Malfoy's face pale eyes shift back to Dumbledore in greenish glare of the mark.

"No," he said. "I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight.

"Well, well, very good indeed. You found a way to let them in did you?"

"Yeah," Malfoy said, who was now panting. "Right under your nose and you never realized!"

"Ingenious," Dumbledore said. "Yet…forgive me…where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long… I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do."

Dumbledore had an ideal chat with Draco until guest started to arrive in the form of Death Eaters. Then soon Snape appeared.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able…"

But somebody else spoken Snape's name, quite softly.

"Severus…"

The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading. Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus…please…"

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hi Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's screamed of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shinning skull and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

The Death Eater started to back into the school were Harry's friends were, he stunned the last one and took care to step on the Death Eater as he ran down the stairs after Snape.

He noticed strange things even with magic, every time a Death Eater went to attack a student, something would stop them he saw heavy object being hurled interacting the spells, the spells would vanish in mid air, and the freakiest thing was when he saw shadows attacking people. The werewolf was being choked as he tried to attack Ginny; his face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Harry made his way to the grounds attack the occasional Death Eater as he passed, until he caught up to Snape.

"Trusted you!" Harry shouted at Snape shooting spells at him. But Snape just blocked the spells and continued to run away, the rebounded spell lit Hagrid's hut "fight me you coward."

Harry shot another spell, "Sectumsempra!" Snape blocked this one too but now he looked furies.

"You dare use my own spell against me!" he pointed his wand at Harry but before either of them could act Harry was knocked aside Professor Namikaze had her wand pointed at Snape.

"I am afraid it ends here Severus," she said coolly. She bag to duel Snape and it was like nothing he had seen before, he saw how much his skills lacked and soon Bellatrix joined the duel. Harry was about to help her, she turned to him for a second, "Harry, get back to the Castle, I can fight both of them and protect you…"

It happened so quickly that Harry wasn't sure what he had seen her eyes flashed red for a second then as she was hit in the chest with a flash of green light. She fell back into Hagrid's hut lost in the flames, Harry stood horrified as Snape dragged Bellatrix off as she laughed. It was the same laugh that she had when she killed Sirius.

Slowly Harry made his way back to the Castle when he saw a group gathering around the Astronomy tower where Dumbledore had fallen. Harry pushed his way thru to see Dumbledore's twisted corpse. He fell beside the fallen head master straightened his glassed that were lopsided on his face. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Ginny. She led him from the group of students.

Harry froze when he saw Mr. Hatake and his three younger comrades. "How long have they been here?" Harry asked nervously wondering if they already knew.

"I don't know this is the first I have seen of them," Ginny said, "but where is Professor Namikaze shouldn't she be with them?"

He could feel his guilt taking over him, "I need to talk to them for a second," Harry said in a hushed tone.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Ginny asked in concern. He nodded, he saw Mr. Hatake pulling down on the headband covering his left eyes as they approached.

"How can I help you Mr. Potter," he asked.

"Professor Namikaze is…" he started.

"Troublesome," Mr. Nara said taking a deep breath, "we are already aware of the situation." Harry could understand how he could have such a lazy domineer in such a time.

"You don't understand Professor Namikaze…" but he was cute off again.

"We already know," Ms. Hanuro said kindly.

"Go back to the common room, we will deal with clean up," Mr. Hatake said, Harry just nodded and went to the castle with Ginny on his arm.

"What happened to Professor Namikaze?" Ginny asked.

"I will tell you later, but was anyone hurt?"

"No, some of the Order members were hurt but not one was seriously injured."

They made their way to the common room Ron and Hermione appeared shortly after them then he told them everything, how Dumbledore died, how Professor Namikaze had died.

A couple days later, was a funeral for Dumbledore and Namikaze the only ones who had died during the battle.

Kakashi and the other three Shinobi made their way to the edge of the forest, "are you sure this was for the best?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," a blond in a toad mask said appearing before them. "This will make my job easier."


	28. A Second Encounter

Flashes of light broke the darkness, a revealing in all their deadly brilliance a rare beauty, her features hardened as she danced between the flash, wordlessly blocking spells just as easily as she cast them. But she didn't just do battle with one adversary but two, Voldemort's most loyal. This beauty, no older than him, fighting these two, the reason both Dumbledore and Series were dead.

She tried to speak before she was blasted in the chest, the green light illuminated her feature her normally blue eyes seemed to glow an eerie red, as she fell back. Harry opened his eyes as he looked out knowing it would be time for him to leave this place soon.

In the darkness a cloaked figure watched in silence, watching as a group of men made their way into number four Private drive. They knew that the time would soon come where action would be inevitable, death hidden in the heavens, hidden high above the clouds, but visible plan as day to the masked figure. No one rather nothing could hide from the red eyes, red eyes with three rings and nine tomoe, now fixed on the sky.

Their head slowly lowered as fourteen left the house, seven of them Potters. But the real one was easily spotted from the way that he held himself, how he walked the way he acted even with the slightest actions set him apart. Something most wouldn't notice but with these eyes nothing went unmissed. Harry was with Hagrid, the most obvious chose.

They would sit and wait for the right time to act the moment the actions, watching as they all kicked off heading into the skies. Now were the hooded figure once stood was another Harry Potter, a prefect copy of the boy. The battle above had begun and now it was time to act, the Harry Potter vanished silently.

"Potter, give me your broom stick," Harry jumped to see himself standing on the side of the cart at an angel so he remained hidden from the pressures. Harry did as he was told, "hide under your cloak," the other Harry told him. He did as he was told and at the same time the second Potter leapt on to the broom and flew towards the battle flying just like Harry. Soon the Oder members noticed this but they didn't know this wasn't the real Potter, no one knew this wasn't the real Potter but Harry himself and Hagrid.

"Harry, what are you doing?" someone shouted but the imposter said nothing to the man, the shooting spells at every Death Eater in range until Voldemort himself appeared.

"Harry Potter, you decided to show yourself to me…" Voldemort said chasing Harry further away from the other along with the Death Eaters. The Harry Imposter dodged everyone one of his attacks with ease as if he could read his movements. The Order members knew there was nothing they could do; if they went after Harry they along with Harry would be killed. Voldemort had his eyes on Harry along with all his Death Eaters forgetting the rest.

Harry Dodged and weaved thru the shower of spells until the Death Eaters and their Master were pulled far enough away from others.

"Tom I told you that we would meet again," the Harry said the serpent like eyes widened in a brief moment of fear as he realized who he was dealing with.

"Kill him!" Voldemort shouted green lights rained down on the imposter but they were gone before the spell could get anywhere near them.

At the Weasley's they watched as the groups appeared on after another with no sigh of Harry or Hagrid and their portkey had already arrived. Soon the only ones missing were Harry and Hagrid, and Moody and Mundungus.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked allowed.

"Do you think he got away?" Kingsley asked looking up towards the sky.

"I hope so but… why did he have go and do something so stupid?" Lupin asked more to himself than anything.

"What did Harry do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He used himself as bait so the rest of us could get away," Hermione said tears running down her face silently.

"No I didn't," a voice said from behind them, Harry and Hagrid were standing there. Harry held is broom on one hand and a scroll in another. Hagrid looked a little woozy.

"What are you talking about we say you!" Ron said.

"It wasn't…there was another me," Harry said.

"Yes there were seven that was the point of us taking the polyjuice potion," Ron pointed out.

"No this one was different; they could do things I have never seen a Wizard do… like stand on the side of a flying bike… they moved just like me…they fought like me but with more skill," Harry said remembering as seeing the imposter fighting on the broom.

"But you were not with Hagrid when we…" Lupin started.

"I was…I was just under my cloak…like they told me to do," Harry explained.

"Why did you miss your portkey?" Lupin asked.

"We were about to take it when we met the other Harry at Tonk's parents' house. They gave me my things and then gave me this scroll…they said use Specialis Revelio on it, then he brought us here," Harry finished.

"Here inside the barriers?" Lupin asked frowning.

"Yeah, I figured it was one of the Order Members since they knew where I was going and which one was me from the beginning," Harry said.

"No Harry, all the order members that knew of the plan are here except Moody and Mundugus," Lupin said taking the scroll. He opened it and muttered the spell before tapping the scroll and there appeared the corpse of Mad-eye Mood. Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest unable to look at it, the eye still spinning in his head Hermione grabbed on to Ron's arm as Ron looked way.

"Harry, do you have any idea who that imposter could have been?" Lupin asked.

"No…" he said thinking. He remembered the masked figure at the ministry but they didn't have any of his hairs to make a polyjuice potion did they. Then he remembered some of the amazing things she did without a wand and wondered if she needed polyjuice to change her appearance. But then how did she know where he lived when he was going to be moved. Then again she had known he was going to the ministry. But the question remained why, why go thru all this trouble to remain hided if they were allies, and if they weren't then why not just kill him. The younger wizards were sent inside while the grownups had a hushed conversation.

Unbeknownst to them there was someone listening a blond little someone, who at that moment stood atop the Weasley's home. Vanishing as the adults went their separate ways.

She appeared in her loft saying to herself, "one dead thirteen unharmed, could have been better, could have been worse," before she went into her bathroom to take a shower and turn in for the night.


	29. Party Crashers

Naruko walked out of the her bathroom wearing only a towel, Shikamaru had his back to her and an evil smile crossed her face, "Sneak Attack no Jutsu," she shouted tackling him from behind.

"You don't announce sneak attacks…baka," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone, then he turned to see Naruko in only her towel he quickly turned back around his face beat red, "go put something on, troublesome blond."

"I do have something on!" she shouted back at him. Hinata and Sakura stepped into the hall way to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru is being mean to me," she said tears up in her eyes. Shikamaru turned to look at a very angry Sakura.

All he managed to get out before the beating started was, "troublesome blond," before his cries of pain could be heard all over England.

Harry shot up out of bed at the sound, "Ron, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did…what do you think that was?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was, they sounded like they were in great pain," Harry said looking out the window. The next few weeks Harry and his friends were put to work getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding which was to be head the day after Harry's birthday.

Harry noticed that the Jobs that Mrs. Weasley was giving them kept him from interacting with Ron or Hermione. Harry wanted to believe it was keep their minds off the recent events, but he was sure it was to keep them from making plans about where they were going after the wedding.

On Harry's birthday Rufus Scrimgeour paid him a visit to hand over the things left to them in Dumbledore's will. Everything but the sword of Gryffindor, which Scrimgeour said it didn't belong to Dumbledore so he had no right to give it away.

The wedding the next day was a beautiful affair, Ron was less than happy to see Viktor Krum. During the reception he took a seat with Harry, Ron and Hermione, even thou he didn't know it was Harry, because he had take polyjuice potion so that no one would know it was him.

"Vo is that," Viktor asked. Harry turned to see a blond girl with bright blue eyes, Harry had seen her before but he couldn't remember where he had seen her. Harry got up his eyes went blank as they met hers. He walked towards her; a few people Ginny noticed this along with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Harry happy birthday I brought you a gift," she whispered in his ear slipping a piece of paper into his front pocket. When he came back to his senses she was gone. Harry shock his head, his mind felt s fuzzy he walked back to the party.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked sounding worried. While Ron gave him the thumbs up and Ginny shout him a glare and Luna even gave her attempt of a glare but it didn't have the same effect as when Ginny or Hermione did it.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know?" he said again feeling more foolish by the minute.

"She said something to you what did she say?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know?" he said his head dropped.

"What do you know?" Ginny snapped at him.

"I know when I looked into her eyes my mind went completely blank and the next thing I know I am standing over there alone," Harry said. Then something silver crashed into the center of the tent and it spoke in Kingley's deep voice.

"Scrimgeour is dead the ministry has fallen, they are coming," everyone started to panic, but as the Death Eaters started to show up a piece of paper fell on the ground and slowly started to burn keeping the Death Eaters out.

"Harry we have to go," Hermione said taking him and Ron by the arm and before he was forced to aperate he saw her again with a smile small smile on her face then but it was her eyes that drew him in the bright blue just like Professor Namikaze. They ended up Tottenham Court Road; they walked into a coffee shop but where soon followed by a couple of Death Eaters. They decided that they had to go somewhere else before they were found again, and the only place they could think of, was Number twelve Grimmauld Place. They walked into the house; it looked as if someone had been there.

Harry took a step into the house, "Severus Snape?"

Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness, making all three of the jump back in fright.

"We're not Snape!" choked out Harry, before something whooshed over him like cold air and his tongue curled backwards on itself, making it impossible to speak. Before he had time to feel inside his mouth, however his tongue had unraveled,

"That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad Eye set up for Snape!" Hermione stammered.

Harry took another step, something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, and before any of them could say another word a figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust colored, and terrible: Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open; the gray figure was gliding towards them, faster and faster, its waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly familiar dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm pointing at Harry.

"No! It was us! We didn't kill you…"

The figure exploded in a great cloud of dust. They quickly silenced Mrs. Black and before Harry could go deeper in the house, Hermione stopped him, "Homenum revelio."

Nothing happened, "well you just had a big shock," Ron said kindly. "What was that suppose to do?"

"It did what I meant it to do!" Hermione said rather crossly. "That was a spell to reveal human presence, and there is nobody here except us!"

"And old Dust," Ron said looking at the spot on the carpet, before they went deeper into the house. They got word from Mr. Weasley saying that everyone was alright and for them not to reply because they were being watched.

The three friends decided that to stay in the living room for tonight. They let Hermione have the coach while they found the most comfortable thing to sleep.

While they slept Naruko stepped from the shadows, she noticed Harry was shivering; she quickly found him a blanket and placed it over the top of him. She looked over at Ron and Hermione who had fallen asleep holding hands. After she was sure that they were fine she went upstairs into one of the bedrooms and lay down on the bed to get some sleep.

The next morning when Harry woke up the blanket slipped off of him, he figured that Ron or Hermione must have put it on him last night. He went up stairs and noticed that it looked as if someone had gone thru the rooms in search of something. He as he looked around Sirius's and inside he found a note written by his mother addressed to Sirius he read it over again only to come to the same conclusion there was a page missing.

"Harry!" he heard from down stairs.

"I am up here!" he called back and Hermione opened the door.

"Did you do this?" she asked looking around.

"No it was like this when I got here," he answered, "the other rooms are like this too."

They made their way back down stairs to meet up with Ron when Harry stop when he saw the name on the door "Regulus Arcturus Black" RAB.

"Hermione look at this," he said as calmly as he could her eyes widened in realization.

"Ron, come here!" she called down.

"If it has anything to do with spiders I want to eat breakfast first," he called up but he came up anyway. He looked between Hermione and where she was point, "so what its Sirius's brother."

"His initials Ron," Hermione said happily.

"RAB, hold on RAB the bloke that stole the locket it was Sirius's brother?"

"Yes he was a death Eater so he might have known about the Horcruxes," Harry said but after trying to find it and failing they were about to give up when an idea struck Harry.


	30. Girls Nighteyes of the enemy

"Kreacher!" Harry called out there was a popping sound and the elf appeared before them.

"Master," croaked Krecher in his bullfrog like voice, and he bowed low, muttering to his knees, "back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley and the Mudblood…"

"I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood,'" Harry growled. He would have Kreacher, with his snout like noise bloodshot eyes, a distinctly unlovable object even if the elf had not betrayed Sirius to Voldemort.

"I've got questions for you and you will answer them truthfully," Harry said his eyes fixed on the elf who bowed in response. Then Harry started to ask questions about the locket that they had tried to throw out, Kreacher admitted that he had taken it but that he no longer had it. He continued to tell them how the locket come to become in his possession. The three of them started to feel bad for the elf, and then Harry gave the locket to Kreacher and asked him to find the person who had stolen the real locket and bring them to him.

Naruko Hinata and Sakura were walking thru London for a girls' day out. Naruko decided that there wasn't much trouble Potter and his friends could get into while in a house that no one but the order members could get into. So she decided to take a few days to herself along with her two friends. The three of them sat on a park bench looking out over a pound when a group of guys a few years old then they were walked up to them.

"What are three lovely ladies such as you doing alone," he was rather large and didn't look too bright.

"How can we be alone if there are three of us?" Naruko asked. He just smile and didn't look at all discouraged.

"What don't you three join us, and we can show you a good time," he said stretching his hand out so Naruko could take it.

"Thanks, but no thanks we are having enough fun," she said as kindly as she could.

"Don't be like that sweetie, one might get the idea you don't like guys," he said smirking at her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she said shrugging. The smirk faded and he looked between the three girls.

"Then are you…" he said looking between them still, "I don't believe it."

Naruko turned to Hinata and kissed her on the lips causing the three guys to star wide eyed. She smiled, "t-then w-why is she with you…. Three is a coward."

"Or a party," Naruko said winking at him and the three guys passed out and Naruko couldn't hold back the laugh any longer. "Did you see the look on their face," she said holding her side then got a look at Hinata's face.

"Hinata are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"H-hai, n-never b-better," she said quickly.

"Well then let us go and enjoy the rest of our day," Naruko said jumping to her feet.

"Naruko you are still a baka," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Why?" she asked looking a little confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sakura answered as Hinata walked with her head lowered.

Lupin just stormed out of the house because of something's that Harry said to him. Harry went upstairs to look out the window and there was someone standing outside the place looking at it. And around him were the corpses of the people who had been watching them earlier. The new man was covered in blood and he looked familiar. Their eyes met they turned a blood red, Harry felt a strange sensation and everything around him changed. He was in the middle of nowhere everything was black and red except the man before.

"What makes you so special?" the man asked looking him up and down.

"You're the guy who was in the forest with Professor Namikaze," Harry said reaching for his wand but it he didn't have it.

"Don't bother? Here I am God what I say goes," Sasuke said coolly, "so tell me what makes you so special, why are you the boy who lived?"

"B-because I can love," Harry said thinking about the words Dumbledore said to him so many times before. Sasuke started to laugh Harry frowned.

"Love? You think love can save you, will it save you from me?" Sasuke asked smirking. A fear filled Harry, the boy's handsome features twisted with, giving him a crazed look, "you wizards are truly pathetic."

"What are you?" Harry asked stepping away from him.

"I told you I am GOD!" he said laughing. He wasn't God he was the devil, "So you think I am the Devil? Do you want to see how a Devil is made? You think you know pain as the sheltered Boy-who-lived, I will show you true pain."

Harry watched as these people, this man's family was massacred by one of their own, all of them dead but one child. Harry couldn't image seeing such horrors. Then he was walking alone people glaring at him, hate filled their eyes as they fell on him, eyes that cursed his very existence.

Harry was back in reality, back in Sirius's house, he knees gave out and he clasped to the ground fight back the erg to be sick.

"Harry what's wrong?" he heard Hermione asked.

"I saw…" he said unable to describe the horrors he had witnessed.

"You saw into Voldemort's mind?" Hermione asked.

"No… that would have been more pleasant than what I say…there is a man outside…he knows we are in here," Harry said.

"Harry there is no one out there?" Ron said looking out the window, "What happened?"

"I met eyes with this guy who was standing outside and in that moment I saw things…horrible things," Harry said softly.

"Do you know who it was Harry?"

"Yes, I think his name is Sasuke he knew Professor Namikaze," Harry said trying to get to his feet.

"If he knew Professor Namikaze, why would he do this to you?" Hermione asked.

"Because…something happened between them…I don't know what it was but she was afraid of him. And now I see why…he said wizards are pathetic," Harry said giving up trying to stand yet.

"Isn't he a wizard?"

"I don't know but he proclaimed himself god," Harry answered.

"Do you think he can get in here?" Ron asked sounding nervous.

"No or I think he would have," Hermione said.

"You don't think he works for Voldemort do you?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so; I don't see why someone with such a bleak outlook wizards would work for one," Hermione said, "but that doesn't make him any less of a threat."

"This just shows how little we knew about her," Harry said he wanted to know what happened between the two of them. Was she the reason that he didn't like wizards or was she too something more than a wizard? The only ones who could answer these questions he didn't know how to get a hold of them. Harry was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the popping sound that came from the kitchen.


	31. Deaf Ear

Naruko was pissed and that was putting it mildly, Harry and his stupid friends went to the ministry, the last time the idiots went to the Ministry she had to reveal her Harry and Dumbledore which made so she couldn't sneak around the castle anymore because Dumbledore was aware of her presence, then she had to get herself killed so she could go back and guard him in secret. But this time if she had to show herself there would be a lot more people who knew and a lot more problematic. Not only that they had brought someone into the house. After she was done saving Harry she was going to kill him then bring him back so she could kill him again.

Before she arrived at the Ministry she had changed her appearance so she wouldn't stand out, she turned herself into a little old witch. Just when she taught that they might get out unnoticed Harry did something really stupid he attack Umbridge. Not that she blamed him but he could have waited until they were alone attacked her took the locket and hide under the cloak while they made their escape but no… the three idiots as she dubbed them had to attack her in the middle of the day in the middle of a court room surrounded by Dementors. But her anger kept the creatures at bay, Harry and his friends seemed to feel the killer intent coming from the little old woman who was glaring at the three of them.

"Did we do something to offend her?" Ron asked softly.

"I don't think so, maybe we attack her grandkid?" Harry asked looking around, but this caused the rage of the old woman to increase.

"I am not that old," the woman snapped.

"Sorry," Harry said side stepping around the little old woman who continued to glare daggers at him. They ran off they keep looking back but the old woman didn't seem to be following them. They ran to the exit but they were being chased by members of the Ministry, but Harry noticed the little old lady getting in the way of their pressures.

"Knocking over a little old lady you should be ashamed of yourself," the little old lady shouted as she hit him with her purse. With each blow there was a load thud making Harry wonder what was in that bag.

Naruko turned to see Harry and his friends disapparating, but the bottom of her stomach fell out when she saw someone grab hold of Hermione.

"Young man you made me late for my lunch date," she said hitting him one more time before turning on her heal she walked up to the fireplace, "open it."

The man did as he was told fearing her bag then she stepped into it and reappeared at Number 12 Grinnauld Place. She raised her wand and stunned him then she took him back to London before erasing his memory. She really was going to kill Harry but she would have to wait to do so until he finished being a dumbass. She vanished muttering to herself "Harry Dumbass Potter needs to be his new name."

Over the next few weeks, tension grew high as the three we no closer to finding a new Horcrux. And Ron lost his temper and stormed out as he left time seemed to stop around him. Ron looked around, "hello is someone there?"

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Naruko asked, Ron looked around but he couldn't see anyone.

"Yes, I don't matter they don't even notice me…they will be happier without me," he said the anger and pain evident in his voice.

"If that is what you think then go," time resumed to normal he could hear, Hermione calling after him, but he disapparated anyway, leaving a crying Hermione.

"Baka," Naruko whispered to herself. Then she got an idea and idea so she wouldn't have to sleep outside but in the nice warm tent.

The next morning when Harry and Hermione got up they heard the cheery call of, "Good morning," they all sat up seeing Ron walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked glaring at him.

"I thought about it and I was being a nutter… so I brought food back he said with an arm full of dry and canned goods," Ron said, "I figure that we would be able to get along better if we weren't so hungry."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said.

"No problem…so can I stay?" Ron asked looking at Harry, "I am sorry mate I was out of line last night."

"I guess you can stay," Harry said Ron smiled at the two of them. Than night as Harry and Hermione slept Ron stood outside the tent.

"I love Ramen," Ron said as he sat with a cup of instant ramen. She dropped the Henge to save on Chakra, because she didn't know when the next time she would be able to release the Jutsu. The days turned to weeks the weeks into months as they went from place to place trying to figure things out. Then it happened they decided to go to Godric's Hollow. Ron Naruko tried to stop them from going she knew that nothing good would come of it.

"Harry, mate I know you want to go and all but I don't think it is a good idea," Naruko said.

"Why not, I mean it is most likely spot for Dumbledore to hide something that he wanted me to find," Harry said.

"No it isn't mate. What if he didn't tell you he was from Godric's Hollow for a reason," Naruko said hoping that Harry would see reason.

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Because you already want to go there and finding out would only make you want to go more," she said but this just made Harry frown at his friend.

"What of it so what if I want to go?" Harry shouted.

"Think about You-know-who also knows you want to go there he will be expecting you to show up mate, and Dumbledore would have known that," Naruko said but this didn't sway Harry in the slightest.

"I need to go there are things I need to know," Harry said.

"Hermione, please help me talk sense into him," Naruko pled.

"I…I think Harry is right," Hermione said softly, Naruko closed her eyes and shock her head a small smile crept across her lips, "Ron," Hermione said uncertainly.

"I guess if you two think we should go then I will go with you," Naruko said. Then Hermione went off saying the things that they would need to go, everything for the polyjuice potion the invisibility cloak and that they need to practice disapparating underneath it. Naruko just listened in silence, she couldn't shack the feeling that something bad was going to happen if they went to Godric's Hollow.


	32. The Snake Among Us

The ground was covered by snow Christmas carols carried thru the night air emanating from a nearby church house. The three disguised as an elderly couple and their son, Naruko, who now had the appearance of a middle age man, while Harry and Hermione looked like a much older couple.

"I wonder if my parents would be in there." Harry asked looking at the cemetery, "come on, let go see if we can find them."

Naruko followed her eyes sweeping across the grounds looking for the enemy she knew would be on the lookout for them. She caught sight of an elderly woman and instantly she knew the woman was human just as the woman knew they weren't who they appeared to be.

"We are being watched," Naruko said in a whisper.

"You are just being paranoid Ron," Harry said in a whisper.

"Harry is right Ron, you have been jumpy since we got here," Hermione said, but Naruko kept her eyes on the little old woman. After they found Harry's Parents' graves and left flowers, Naruko asked if they could go already. But they made their way to Harry's old home where not much of the old house was left standing.

It was then when Harry noticed it, there was someone watching them a very small very old someone. "Is that Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry asked.

"The author of A History of magic?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Elphias Doge told me she still lived here; do you think Dumbledore told her to wait for me to come?" Harry asked.

"And how would she know who you are one you're under an invisibility cloak and you are under the effects of polyjuice potion," Naruko said coolly.

"Maybe she is live Dumbledore he noticed when I was under the invisibility cloak," Harry shot back.

"Harry it is not too late to leave, let's just go," Naruko said feeling the effects of the potion wearing off.

"She might have the sword," Harry said stepping from under the cloak and made his way up to the ancient woman.

"She doesn't have it!" Naruko practically yelled causing him to stop

"Ron, how do you know if she has the sword or not?" Hermione asked.

"Because I just do, so don't go, mate," Naruko said trying to calm down.

"I have to be sure," Harry said continuing to follow Bathilda. When they entered her home Naruko was instantly hit by the smell of rotting flesh. Naruko watched as the old witch tried to light candles with a match.

"Harry let's go," Naruko said her eyes never leaving Bathilda. But he was already following her up a flight of stairs. Naruko waited for a second before pulling out her wand and ran up the stairs without making a sound.

"Protego!" Naruko cried out knocking the snake back, "Harry let's get out of here now."

But the snake lunged at Harry again; without thinking Naruko pushed Harry out of the way but in doing so she was bitten in the side by the snake. Instantly her body was filled with an intense pain. She noticed that Harry had lost his wand. Panting hard she got to her feet fighting to remain in her henge. She raised her wand blasting the snake back but she fell to her knees from the pain.

She saw Hermione pick up Harry's wand rushing to her side. She didn't hear that Hermione shouted pointing the want at the snake before she grabbed the pair of them and disapparated. They appeared in a forest Hermione quickly put up the defense spells while Harry fell by her side.

"Ron," was all he was able to say. Harry reached down to help her up but she knocked his hand aside stunning both Harry and Hermione.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"Back off," she snapped holding her side, she could feel it healing already but it still hurt like a bitch, this was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, "none of this would have happened if we wouldn't have gone like I said… if we would have left when I said…if you wouldn't have gone to the house like I said… if you would left the house when I said!" her voice was getting weaker but the rage was still evident causing the two to step back."

"Ron get inside you need to rest…" Hermione said her voice full of panic.

"I would rather not trust my well being to the ones responsible for putting me in this position," she said coldly. "Go to be I will take the watch."

"But Ron…" Hermione said on verge of tears.

"I said go," the tone was hushed more terrifying then when the one they believed to be Ron had been shouting. Unsure what to do Naruko got up weakly and walked off vanishing from sight.

"Should we go after him…?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know… we need to get him to the hospital before…" Harry knew that the venom that the snake possessed was beyond even Hermione's skills to deal with.

When Naruko was far enough from others, she wiped some of the blood from her side and summoned a toad, "get me to Sakura…" she said before passing out.

There was a puff and Sakura and Hinata who had been sitting in Naruko's loft while Kakashi and Shikamaru did their rounds, saw a toad appeared before them. It opened its mouth and Naruko fell with light thud to the floor. Sakura rushed to her friend's side quickly began healing her side.

Naruko opened her eyes and said in a weak voice, "snake bite," then she passed out again. Sakura remember the antidote that Tsunade had given her before the start of her mission. She pulled out the vile and poured it down her throat.

Kakashi and Shikamaru arrived in time to see Sakura picking Naruko off the floor, "I know this is going to be troublesome but what happened?" Shikamaru asked talking a deep breath.

"We don't know, her toad appeared and she looked like she had been thru hell and she woke up long enough to say snake bit," Sakura, explained.

"Can you take me to where you found her?" Kakashi asked turning to the Toad.

"Hai, she looked like a red head boy when I found her I don't know if that was important," the toad said.

"Very," Kakashi said transforming to Ron.

"That is the boy," the toad said. Then they were gone. Kakashi didn't know much about what happened but he couldn't let the two go unprotected and Naruko needed to rest. All Kakashi knew about Ron was the little that he had seen and what Naruko had told him.

Kakashi activated his Sharigan to find them but it was necessary the two found him.

"Ron are you alright…you are healed," Hermione said in shock. Kakashi studied their faces and the guilt on them told him it was because of them Naruko was hurt. He didn't want to give away he wasn't Ron and what ever happened the cold shoulder seemed to be in order. Kakashi placed a Genjutsu over them with the two noticing. "Jigyaku No Jutsu," without realizing it the two young wizards were telling him everything that happened in great detail.

They seemed to think that Ron who was really Naruko was angry because she was hurt but he knew the truth. He shook his head, before releasing the Jutsu, and the two continued as if nothing had just happened.


	33. Ron's Return

Naruko found she was in a comfy bed hugging her a soft pillow, it was warm comfy and breathing…breathing? Pillows don't breath; Naruko opened her eyes to see Hinata fast asleep. Go to see you awake, "good to see you awake," a lazy voice said she looked up to see Shikamaru standing in the door way.

"What am I doing here…"she asked looking around, "shit I need to get back to Harry and his friend," she said in a panic.

"You are so troublesome… Kakashi went in your place so calm down," Shikamaru said.

"How long have I been out?" she asked calming down.

"A couple days but it was more to over use of your chakra rather than the poison but I am sure that didn't help your case," Shikamaru said looking away as they both realized she was in her night clothes but it didn't bother her being seen like this considering her many years of her special Jutsu she invented when she was younger. "I am sure Hinata will be glad to know you have wake-up and let her go."

"What…" then she realized that she had been holding on to Hinata.

"Yesterday evening she came to check on you and you grabbed her and refused to let her go," Shikamaru said, "I will go get Sakura so she can make sure you are fine."

A few minutes later Sakura entered looking tired but happy, "I am glad to see you awake," she said smiling as brightly as she could.

"I feel line and rested so…" Naruko said hoping out of bed.

"Not until I give you the okay sit," Naruko did as she was told not wanting to test her pink haired friends' temper this early in the morning when she looked like she was clearly lacking sleep. Sakura did a full check up and cleared her with a full bill of health.

Naruko decided to find out how Kakashi was doing. It was a good thing she arrived when she did the look on Kakashi-Ron's face was one of murder.

"What is wrong Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked.

"I don't know how you did it for this long," Kakashi said his hand shaking as he pulled out a little orange book. Then he told her what happened during the few days he had been with them, Naruko did her best not to laugh. She took Kakashi back to her loft before returning to Harry and Hermione.

"Where did you go you know you are supposes to still be in bed," Hermione said.

"I am fine," Naruko said calmly.

"But…" Hermione said.

"Stop babying me Hermione," Naruko said, Hermione's face fell at this.

"I am sorry I just feel really bad about what happened, if we would have listened to you…you would have never been hurt and Harry would still have a wand," Hermione said softly.

"It's fine Hermione, I am fine," Naruko said smiling at Hermione she blushed slightly.

"Ron, do you think you are up to moving yet?" Harry asked apparently he was afraid that she might go off on them again.

"Yeah, so mate, where are we going next Hogwarts?" she asked jokingly and Harry smiled, he was happy that Ron was talking to them again because after he had stormed off he had given the both of them the silent treatment.

They went to the forest of Dean, she decided that she would give Snape a status report; she summoned a toad and sent it off to give the report for her. That night while Harry took his turn on watch he noticed a silver doe appeared. Harry felt as if it was telling him to follow it.

Naruko watched as Harry made his way to the lake and went under. She had a feeling that she should act when she noticed the real Ron Weasley enter the waters after his friend.

Harry looked up to see Ron standing there, "Ron did you follow me from the tent?" Harry asked.

"I followed the Patronus, thought it was yours mate," Ron said shivering.

"Mines a stag mate and how did you see it from the tent?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't in the tent mate," Ron said watching his friend, "I just now caught up to you."

"So you didn't return the morning after you left?" Harry asked nervously.

"No…I wanted to but I was attacked by some catchers and when I returned you guys were gone," Ron answered Harry breathing became hard his eyes wide with panic.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked nervously.

"There was an imposter amongst us…and I couldn't tell it wasn't you they had both me and Hermione fooled the whole time," Harry said in a low voice.

"Is…Hermione with the Imposter?" Ron asked the panic evident in his voice.

"Yes but they won't hurt her," Harry said.

"How can you say that?"

"Because they would have done it already wouldn't they have? And besides they saved us, taking a bite from a snake to protect us," Harry said.

"A snake…like my dad did?" Ron asked.

"Yeah the same snake," Harry said not see the problem.

"Did you take him to the hospital?"

"There was no…no need when we found him he was completely…healed," Harry said.

"I overheard Dad telling the Order that someone who he never saw had an antidote… do you think it could be the same person?"

"I don't know but it would have had to been someone who knew you well enough to fool me and Hermione," Harry said then he realized Ron had the sword, "how did they know the sword was in Godric's Hollow?"

"Maybe they knew Dumbledore really well too," Ron supplied and this didn't make Harry feel any better, it seemed that whoever this was knew more about the people around him than he did.

"Ron I think you should destroy the Horcrux," Harry finally said.

"W-W-Why me?" he asked nervously.

"Because you are the one who got the sword out of the lake so I know it is you who has to do it," Harry said. Naruko watched as the two boys went back and forth.

"I am amazed you went this long and they had no idea…and you were able to keep them undetected… for the most part," Snape said she knew he was thinking about the Ministry and Godric's Hollow.

"There is only so much I can do…I guess I could have used force," Naruko said smirking. Then she heard a pop as Snape disapparated. She watched as Ron stabbed the Horcrux.

"I think if we can avoid it we don't tell Hermione that wasn't you…it might be better that way," Harry said and Ron agreed. They went back to the camp to see Hermione in a panic.

"Where did you to go?" she asked, "and Ron you know Harry didn't have his wand so why did you leave yours?" she held out a wand.

"That's not my wand, this is mine," Ron said pulling out his; Naruko could see the gears turning in Ron's head. "I had a come across that wand after I left I was attacked by snatcher and I got that one in case we need an extra one…"

"Then why didn't you saw something earlier?" Hermione asked. Harry took it, there was a strange feeling it didn't feel like his wand but it felt as if he would be able to use it.

"After my got destroyed Ron wasn't talking to us was he," Harry said quickly. Hermione seemed to by the story and left it alone.

Naruko just smiled to herself, 'I guess it's back to sleeping outside,' she thought to herself.


	34. Confession

Much time had passed since the return of the real Ron and they just went from random place to another, everyone had picked up nervous habits, Hermione would read either Tales of Beedle the Bard or Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore and Ron tried to find some hidden radio station. Harry would spend his time examining the wand wondering who the imposter was and why they had done so much to help him. The biggest mystery was why a wizard would give up their wand so easily to him. But this line of thinking always brought long with it even more question. Then it struck him he knew who the stranger had been. He got up and ran to Ron.

"Ron I know who it was that was acting like you," Harry said in a whisper.

"Who mate?" Ron asked keeping his voice down.

"It was Lupin…think about it," Harry said when Ron did look like he was quite sure, "he knows us well enough to act like us as long as we don't ask anything too personal which we didn't, he could get into Grimmauld Place to listen to what we were going to do."

"But mate how did he find us after we left Grimmauld Place?" Rona asked.

"I don't know I haven't figured that out yet," Harry said as Hermione walked into the tent.

"Figured what out?" Hermione asked with the two books.

"Where the next Horcrux is," Harry said quickly.

"Oh…but there is something that I want to show," she said opening both books and showing him a symbol that was in both books a symbol that Harry had seen before.

"Luna's dad wore that around his next at Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said.

"I think we should try to find out about this I mean it keeps popping up everywhere first in this book," she said indicating Tales of Beedle the Bard then at the graveyard where your mother and father were buried and now in this one," she said indicating the Life and lies of Albus Dumbledore.

"Then what would you recommend?" Harry asked.

"I say we go visit the Lovegoods," Hermione said. Something in the back of Harry's head was telling him this was a bad idea, "what do you guys think?"

"I don't know…it's not like we have any leads…but," Harry said.

"Look mate it's not like Godric's Hollow, I mean the Lovegoods support you don't they," Ron said patting Harry on the back.

"I guess so," Harry finally said, he hoped that he would get a chance to see Luna since it had to be around the Easter Holiday. They packed up their things, Naruko stood off just out of sight frowning. She wondered how big of idiots they really were. The best thing for them to do was to keep a low profile, but no they had to rush into everything without thinking of exit strategy. She watched as they disapparated. Soon she vanished in a yellow flash. Naruko stood outside the house above the window, listening to about object called the deathly Hollows.

'So it is impossible for wizards to bring back the dead,' Naruko thought to herself. This bit of information surprised her. But considering the source the information was coming from she was sure the wizards had a way of bring the dead back in one form or another. Hermione was a smart girl but very narrow minded. She had seen the dead come back to life, and there was more than one way to do it too. Nagato was able to bring back everyone he killed then there was Kabuto who brought the dead back to do his bidding. Then the invisibility cloak she didn't know much about them but from what they were describing it sounded like Potter's cloak. From what Snape had told her it had belonged to Harry's father. Then the wand she was sure it was real but for the fact of it being an unbeatable wand was up for debate nothing was unbeatable.

In the next few moments everything that could have gone wrong did. They realized that Luna was not there and found out she had been taken by the Death Eater and then there were death eaters heading there way, made a clone and used a henge on it to make it look like Harry and made it run off causing the Death Eaters to follow her clone.

From the house they all saw the Harry running away from the house chased by the Death Eaters. This bought Harry and his friends' time to escape from the Lovegoods.

"Who in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"I think that was the same person I saw the night I left the Dursley's," Harry said.

"But how did they find us?" Hermione said.

"I don't know?" Harry said.

"Mate maybe that was me," Ron whispered to Harry. This didn't make Harry feel any better. When he thought that it had been Lupin it had been more comforting, because Lupin could get into Grimmauld place, Harry knew Lupin had his best interest at heart, this unknown person was just that unknown. Harry didn't know what their goal was and if it benefited them would they turn on him like Xenophilius and the worst part was this person seemed to be able to always find them no matter what they did. "Do you think we should tell her?" Ron whispered.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice," Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"After I left…I didn't come right back," Ron said.

"I know you came back in the morning," Hermione said.

"No Hermione I didn't catch up to you until after Christmas with this," he said pulling out the deluminator, "it lead me to you guys. I had been trying to find you guys since I had left but I could never do it."

"Ron you…" Hermione asked looking murderous, then what he was saying dawned on her, "then who was with us."

"No idea but it seems like they could find us," Harry said.

"But that shouldn't be possible…" Hermione said, "Do you think they are watching us right now?"

Harry had thought about that, what they must know about what they are doing if they are always watching always listening. Then what else did they know? Harry slowly nodded his head.

"But how did they do it all?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Follow us and keep up the appearance," Hermione said.

"Polyjuice potion," Harry supplied.

"No I don't think so, one they would have to need enough of Ron's hair to make polyjuice potion once an hour for that whole time and two, we would have seen them drinking every hour, and if you don't remember the only time they left us was during their watch. And then there was after we took the polyjuice potion they turned back into Ron instead of their normal appearance," Hermione said.

"What if they did take their normal appearance," Harry said realization hitting him.

"What are you taking about are you saying they look like Ron," Hermione said.

"No but remember after they were bit by the snake they ran off," Harry said.

"But when we found them they still looked like Ron unless…" Hermione said wide eyed.

"What?" Ron asked

"But that still wouldn't explain how they healed so quickly…and how we never saw them drinking polyjuice potion, I mean they didn't eat or drink more often than Harry or I did," Hermione said.

"Is there another way to take someone's appearance without Polyjuice potion?" Ron asked.

"None to that extent that I know about…and besides they would have to know you better than the average person, "they walked talked and act like you. It would have to be someone that we know."

"But how do they always know where we are, I mean if there was a way to track me you would thing Voldemort…" there were load bangs as tent was surrounded.

Naruko buried her face in her hands thinking to herself, "troublesome wizards…I am starting to sound like Shikamaru.'


	35. Back From the Other Side

Harry and his friends found themselves face to face with Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't see how things could get any worse when into the room entered a large white snake followed by a man ware the strangest cloak he had ever seen, it was purple with a snake eye on the hood.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," the hooded man said not bothering to keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Who are you?" Lucas Malfoy asked.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto, a pleasure to meet you, Malfoy-San," he said removing his hood and he looked more like a snake than Voldemort did. Everyone in the room had their wands pointed at him but he just smiled.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" Lucas asked he was the pointing confiscated wands at Kabuto's face.

"Is it supposed to be hard to get in here?" Kabuto asked smiling.

"You little…" Lucas said.

"Put down your little wands or I will kill everyone in this room," Kabuto said smiling evilly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bellatrix snapped at him.

"Like this," Kabuto placed his hand on the ground and two coffins rose up from the ground, "now unless you wish to see what surprise I have in these coffins, lower your wands."

"What kind of trick is this?" Bellatrix snapped. Harry didn't know what was in the coffins and he didn't want to his guess were Inferius or something like that.

"No you won't lower your wands very well," the tops of the coffins fell revealing two all too familiar faces, both Sirius and Dumbledore.

"What are you playing at?" Draco asked horrified.

"Can we have a conversation like civilized people," Kabuto asked grinning. Bellatrix was about to use a spell on Kabuto but her wand was sent flying from her hand she turned to see Sirius his wand pointing at her.

"Hello Bella, how long has it been," Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore take them down stairs no need to rush back up I am sure Sirius can hand these people," Kabuto said smiling. His eyes falling on Harry, Dumbledore stepped out of the coffin and walked towards Harry and his friends.

"Please get to your feet," Dumbledore said kindly they did as they were told. They walked down the stairs into the dark basement.

"Mr. Weasley do you still have my deluminator?" he asked smiling softly.

"Yes," Ron said wondering what was going on.

"Well could I ask you to give us a little light it is rather dark wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore said chuckling. Ron did as he was told and they say that they weren't alone Luna Ollivander, Dean and a Goblin were all here too.

"Dumbledore," the three other wizards said in surprise.

"I believe that is my name," Dumbledore said laughing lightly at their reactions.

"But I though…I saw you die," Harry said.

"And you did, and joining by your appearances it must not have been that long ago maybe a year," Dumbledore said examining all his former students.

"So how are you here now? Are you an Inferi?" Ron asked.

"No Mr. Weasley I dear sat I am not, but as for how I am here I do not know, I have a theory but nothing more."

"So what is your theory?" Harry asked.

"I believe it is an art of the darkest Nature. I believe that man Kabuto, I believe his name is… has the power to recall the dead back to this plan," Dumbledore explained.

"But to bring the dead back is impossible," Hermione said.

"I thought so too but it seems he can do it and the worst part is I am under his control I cannot act without his permission, to an extent."

"What do you mean by that, I could tell you what ever I pleased, for example if knew how to break the hold he has on me I could tell you, but I cannot use my abilities to get you out of here," Dumbledore said.

"So this guy Kabuto can bring anyone back from the dead?"

"That I don't know there might be a restriction on a few things like how recently they died, he might not be able to bring back those who have for long periods of time, and then I don't know what is necessary to bring back the dead," Dumbledore continue to explain.

"Do you know anyone who might know about this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Miss Namikaze might with her connections in foreign politics," Dumbledore said.

"We can't ask her," Harry said sadly.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"She died the same night you did, Snape killed her," Harry said resentment in his voice.

"Did he now?" Dumbledore said before falling silent, "Well I am sure you will be getting out of here any moment. I have feeling that Kabuto doesn't intend your any of you to die yet."

"Why would you say that?" Ron asked.

"Because I he doesn't trick me as a man who waste a move, I think this is evident by who he chose to bring back."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"Look who he brought back, I don't think it was for their benefit," he said pointing upstairs, "he could have brought anyone back and it would have had the same effect as he was going for, but he brought back people close to you Harry, he came here when you arrived here. I think there is something he wants you to do, it could be the same thing you have been doing or it could be something else," Dumbledore said. Luna Dean and Ollivander looked confused wondering what Harry had been doing.

"Professor there was someone following us they always seemed to know where we were and…they were attacked by a snake …they completely healed from the attack in about an hour…do you think it was him?"

"It could be but I don't think so, do you remember the night at the ministry I believe that would be the one following you and I believe they are the reason Arthur Weasley recovered so quickly, but I do think they are connect somehow and then Miss Namikaze. I believe she is a part of this too, I think she might have been a handler of some sort."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think she is damage control every time or mystery person showed up she would appear later, I would have believed them to be one in the same until you told me Namikaze died shortly after myself," Dumbledore said.

"But I think it is time that I go, it was good to see you all again despite the circumstances," Dumbledore said walking back up the stairs, "but I think if you were to get up stairs somehow to get your things, I have a feeling that Kabuto won't let them kill you yet any way," he said before he was gone.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well there is no question we need to get our wands back," Harry said then there was a load crack and Dobby was standing there. "Dobby what are you doing here?"

"Dobby came to save Harry Potter and his friends," Dobby said. They set up a plan to get out and get there things back. The first few steps went off without a hitch. Harry Ron and Hermione made their way up the stairs. The only ones facing the stairs was Kabuto Sirius and Dumbledore who had their wands pointed at the Death Eaters. Harry nodded and they all charged Harry tackled Draco causing him to loss the wands in his hand Hermione tackled Bellatrix and Ron tackled Lucas. Without thinking he turned on Narcissa his wand pointed at her and blasted her wand out of her hand.

The three got up and backed away from everyone else in the room, "I am very impressed, you three are either really brave or really stupid," Kabuto said smiling. Dobby reappeared but the second he did the white snake attacked him.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted.

"Unlike other snakes this one has a poison that has no cure and the effect are very nasty it slowly kills its victims very painfully, usually I would lie and saw there is a antidote to get information but…" a twisted smile crossed his face, "I don't what information."

"Then what do you want?"

"Come here my little vixen show yourself," Kabuto called out. Then a blond girl with a toad mask appeared before ready to attack.

"I can have that thing getting them out of here, leaving you here with me. No, that won't do at all," Kabuto said still smiling. "You know me too well to think I could allow that, I can have you getting rid of my friends yet anyway. So if you want to get them out of here you will have to do it yourself."

"Let me get Dobby and I will leave without a fight," she said no emotion in her voice.

"Good girl," Kabuto said.

"Next time I will kill you," she said in the same dead tone.

"Next time I have something I think you will like," Kabuto said as Naruko picked Dobby up, "don't forget this," Kabuto said tossing the sword to her she caught. For the first time Bellatrix got a look at the sword.

"Were did you get that did you get that out my volte! You, thieving little brats!" She shouted.

"Dobby I am going to give you some of my power, can you take us to the place you took the others?" she asked softly and he nodded, "grab on."

"Harry, take care of yourself, Ron Hermione you do the same, and whoever you are thank you…for everything," Sirius said smiling weakly. Then they all were gone and now they were at Shell Cottage. Naruko sat there trying to heal. Dobby even after the others had gone in she sat there trying to heal him.

In the morning they looked out the window, her back was to them her mask lay beside her and she was holding Dobby close. They could see a little of his face, it looked as if he was sleeping, but Harry knew that wasn't the case.


	36. Taboo

Harry walked outside down the beach to where he saw the blond sitting she picked up her mask and placed it on her face before he reached her.

"Can I help you Potter-San?" she asked not looking at him. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"Look at me!" he shouted. She stood up, she was smaller than Harry had thought, the emotionless mask staring back at him, he had so many things he wanted to say so many things he blamed her for but all he could get out was, "why?"

"Why what?" he voice was flat void of emotion the little elf still in her arms. Her lack of emotion was the last straw he pulled out his wand but he found himself face down in the sand, "I have been order to keep you alive even if it coast me my life, but I will not let you threaten me."

"Harry," He heard both Ron and Hermione call out his name. He heard them call out spells Harry wondered if they had hit because he could no longer feel the weight on his back.

"I was order to keep Potter-San alive but you two, you try that again and I will kill you," Harry looked up to see the mask girl standing behind his friends with two daggers drawn one place to each of their necks. Ron's older brother Bill stepped outside.

"Please let them go they didn't mean anything by it? Bill said quickly.

"Yes we did she was attacking Harry," Ron said.

"Don't listen to him he is my stupid little brother please put the kunai away," Bill said.

"But…" Ron tried to argue.

"Ron shut up," Bill said again, he fell silent. Naruko put the two kunai. "Now what is going on out here?"

"I am sorry I lost my temper it won't happen again Weasley-San," she said bowing, "You have experience with Shinobi before?"

"Yes I went to Japan and one of the places the Goblins tried to get us enter was guarded by some of your lot and needless to say we didn't get in. They let us live as long as we swore not to try it again."

"What is a Shinobi?" Ron asked.

"It's a ninja, Ronald. I swear you are so thick sometimes," Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter what she is, it is her fault Series is dead it is her fault Dobby is dead it is all her fault!" Harry shouted.

"No it isn't, it is your fault Black-San is dead, I will admit Dobby-Kun to some extent is my fault," she said in the same emotionless voice.

"How do you figure that," Ron snapped at her.

"If he would have stayed at school that night Black-San would still be alive," Naruko said causing Harry to flinch, "I had already checked to see if Series had been captured but you ran off before I got back to Hogwarts. And that rash action got him killed."

"But you could have saved him!" Harry shouted again.

"I probably could have but I was ordered to only show myself to save you Potter-Son. And like I said none of it would have had to happen if you stayed at Hogwarts," she said still showing no signs of emotion.

"And what would you have me do just sit back while I thought he was in trouble!"

"Potter-Son, tell me what would you have hoped to accomplish, if Black-San a more skilled wizard than you and your friends was captured what would you have done. Weather he was there or not, you shouldn't have gone. You are just a stupid little boy who wants to play the hero."

"That's enough," Bill said softly.

"I am sorry Weasley-San," she said bowing to Bill.

"What do you know," Harry said softly.

"What did you say Potter-San?" her voice was softer than Harry had heard it, it was a frightening change but he didn't let it stop him.

"What do you know about anything, what do you know about pain you are a heartless monster!" he shouted at her. The air became think it felt like they were all choking, being suffocated by the air the temperature rose rapidly it scared them all Ron and Hermione backed way Bill just shook his head in disbelief at Harry's stupidity.

"Monster, don't ever call me a monster again. Next time I will kill you," she said softly, "Weasley-San do you have a shower I can use?"

"Yeah Fleur will show you and I am sure she will clean that for you if you have something else to wear," Bill said kindly.

"You are too kind Weasley-San," she said bowing.

"Please call me Bill," he said smiling.

"Very well Bill-San," then she walked off towards the cabin. When she was inside he turned to Harry frowning.

"Harry you have to understand Shinobi are trained to kill so antagonizing them is a smart thing to do. Remember you mean nothing to them, our problems aren't theirs and if you die because of your own stupidity they still get paid."

"But you heard what she said," Harry said trying to defend himself.

"But she was right, she didn't have to say it quite like that but she was right, you shouldn't have gone after Series. I don't know what you have been up too but she does and she has been doing her best to keep you alive."

Bill let without another word Harry felt guilty lashing out at her like that. "It's only lucky Harry was the one who said those things to her," Ron said.

"What do you mean, I think she already dislike Harry before that incident," Hermione said wondering why she would.

"I mean if it was one of us she would have killed us, you heard her she isn't paid to protect us," Ron said.

"I think it was worse for Harry, because we don't know how long she is to protect Harry, if we need her help when her mission ends will she be willing to help us because of what Harry said to her,"

"Wonder why she had such a problem with the word monster?" Ron asked.

"How would you like it if someone called you a monster?" Hermione said.

"But I am not someone who kills for a living," Ron pointed out.

"It doesn't matter I will apologize to her," Harry said walking into the house. He found her sitting on the coach Luna was talking to her Dean looked rather horrified of her.

"Can I talk to you alone," Harry asked sheepishly. She got up without a word and followed him out. Once they were outside Harry turned to face her, the shining golden blond hair the bright blue eyes he could see thru the slits in the mask.

"You are the girl I saw at Bill and Fleur's wedding," he said in shock.

"Is that what you brought me out here to say?" she asked coolly.

"No…I wanted to say…sorry," he said unable to look into those eyes that reminded him of both Dumbledore and Namikaze, "I just have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

She didn't say anything but she didn't leave either so he took it as he was allowed to asked questions, "I was wondering if you were at the Malfoy's why did you have Dobby try to save us instead of getting us out yourself?"

"I thought it would have been obvious, Kabuto saw why, it was the same reason he attacked Dobby and not any of you," she answered.

"But why is that?"

"He what's you to finish what you were doing, he has an annoying habit of knowing more than she should. As for why he didn't let Dobby take you, he didn't want me to kill him or Dumbledore or Black yet."

"How did he bring them back it isn't supposes to be possible to bring back the dead?"

"There are four ways to bring back the dead; all three have three drawbacks. The way you saw you can bring back anyone, under two conditions, the first is you have their DNA and second is that their soul hasn't been sealed away."

"Seal what does that mean?"

"It is locked away inside something because if it is sealed way you can't really die or live. But like I was saying what is brought back is the person but they must obey the user unless you have something powerful enough to override the users control but there is only one thing strong enough to do that and you cannot use it so it doesn't really matter. Then the one revived cannot die unless their soul is removed. The second isn't really living their body is living but it isn't them it takes on the users personality and a small portion of the users powers. Then the third is truly bringing someone back from the dead. They are themselves and they have complete free will, but this way has the most risk, only few can do it and if you are not careful the coast is your life. Then there is a small window you can use it to bring someone back and the more you try to bring back the smaller the window," Naruko explained.

"Can you do any of that?"

"I don't know I never tried it is all forbidden to do."

"Wait a minute you said there are four ways and you only told me three."

"So I did," she said smiling behind her mask.

"So what is it?"

"A life for a life, someone gives up there life for another. If someone is dying you can give up a portion of your life to save them but you cut your life span by doing this."

"How many of these have you seen?"

"All of them, is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No that is all thank you."

"Potter-San what you are looking for, it's in Gringotts," Naruko said walking back into the house. Harry was shocked at this to say the less.


	37. Gringotts Part 1

The three friends were meeting in private to discuss what they were to do next. They had already spoken to both Ollivander and Griphook. They knew it was too late to get the Elder Wand before Voldemort but know the question was how do they get into Gringotts and get out?

"We could always tell Griphook that we will give him the sword but not tell him when we will give it to him," Ron suggested.

"No Ronald then we will be confirming their belief that all wizards are underhanded and sneaky," Hermione said sternly.

"Well we there is that Ninja girl I am sure she could get in and out," Ron suggested.

"Yes but she doesn't know what we are looking for in there, the fact of the matter is we need a goblin to get inside the vault. You never know she might know a way to destroy them without a sword," Harry said optimistically. They went back to Griphook and agreed to his terms, they would figure out how to destroy it when they got it. Over the next few days they planned to get into the vault with the aid of Griphook. Over the next few days they didn't see much of their Shinobi associate. She was at the cottage but she spent most of the day sleeping and nights on patrol or that is what they believed. They didn't mind not seeing too much of her because they were sure that she wouldn't have approved of their recklessness putting all their faith into this Goblin who had nothing to lose by betraying them. Harry just hoped that saving his life was enough reason for him to return the favor.

When Harry wasn't planning with Ron and Hermione he found himself spending a lot of time with Luna until she was moved to her new location. He found Shell cottage to be a much lonelier place. While Harry sat outside he noticed someone take a seat next to him it was the Shinobi, it was the first time he had really seen her since he apologized to her for his little outburst.

"It doesn't seem fair you know a lot about me, Ron and Hermione, enough to impersonate us and we don't even know your name," Harry said.

"Gama," she said not looking at him or if she was he couldn't tell behind that mask of hers.

"Excuse me?" Harry said not sure if he had heard what she just heard.

"Call me Gama," she said.

"Gama, is that real name?"

"No it is my codename."

"So what does Gama mean?"

"It means toad but Gama sounds a lot cuter doesn't it?" she asked smiling under her mask.

"Can you tell me your real name?"

"No I can't, at least not yet Potter-San."

"I have one more question do you ever resent me for have to watch over me. I mean because of me you are away from your friends and family."

"No, I don't, it is true," she said seeing his disbelieving look, "true I think you are a bit reckless, but I don't resent you. My friends understand what I have to do I am a Shinobi and this is a part of being a Shinobi."

"What about your family? Do they agree with your choice of being a Shinobi being away from them? Do you miss them?"

"I miss them but I missed them long before this mission started. You see Potter-San my whole family was killed the night I was born."

"So who took care of you when you younger?"

"For a short time I was at an orphanage but I have been on my own most of my life. I know you resented how your aunt and uncle treated you but at least they loved you enough to let you live with them. They might not have showed it but they did care if you lived or died."

"How do you know that?"

"If they didn't would they have taken you in year after year, they gave you food a place to sleep, clothes," she said smiling.

"Yeah but they often forgot my birthday and awful Christmas gifts often they locked me in my room," Harry complained.

"I wish people would have forgotten my birthday…do you know what I got every year until I became a Shinobi?"

"I got beat, I am sure they had tried to kill me but what can you do about?" Harry was shocked at how casually she could talk about this. "I didn't have any friends until I was twelve. No one wanted their children to be tainted by a monster."

"I am so sorry," Harry said seeing why she had gotten so upset for being called a monster.

"I didn't tell you this for you to feel sorry for me. I told you this because as bad as you have it there is always someone who has it worse."

"I have one more question for you?"

"Yes," she said turning to face him.

"How did you change into Ron, I never saw you drink polyjuice potion?"

"I don't need a potion to change my appearance I can do that at will I can change into anyone or someone completely new. The better I know the person the easier it is to impersonate them, but if I run into a sensor or if I turn into someone I know nothing about then I am in a little trouble."

"You are amazing, everything that I have seen you do, it is hard to believe anyone can do what you can," Harry said causing her to blush slightly under her mask.

"Good night Potter-San," she said getting up.

"Why don't you call me Harry?" he asked.

"You are my charge so I have to call you Potter-San," she replied.

"Well I want you to call me Harry," he said getting to his feet.

"Well good night Harry," she said.

"Good night Gama," Harry replied. Then in a swirl of leaves she was gone.

Harry went back inside where Ron and Hermione asked him what he was talking about with Gama thou they didn't know that was her name until Harry told him but that was all he told them. He didn't think it was his place to tell them about her life.

The next morning was the day that they were going to try to rob Gringotts and none of them felt very confident in the plan remembering the Ministry, Godric's Hallow and but there was one fact that comfort them. They had Gama with them she had kept them relatively safe considering everything that they had done up to this point. Harry was worried about Gama more than he was for himself. He knew that she would make sure they got away safely even if that meant her life. The first time that he had met her she had fought Voldemort alone to protect him.

Before they left Hermione took a polyjuice Potion and turned into Bellatrix. Ron was transfigured so that he looked like a foreign wizard and Harry and Griphook hid beneath the invisibility cloak. Getting in was a lot tougher than they thought Harry had to confundus the guard so they could get in. Then from there it was a lot more difficult, Harry had to use imperius curse. It seemed that they had been tipped off that someone might be trying to get into the Lestrange vault. When they were in the cart racing towards they vault they saw a water fall and they all knew that nothing good would happen if it touched them.

Right before they reached it something they hadn't expected to happen happened, it turned to a dragon and moved into another direction. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I have never seen magic like that before," Hermione answered.

"Gama," Harry said smiling.

"Well I guess she does come in handy," Ron said laughing. When the cart slowed down they got out the second Goblin who was still under Harry's curse opened the door, just as Naruko appeared beside them.

"Harry and I will go in and get the object," she said they all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Bloody hell, you are going to give me a heart attack," Ron said grabbing his chest.

"Why, just you two?" Hermione asked.

"There are curses on the treasure in there and the few people in there the easier it will be. I would go in alone but I don't know what it is that I am looking for," She said, "and besides it is easier to keep Potter alive when he is in my sight…he has a bad habit of doing stupid things when I am not looking."

All Harry could do was smile sheepishly as the two went into the vault and the door slammed closed behind them.


	38. Gringotts Part 2

The door slammed closed behind them, Harry jumped at the sound but Naruko acted as if she hadn't heard a thing, "we need to find the horcux quickly, we don't have much time until security gets here," Naruko said. Harry started looking around for anything that could have belonged to Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff. As she was looking he bumped into some of the gold it started to multiply and singed his clothes, he quickly jumped back so it wouldn't continue to multiply crushing them under the weight of the gold. And then he saw it the cup but it was too high for him to reach. He tried summoning it but he couldn't and he couldn't get to it without touching most of the valuables in the vault causing them to multiply.

"There it is, but how do we get it?" he asked pointing to it. Naruko started to walk up the wall avoiding all the treasure, Harry just stared in numb disbelief. 'Is there anything she can't do,' he wondered to himself. She grabbed the cup then she vanished appearing beside them then a familiar tugging sensation. It was like the first time he had met her it felt as if he was being pulled thru time and space. They were standing outside of the vault but the door was still closed.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked looking at the closed door and back at Harry and Naruko.

"I didn't think it was possible to apparate in Gringotts," Hermione said in shock.

"I don't apparate…what I do is kind of like apparating but you guys work in the bounds of time and space, I don't," she said rubbing the chin of her mask, "well that is the easiest way to explain it."

"But you didn't explain anything," Ron said.

"So can all Shinobi do that?" Hermione asked.

"No I have only met two who can use it to this degree and both of them are dead so I guess I am the only one," she said smiling sheepishly behind your mask, "but I think we should finish this conversation another time."

No soon had she finished speak a ground of wizards appeared firing spells at them, then they noticed Naruko was gone, "Gama! Gama!" Harry shouted but to no prevail.

"She is still pissed at you for calling her a monster! You just had to piss off the Shinobi!" Ron shouted, then a load roar filled the Chamber and a dragon appeared, Naruko on its head as it shot fire at their enemies, Harry and his friend quickly got on the dragon's back.

"Why the hell are you on a dragon's head!" Ron shouted.

"I wanted a new pet, isn't he so cute his name is Seppen," she said happily, "I guess the only way out is up."

"What are you talking about this thing is not cute and how it the only way out up!" Ron shouted.

"Just stay behind me and you will be fine…Probably."

"What do you mean 'probably'," Harry asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well I never tired this before but there is a first time for everything right?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I would prefer if the first time you tried something wasn't went we were being attacked by a bunch of angry wizards and Goblins!" Ron retorted.

"Then you get us out of here, and Seppen and I will yell at ever idea you have," she said sitting down.

"He didn't mean it," Harry said quickly, "we are sure you will be great at whatever you try, please just get us out of here."

With her back to them they say her move her mask aside 'Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu,' and a massive dragon made of fire appeared and it looked like it was coming from her mouth. The fire dragon easily ripped thru the ceiling above them. She covered her face once again, as they fly upwards they noticed everything the flame dragon had touched had melted, "I guess I over did it a bit."

"How in the bloody hell did you do that, and without a wand too?" Ron asked.

"You wizards are a joke, you need your little sticks to do anything," she said laughing.

"How come this Dragon didn't attack us?" Hermione asked. As the dragon flew out of the bank

"It is under my control," she said as if it was obvious.

"How do you control a Dragon, the imperius curse would be able too would it?" Hermione asked.

"Is it hard to believe I am just so likable?" Naruko asked crossing her arms. Harry and Hermione didn't say anything but Ron on the other hand.

"The dragon was probably afraid of you," he said.

"Why do you think I am scary?" she asked sweetly but venom dripped from every one of her words.

"No I didn't mean that," Ron said quickly.

"So, where are we off to next?" Naruko asked.

"No idea we need to think were the last Horcrux is and then how we will destroy them without the sword," Harry said before he was lost in his own thoughts. It seemed to be hours before they landed. They were near a lake, the dragon landed to drink from it.

"I think this will do until we know where we are going," Naruko said hoping down off the dragon. Harry and his friends followed suit they still were a little hesitant to near the dragon.

"It won't hurt you I promise," she said. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and started muttering charms as she ran around them, while Harry put up the tent. Naruko made a clone and had it go tell Kakashi and his team to be ready she had a feeling that a fight was about to begin soon. Time was not on their side it was only a matter of time before Voldemort found out that Harry had been in Gringotts and took something from one of the vaults, and from there it would be that much harder to get a hold of the remaining once he knew. They had until morning at the latest to find the remaining Horcruxes.

It was long until Naruko noticed that there was something wrong with Harry, "It's at Hogwarts, the next one is at Hogwarts," he said in a weak voice. Naruko wasn't surprised she was rather expecting it. The only shock was how long it took from to realize that they had no choice but to go back to school.

"I had a feeling that we were going to be going back to Hogwarts so I called some friends to meet us there," Naruko said quietly.

"Should we leave now?" Ron asked nervously.

"No we wait until my friends call for us," Naruko said, "don't worry it won't be too long."

Then she sat down her mind racing with thoughts, she would have preferred not having to get the students at Hogwarts involved in this but things rarely worked out the way you wanted them to.

"Um excuse me Gama… but I was wondering how will you know when they are ready," Hermione asked. Then Naruko pulled out a three pronged kunai and tossed it at Hermione's feet. "What is this?"

"It is a kunai but it is not the weapon but what is on it," Naruko explained.

"What is on it, a spell of some kind?"

"No it is a seal, if someone has a one of those they can summon me at any time and since you all are with me I can take you with me."

"Is that how you have been following us around?" Hermione asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I placed my seal on Harry some time ago without him knowing, so I could know where he is at all times. Are you mad that I did?"

"No I guess it is a good thing that you did, you have helped us out quite a bit."

"Do you need the seal to move as fast as you do?"

"You know Hermione you are rather clever, for one of my Jutsu I do but I have another one that allows me to travel anywhere just as quickly but it takes more out of me to use. You see the difference between what I do and what you call magic is magic really does take a toll on the body my Jutsu do, and if any of you were to try you would probably die. But in turn my Jutsu are more powerful than your magic and it doesn't require a wand."

"So how can you do these Jutsu without it killing you?" Ron asked.

"I have been training for years… and most of my Jutsu would kill the average Shinobi they don't have the Chakra I have," Naruko explained. And when they still looked confused she explained Chakra to them and how it worked.

"That is so cool," Ron said, "I wish I could do things like that. But…hold on can you use magic?"

"Yeah, my employer got me a wand, but they never thought that I would be able to really do magic it was more for a cover if I needed one, but I learned how to my first spell in your DA meetings. Then after that I learned as much as I could on my own."

"Can you beat us using just magic?" Harry asked.

"I could probably take all three of you out at the same time, my reflexes are much greater than yours just because of my training…and if I see someone do something once I can do it…for the most part," she said smiling behind her mask.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I have never been good in school, my best friend use to call me Dobe."

"What does 'Dobe' mean?"

"Dead last, I had the worse scores in school and now I am the considered the strongest Shinobi back home."

"Do you think you are the strongest?" Harry asked.

"Overall, maybe but there are people who are more skilled in particular areas… but I am the fastest and I do have the most Chakra in my village," she said proudly.

"I bet there is no one who can beat you," Ron said feeling better about have her around.

"That isn't true…there is someone I haven't been able to beat. I know I will have to face him soon enough and when we do meet again it will be the last time. At least one of us will die."

"Are you scared that he might kill you?" Harry asked.

"No…not really everyone dies sometime, and as a Shinobi we are asked to lay our lives down on the line at any given point in time," she said getting to her feet, "It is time to go…get under your cloak."

They did as they were told then they were gone, they appeared outside of Hogsmeade but they didn't see anyone not even Gama.

"Naruko there is a spell place around the village we can wait until they enter and then we can deal with anyone waiting for them," Kakashi said.

"From here it is up to them we will just keep them alive until they get to school," Naruko said as the other put on their ANBU mask and black cloaks.


	39. Back at School

The five Shinobi watched as the three friends made their way into Hogsmeade, even though only three of them could see the wizards. The next second there was a horrible sound and people in dark cloaks appeared.

"Potter is here…he is under the cloak!" one of the new arrivals shouted, "Accio cloak!"

"So Potter you aren't under your cloak well let the Dementors out and they will find him."

"It looks like it is time for us to jump in," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone. Before they did anything Harry use his patronus.

Naruko felt her heart sink, "that Baka just gave away his position," she said angrily.

"Did you expect anything else from them honestly?" Kakashi asked.

"No," she said her head falling.

"They are just like you when you were younger," Sakura said giggling.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked pouting under her mask.

"Well it just that you use to act without thinking," Sakura answered.

"I was twelve," she said crossing her arms. While they were arguing someone had saved Harry and his friends. They all grabbed hold of Naruko and they vanished reappearing in pub. It was the same pub that Harry started the DA in. They heard voices down below, someone was arguing, it sounded like Harry and the barmen.

"Should we go put a stop to this troublesome behavior?" Shikamaru asked with a voice that clear thought that it was too troublesome to do that as well.

"Yeah, I guess it would be bad if Death Eaters heard them fighting," Naruko said. They walked down the stairs. No one noticed the five Shinobi standing in the stair well.

"You know what I think of you all…" said a bored tone they all turned to see five masked figures standing there, "you're a bunch of idiots."

"I think they are rather troublesome," Shikamaru added.

"Who are you?" Aberforth demanded his wand rose pointing at the five.

"We are here to try to keep Potter-San stupid to a minimum," Sakura answered.

"So Potter now that you are here how do you plan on getting into Hogwarts?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly. Then he turned to Aberforth, "you wouldn't happen to know a way into Hogwarts?"

"I do but what you plan on accomplishing by going there is beyond me," he said then he turned the portrait that hung over a fire place, "You know what to do."

The girl in the portrait nodded then walked off, they all stood in silence waiting for Ariana to return and when she did she had someone with her. The Five Shinobi vanished into the shadows kunai drawn just in case. The portrait swung open and a boy covered in cuts and bruises stopped out.

"Neville," Harry said smiling.

"Harry…Ron…Hermione," Neville said hugging them each in turn, "follow me…I told a few people to come to Hogwarts so you will have people stopping by." he said helping them in to the portrait, and Aberforth didn't look happy at this. Before Portrait closed the five Shinobi slipped in unnoticed. Neville told them about everything that has been going on in Hogwarts since the start of the year. It seemed like they had been walking for ever when they finally reached the end.

It opened up into a large room decorated in the house colors of three of the four houses, and familiar faces looked up at him as they entered the room. The Shinobi made it to the back of the room without being noticed.

"You guys wait here, keep an eye on Potter I have someone I need to visit," then she vanished appearing into the Headmaster's office.

"So Potter made it into Hogwarts after all," Snape said sitting behind the desk looking up at Dumbledore.

"Severus so you are the one that hired the extra protection for Harry. May I ask, when?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Right after he returned," Snape said coolly.

"And the Professor last year I assume they are one in the same," Dumbledore said still smiling.

"Yes," Snape said coolly.

"Snape-San, I had a feeling that there was going to be problems with Harry's arrival here so I took the liberty to call for some back up," she said bowing.

"I think you are right in thinking that Potter's arrival here will bring a great deal of trouble…I think this might be the last stand," Dumbledore said.

"I have brought four of the best with me, we won't fight the war for you…because that isn't a part of my mission but…I don't think protecting those dear to Harry so he doesn't have to put himself in unnecessary danger," Naruko said smiling behind her mask. Snape gave a feeble smile.

"Remember your mission is just to protect Potter until he is ready to face the dark lord," Snape said.

"Dumbledore-Sama, I will break the Jutsu that Kabuto has on you and Black-San so you can rest in peace," Naruko bowing.

"What Jutsu is this?" Snape asked frowning.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei or Impure World Resurrection, by having a human. It is a vile Jutsu that allows the user to bring the dead back to perform their will even if the user dies the Jutsu will remain; the only way to break it is by forcing the user to break the Jutsu or removing the soul of the reincarnated person."

"Is there away to give the person back their freewill?" Snape asked.

"Yes and no, there is away to give the illusion of free will but someone else would be in control. By placing an extremely powerful Genjutsu over the person it will break control the Edo Tensei, but they would be under another's control even if they didn't realize it."

"Can you do it? Can you use this Genjutsu?" Snape asked.

"Hai, but I don't know when the next time I will be able to use it? I have found a way to use it about twice a day, but the more I use it the effects of the Jutsu greatly diminish. I can have use it on two people and they will be under my absolute control but after that it becomes more like your imperius curse it is difficult to break but not impossible. It is not a Jutsu I like using. I rather not force someone to do something against their will."

"So wise for someone so young," Dumbledore said smiling kindly. Then he turned to Snape, "now they will try to get you out of the castle when people start to realize that Harry is here. I want you to leave but don't go without a fight but do your best not to harm anyone."

"I will ask you to kill the Carrows," Snape said coolly.

"And it will be done," Naruko said then she vanished she ran thru the halls she could feel that Harry was no longer in the Room of Requirements. She stopped when she saw Professor McGonagall standing next to a Professor that she didn't know, but she was sure that he was a Carrow, with the way he was acting, shouting "Potter is in there, open this door," but before McGonagall could there was a flash of green light and the Carrow fell down dead. McGonagall whirled around to see Naruko standing there with her wand raised. McGonagall had her wand out pointing it at her. But there was no one there, McGonagall ran in the Ravenclaw common room. The other Carrow was dead as well, and Harry was there his cloak in hand standing next to Luna.

"Potter, explain yourself!"


	40. Protect the School

Snape made his way thru the castle lost in his own thought, wondering what would have brought Potter back to Hogwarts. No one seemed ready to tell him what Potter was after here, but he guessed it really didn't matter since it wasn't like he could really help him, even if he wanted to. Potter and his friends would never trust him after he killed Dumbledore and to what it looked to Harry Namikaze, who was Harry body guard. No all he could do now was get out of the way and hope he unlike Lily and James Potter, put his faith in the right people. But that wasn't the only thing that weighted heavily on his mind it was this Jutsu Naruko spoke of, this Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei if it could really bring back the dead did that mean…he could bring back Lily. He had allowed himself to dream to hope, but he knew that it would never happen. He couldn't do something so selfish. To cause the woman he loved so much pain. He could force her to love him, he had his chance and he blew it, he blew it the moment he chose to be a Death Eater.

Then there was this Genjutsu she spoke about there was so much that he wanted to know but knowing too much around the Dark lord was dangerous. He wanted to know if this Genjutsu, absolute control over anyone to do your bidding. The scariest part was that you didn't know that you where being control by someone else. When the Hokage said that Naruko was the best he never imagined that she would be this powerful, if he would have known that would that have changed how he had done things, would he had been able to save more people.

Snape tried to clear his head that didn't matter anymore the past was the past and what he had to worry about was the future. He had to clear as many obstacles out of Potter's way. The Carrows had been dealt with he was sure of that. Naruko was skilled both in the Shinobi arts and the magical arts and the Carrows…well they had no skill in the Shinobi arts and barely in the magical arts. The Slytherin might be a problem but he was sure that McGonagall would be able to deal with that little problem, so the only one remaining for him was himself. As long as he remained in Hogwarts it would cause problems but he couldn't just leave either, he would have to fight and flee.

As he walked thru the corridors he stopped when he saw McGonagall standing before him, "Professor McGonagall I heard a ruckus would you care to explain what is going on? I heard rumors Potter has returned… do you know where he might be?" Snape said speaking slowly as his eyes swept across the corridor sure that Potter was here somewhere.

"I think you would know if Potter was here I thought you sent the Carrows to wait for him," Professor McGonagall replied.

"That I did…but funny thing you may mention them …I haven't heard from them since they went to Ravenclaw tower. You wouldn't know why, would you?"

"No I can't saw that I do."

"That's funny because it seems funny to me that you would happen to be coming from Ravenclaw tower on a night that isn't your night for patrol. I hear a disturbance from coming from that direction, the direction you happen to be coming from, the direction the Carrows are and the direction Potter is suppose to be going…no somehow I don't believe that." He said in the same slow voice. If he knew anything about Potter he wouldn't give up the chance to try to get revenge. He was always too reckless and then that in turn would cause McGonagall to step in and give him the perfect excuse to flee the castle.

Right on cue Potter showed himself his wand pointed at him. Harry shot a spell at him, he blocked it then ready to strike back but only in pretenses he needed McGonagall to get involved which she did and soon Flitwick was fighting him along with Potter and McGonagall. The first chance he got he made a run for it. He jumped from the window, with the calls of "coward" shooting after him.

"Professor what happened?" Harry asked helping Luna to her feet.

"He jumped," McGonagall said.

"You mean he's dead?" Harry asked sprinting to the window.

"No, he is not dead," McGonagall said bitterly. "Unlike Dumbledore, he still had a wand… and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master."

With a tingle of horror, Harry saw in the distance a huge, bat like shape flying through the darkness towards the perimeter wall.

"Harry!" Slughorn panted, massaging his immense chest beneath his emerald-green silk pajamas. "My dear boy… what a surprise…Minerva, do please explain…Severus…what…?" Harry could barely hear what they were saying his head felt like it was splitting.

"Professor! We've got to barricade the school, he's coming now!"

"Very well, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming," she told the other teachers. Spout and Flitwick gasped; Slughorn let out a low groan. "Potter has work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put place every protection of which we are capable while Potter does what he needs to do."

"You realize, of course that nothing that we will do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely," Flitwick squeaked. In the shadows five watched over the school.

"_Naruko is everything ready_?" Kakashi asked.

"_Hai, and I have set up extra protection on the hospital wing so we can tend to the injured_," Naruko answered. The teachers frowned at the fact they couldn't understand what was going on.

"_Hinata-Chan how much time do we have?_" Naruko asked.

"_It looks like few minutes before they reach the boarder_," Hinata said shyly.

"_Remember if any of you die I will bring you back so I can kill you myself,_" Naruko said then the five Shinobi were gone.

Harry had started to run back to the Room of Requirements, ignoring the mutterings as he ran pass students. He slipped into the Room of Requirements that was much more packed than it had been when he left.

"Harry, what is happening?" Lupin asked, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school…Snape's run for it…What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A, let the Order of the Phoenix know and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" George called, "What's going on?"

"They are evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to organized," Harry said, "We're fighting."

Naruko watched from the Shadows as everyone was fired up by Harry's words, but most of them didn't understand what they were facing. Naruko vanished appearing in the heart of the school, 'Jikukan Kekkai' activating all the tags around the school. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' three clones appeared and they all sat still as stone. As she left the room she placed a tag on the door then vanished once again.

Kakashi was leaning against the wall reading his book, "it looks like it will start soon, how long will the barrier stay up?"

"I don't know I have never tried it on this leave before."


	41. It beings

Harry made his way back to the Room of requirements his mind racing with too many thoughts to keep straight, he knew where the Diadem was but it didn't make the task any easier. But the thought that weight down on his mind heaviest was why hadn't Voldemort attacked the school yet, the time limit was up but there wasn't any sign that the battle had started. Could it be that Voldemort couldn't get thru the defenses of the castle? He had met up with Ron and Hermione who had destroyed the cup, as he made his way to the room.

Outside the Room of Requirements was Tonks "have they started to attack the school?" Harry asked.

"They have but everything they have tried hasn't worked," she answered. Feeling a little better about what he need of Ginny.

"Ginny I need you to wait out here we need the room of requirements," Harry said but she didn't listen she was off to the races the second Harry finished speaking. Harry sighted before he explained everything he had learned to Ron and Hermione as they entered the room where everything is hidden. Once they got inside they quickly realized that magic wasn't going to be a help to them in here. They all split up looking for the Diadem. After a while he heard someone call out to him.

Ten minutes earlier, Voldemort was not pleased it seemed no matter what he or his followers did they couldn't get into the castle, he the greatest wizard to ever live couldn't get thru the feeble attempts put in place by leaser wizards. All the spells they casted to break thru the barrier seemed to just vanish.

"Tom it is as I always said, there are just some things you don't understand and there are some things you never will," he turned to be filled with horror standing before him was Dumbledore.

"You are dead," Voldemort said glaring at Dumbledore. He lord Voldemort was the only one who could live beyond death he was the only one who could live forever.

"Yes I believe I was dead or I may still be," Dumbledore said smiling kindly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted the spell hit Dumbledore straight in the chest. The old fool didn't even try to defend himself; a twisted smile worked its way across his face that quickly vanished when he saw Dumbledore get back to his feet.

"It seems that I won't die that easily Tom or at least die again, however you wish to look at it," Dumbledore said just as kindly. "I have not come here to fight you Tom or it would be more accurate to say that I cannot."

"You know that you cannot defeat me so you have come to fall at my feet, is that it Dumbledore," Voldemort said his cold twisted smile appearing on his face once more.

"No that is the reason that I am here either, I was sent to fetch you…they thought you would rather enjoy seeing me again," Dumbledore said, Voldemort frowned at this.

"And who is this who dares call Lord Voldemort like some sort of dog," he hissed dangerously.

"All things will be answered in time Tom," Dumbledore said, with every mention of his filthy father's name Voldemort glare intensified. But he was curious about these people who could bring the dead back and make the Great Albus Dumbledore subservient. He followed Dumbledore who just strolled as if he had nothing more important to do than enjoy a peaceful night. When Dumbledore stopped, Voldemort saw to people one covered in a purple cloak and the other a dark haired boy. Voldemort tried to read the dark haired boys mind but he couldn't, when he looked into his eyes he saw something that sent chills up his spine. He saw his own death, this boy scared Voldemort and that was not an easy thing to accomplish.

"I would advise against looking him in the eyes, it is not good for your health," the hooded figure said coolly. Voldemort noticed the snake at the man's feet.

"Who are you?" Voldemort said coldly.

"Well Voldemort-Sama I am Kabuto and this is Sasuke," he said indicating the dark haired boy.

"You are brave boy, there aren't many who would dare summon me," Voldemort said coolly.

"No, we are just here to be of assistance," Kabuto said shrugging.

"And how are you going to assist me?" Voldemort asked watching the hooded figure.

"I bet you are wondering why you can't get thru that barrier. Well it is simple the reason is there are two barriers and neither of them are like anything you have ever seen before, the first line of defense is Gofu Kekkai or Five Seals Barrier, which means there are five tags located around the grounds. Until you remove those tags you can't get into the school. Then the Second is the reason your spells aren't having any effect, it is Jikukan Kekkai a space time barrier," Kabuto explained.

"You are telling me that the teachers know such advance protective spells," Voldemort said frowning that someone would know magic he didn't.

"No, this isn't the work of the teachers, this is the work of someone much more powerful than any of us," Kabuto said smirking.

"Then who is this person who skills are greater than my own?" Voldemort asked his voice dangerous, but it didn't phase the two Shinobi one bit.

"Naruko," Sasuke said speaking for the first time.

"If this Naruko was this powerful I think I would have heard of them," Voldemort said not sounding pleased.

"But you have met her before and both times she made a fool of you," Kabuto said kindly. Then Voldemort remembered the masked blond. "But don't worry about our blond friend we will deal with her. When the time comes, all you have to do is send some of your men to deal with the Gofu Kekkai and we will deal with the Jikukan Kekkai."

"If you betray me I will kill you," Voldemort hissed.

"Like you could," Sasuke said coldly.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be fighting we need to focus on the goal at hand and that is getting into Hogwarts," Kabuto said stepping between them Voldemort pointed his want at Kabuto but he lowered it when he say Dumbledore pointing his own at him then he noticed a second wizard pointing is wand at him. It was Harry's Godfather, Voldemort was curious about these two strangers with the ability to recall the dead so he lowered his wand.

The four people followed Voldemort back to his followers, Voldemort sent his men out to find the tags and when the tags were removed Sasuke summoned a bird that flew off.

"I thought that you were going to remove the second barrier," Voldemort said rather coldly.

"This Jutsu is beyond us but a friend will be able to deal with it," Kabuto said smirking. Voldemort wanted to know why he hadn't heard this kind of magic or about these people if they were so powerful. Soon the bird returned landing on Sasuke's shoulder.

Alright the barriers are down, Voldemort stood back as his death Eaters attacked the school, he turned his head and Sasuke and Kabuto were gone but they left Dumbledore and Black.

Harry was trying to escape these flames that Crabbe had conjured; as he flew towards the exit he saw Malfoy and Goyle in trouble and against his better judgment he went to save them Ron aided, shouting that if they died trying to save them he was going to kill Harry. A creature formed from the flames was bearing down on them but it vanished right before it reached them. Harry managed to grab Malfoy and Ron got Goyle. As they flew toward the exit they thru the smoke they could see a an eye it was like nothing any of them had seen before it was red with a strange design, then as if from nowhere a new set of eyes appeared similar to the one but different in just as many ways that it was similar. Black flames appeared engulfing the fiendfyre. As they were flying out Harry noticed the Daidem engulfed in the black flames and reduced to ashes. When they left the room, Harry saw who the eyes belonged to. He looked up and saw a blond with his back towards him, but he knew who it was she was the only person he had ever met with such bright blond hair. Then the second was…

"You!" he shouted but the man didn't pay him any attention.

The fiendfyre wasn't even a match for the black flames, "_Naruko that is enough_," Kakashi seeing blood running down her face. Then the black flames vanished.

"Harry do you know him?" Ron asked.

"We all do he knew Professor Namikaze remember," Harry said getting to his feet.

"It is Mr. Hatake," Hermione said in awe, "but what happened to his eye it is so…"

"Freaky," Ron supplied.

"_This is nothing Kakashi-Sensei_," Naruko said whipping the blood from her face as they both continued to ignore Harry and his friends, "_I can't have you over using your eye now can I_?"

Load bags filled the air; the battle had started while Harry was in the Room of Requirements. Naruko replaced her mask before they got a better look at her face. Kakashi didn't bother, his Sharingan scanning the area.

"_Someone broke the Barrier_," he said softly.

"_I want you to find Sakura keep her safe so she can heal the injured and have Shikamaru and Hinata help in the battle but be careful_," she said softly Kakashi nodded and vanished.

The sounds ripped Harry back to the moment he knew he had to finished this and he knew that there were a few things left to do so that could happen, one that was to find the snake and kill it so Voldemort could be killed.


	42. Is this war?

Fred and Percy had just come into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men. Harry Ron and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off. Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair.

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Percy!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of the three separate stunning spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Percy…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were…"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the two death eaters at their feet, one stunned, the other transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment when danger seemed temporarily at bay, they all were knocked. All of them holding there wands for dear life, bits of the wall raining down on them.

Harry looked up to see a blond girl shielding him with her own body Fred was first to his feet, "stay down!" but it was too late a flash of green light and Fred fell back, Naruko caught him before he hit the ground. She removed her mask and Harry could make out the whisker like marks on her face her bright blue eyes looking murderous. The next second they were no longer blue but red and black. Percy got up ready to fight the Death Eater who had killed Fred but before he could do anything the Death Eater looked Naruko in the eyes.

He let out a blood curdling scream, and then he fell over unable to move. They turned to Naruko seeing that she didn't have a wand out. "What did you just do?" Harry asked. But she didn't answer she went to replace her mask, but she felt a hand stop her, "do you really need that mask…without it makes you feel more human," Harry said softly.

"No…no…no!" someone was shouting, "No! Fred! No!"

Harry turned to see Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes started without seeing the ghost of his last moment etched upon his face.

The world had ended, so why had the battle no ceased, the castle fallen silent in the horror, and the combatant laid down their arms? Harry's mind was in free fall spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying. And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school, and curses fell in at them from the darkness hitting the wall behind their heads.

"Get down!" Harry Shouted as curses flew through the night. They all heard a sound a loud screech they looked up to see Naruko and her eyes were different once again they were orange horizontal rectangular pupils and around her eyes was red. In her hand was this strangest thing he had ever seen. It looked like a large disc with a ball in the center. Then she threw it the wizards tried to dodge it but it was no good it expanded killing them all. Harry looked up in it seemed that she was full of tricks, he need to thank you ever sent him her. Harry saw that Percy was laying across Fred's body, shielding it from further harm and when Harry shouted, "Percy, come on, we've got to move!" he shook his head.

"Percy!" Harry saw tears tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder's brother shoulders and pulled, but Percy didn't move. Then there was a puff of smoke, and a toad appeared it was about the size of a dog. Then it began to swallow Fred's body.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" Ron and Percy shouted.

"Take Hyotan, he will protect Fred's body until you can find a safe place to put him," Naruko said softly. Then they all heard Hermione scream, Harry turned to see a group of giant spiders heading towards them but they all stopped.

"This place is too troublesome," said a lazy voice. Then they saw someone standing on the ceiling, "I guess I will deal with these things, even though it is troublesome."

"Is there anything that isn't troublesome?" Naruko called up to him smiling.

"Hai, those pictures Kakashi gave us after Christmas, those were too troublesome…for me at least," Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. Her whole face turned bright red and she could hear Shikamaru laughing.

Harry could help but to ask, "What pictures?"

"I guess you think this life is too troublesome too, because from here it sounds like you want to die!" Naruko shouted. Percy ran off with the toad to find a place to put Fred's body, Ron left to help Ginny who was in the middle of a duel. Harry and Hermione continued on ward. Harry looked into Voldemort's mind so that he could find. It was rather easy it was a lot easier than he would have thought.

"He is in the shrieking shake," Harry said running outside just but just managed to dodge a giants attack but before it could act again it had been thrown. They saw it was Naruko who had done it.

"Okay what can't you do?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I can't fly," she said as she attacked the giant again, "get going I will catch up soon," she said as more giants appeared.

Students and Death Eaters alike watched as a tiny blond fought the giants without magic and was winning. Soon a Harry saw a dark haired girl running to Naruko's aid. And she was using brute force like Naruko but she was doing just as well. Every time Hinata landed a blow on a limb, the attack left it useless.

Harry continued onward, trying his best not to think about everything that he had seen, and keep his mind on what he had to do, as a cold clammy feeling started to engulf him. All the thoughts the emotions that he was trying so hard to keep at bay started flooding ever recess of his mind. He tried to use a Patronus but he couldn't. Then a silver hare, a boar and fox soared past Harry and Hermione. The dementors fell back before the creatures approached. Three more people had arrived out of the darkness to stand beside them, their wands outstretched, continuing to cast their Patronuses, Luna Ernie and Seamus.

Naruko watched from the distance smiling, "I have a feeling that my mission will end before this battle does," she said turning to face Hinata who was standing by her side.

"Does that mean we will not help them finish this battle?" Hinata asked softly.

"Maybe I will help you guys with your mission," Naruko said smiling, Hinata just looked a little confused. As the Death Eaters screamed as they were being chased around by a dragon that Naruko had dubbed Seppen.


	43. Mission ends

Harry and Hermione where now in the shirking shake and they were just feet away from Voldemort. Harry bare dared to breath. Then he heard a voice a voice that was standing right in front of them.

"…my Lord, their resistance is crumbling…"

"…And it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are Severus, I do not thing you will make much difference now. We are almost there…almost

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Snape strode past the gap, and Harry drew back a little, keeping his fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spells that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he would give away his position.

Voldemort stood up. Harry could see him now; see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness.

"I have a problem Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me Severus?"

In the silence Harry imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled- or was it Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering on the air?

"My – my lord?" Snape asked blankly. "I do not understand. You – you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," Voldemort said. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Harry's scar had begun to throb and pulse: Pain was building in his forehead, and he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort.

"No difference," said Voldemort again.

Snape did not speak. Harry couldn't see his face: He wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master.

Voldemort started to move around the room: Harry lost Sight of him for a second as he prowled, speaking in the same measured voice, while the pain and fury mounted in Harry.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus…Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

And for a moment Harry saw Snape's profile: His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.

"No. my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself…"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends the more, the better – but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished t speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord Knows I seek only to serve him. But – let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can…"

"I have told you, no!" Voldemort said, and Harry caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort's impatience in his burning scar. "My concern at the moment Severus is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely…?"

"But there is a question, Severus, there is."

Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape.

"Why dud both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I…I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry's head: He forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I…I have no explanation, my Lord."

Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

And now that Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. IT was marble white and so still that when he spoke it was a shock that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord – let me go to the boy…"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice was barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wandering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner…and I think I have the answer."

Snape didn't speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful Servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord…"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live Severus the, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

Voldemort swiped the aid with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him. Head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltonuge.

"Kill."

There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as the his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," Voldemort said coldly. He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

Back in his own mind, Harry Opened his eyes: he had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in the effort not to shout. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between the crate and the wall. That is when Harry saw it Snape pulled out a strange knife but he had seen a knife like that before. Snape stuck it in the ground next to him.

Earlier that night, Naruko and Hinata were about to go look for the others when Naruko stopped, she saw a white haired man with a long white beard approaching them.

"Dumbledore!" someone shouted, "it's Dumbledore!"

Naruko turned a look of horror on her face, as Dumbledore spoke, "Hello Tonks, it has been awhile hasn't it…but I must beg you to forgive me for what I am about to do…" Dumbledore said in voice full of remorse as he pointed his wand and there was a flash of green light and Tonks fell back, dead before she hit the ground. More wizards came forward dueling Dumbledore one of them was his brother, "It seems that I cannot die but maybe it there was a way from keeping me for doing any more harm that would be a nice alternative," Dumbledore said smiling at McGonagall and his brother as they all dueled.

"I can kill you," Naruko said walking forward.

"That would be most wonderful but my I ask how?" Dumbledore asked smiling as he dueled.

"I will rip your soul from your body," she said vanishing her hand appeared on top of his head, all his thoughts came rushing to her. She pulled her hand back and his soul let as her hand did. The body turned to dust before her. She fell to her knees eyes widened with horror.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked sternly. Tears threatening to escape Naruko's eyes, Hinata ran beside her friend.

"_He is going to die, he was always going to die_," Naruko whispered, "_Everything I did to protect him was so he could die at the right time…That is why I was ordered not to kill Voldemort._"

Hinata hugged Naruko softly, "I have to go I am being called," Naruko said vanishing. She saw Snape on the ground dying.

"Bring me Potter…" he whispered.

"He is here, he is there," she said pointing to the place he was hiding.

"Let me heal you…let me get Sakura…she has the antidote," Naruko said quickly. Harry was confused why was she here, why was she worried about Snape and Sakura...

"No, you're mission is complete there is just one last thing I need from you…I just need Potter…" he said softly.

"Harry get out here," she called and he slipped out of his hiding place. Then she healed him enough so that he could tell Harry whatever it was that was so important.

"Take…it…Take…it…"

Something was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes. Harry knew what it was, but didn't know what to do.

A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand.

"Look… at…me…" he whispered, "you… have…your…mother's…eyes."

"Self-sacrifice…a nameless Shinobi who protects peace within its shadows…that is a true Shinobi or at least that is what someone once told me… I guess it's true for Wizards too," she said holding Snape as his eyes closed, "this is the end Potter, my mission has been complete."

"That's it you are going to leave us when we need you more than ever," Harry said.

"Harry you don't need me…truthfully you probably could have managed without," she said smiling weakly. "I am proud to say that I got to meet you… but I guess I never really did introduce myself to you. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

The last name hit Harry like a ton of bricks; she smiled softly at him… "You…" Harry said in disbelief. Then in a puff of smoke Professor Namikaze was standing before them, and then she changed back.

"I hope this is not goodbye but farewell," she said smiling softly and then she was gone. Suddenly Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Harry realized that he was talking to Hogwarts.

"You have fought," the high cold voice said, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One Hour."


	44. All for her

As Harry and Hermione made their way thru the school they past the Great Hall were they saw the Weasley family all gathered around what Harry assumed to be Fred's body. Hermione made her way into the Great hall and consoling Ginny. And it was then when Harry saw the bodies beside Fred's. It was Lupin and Tonks, Harry felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't look at the bodies bare to look any longer he walked past the Great hall allowing his feet to lead the way while his mind race with the events of the night.

He reached Dumbledore's office or rather the Headmaster's office.

"Password," the stone gargoyle said.

Without thinking he answered, "Dumbledore." It was Dumbledore that he wanted to see Dumbledore who he needed to speak to. And to his surprise the Gargoyle slide aside and Harry made his way up the spiraling stair case.

When Harry entered into the circular office he found a change. The portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Not a single head master or headmistress remained to him; all, it seemed, had flittered away, charging through the paintings that lined the castle, so that they could have a clear view of what was going on.

Harry glanced hopelessly at Dumbledore's deserted frame which hung directly behind the headmaster's chair. Then he noticed something odd, the Pensieve lay on the desk as if someone knew that he would need it. Harry poured Snape's memories into the wide basin with its runic marking around the edges. To escape into someone else's head would be a blessed relief…Nothing that even Snape had left him could be worse than his own thoughts. The memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, with a feeling of reckless abandonment, as though this would assuage his torturing grief, he dived.

Harry was watching two girls, they were swinging back and forth, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. His black hair was long and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man and an odd smock-like shirt.

Harry moved closer to the bout. Snape looked no more than nine of ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. There was undisguised greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister.

"Lily, don't do it!" shirked the elder of the two. But the girl had let go of the swing at the height of it arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launching herself skyward with a great shot of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to! Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine, Tuney look at this. Watch what I can do."

Harry watched as his mother continued to use magic, and as aunt started to freak out. He watched as Snape revealed himself explaining why his mother could do what she did. He watched as the two girls ran away. But he watched as Snape and his mom become friends and he watched as they drifted apart.

Harry seemed to fly through shifting shapes and colors until his surroundings solidified again and he stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. The adult Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand waiting for something or someone…His fear infected Harry too, even though he knew that nothing could harm him, and he looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was that Snape was waiting for.

Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air: Harry thought of lighting, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand flown out of his hand.

"Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention."

Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light casted by his wand.

"Well, Severus? What massage does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No –message –I'm here on my own account!"

Snape was wringing his hands: he looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him.

"I… I came with a warning…no a, request…please…"

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The…the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything…everything I heard!" Snape said. "That is why…it is for that reason…he thinks it means Lilly Evens!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," Dumbledore said. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July…"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down…kill them all…"

"If she means so much to you," Dumbledore said, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have…I have asked him…"

"You disgust me," Dumbledore said, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then. Keep her…them…safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In…return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."

The hill top had faded and they were now in Dumbledore's office and something was making a terrible sound like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and looked like a man who had live hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop.

"I thought… you were going… to keep her…safe…"

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person. Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Snape's breathing was shallow.

"Her boy survives." With a jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly. "Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape the color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" Snape bellowed. "Gone…dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish…I wish I were dead…"

"And what use would that be to anyone?" Dumbledore asked coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore words appeared to take a long time to reach him.

"What… do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not I vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He doesn't need protection. The Dark Lord has gone…"

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "very well. Very well. But never… never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"

"My word Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighted, looking into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…"

They were back in the office. Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore.

"…mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent…"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," Dumbledore said, without raising his eyes from ca copy of Transfiguration Today. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child. Keep an eye on Quirrel, won't you?"

A whirl of color, and now everything was darkened, and Snape and Dumbledore stood a little apart in the entrance hall, while the last straggler from the Yule Ball passed them on their way to bed.

"Well?" murmured Dumbledore.

"Karkaroff's mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much he help gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell." Snape glanced sideways at Dumbledore. "Karkaroff intends to flee if the mark burns

"Does he? And are you tempted to join him?"

"No, I am not such a coward."

"No, you are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think that we Sort too soon…"He walked away, leaving Snape looking stricken.

A black cloak billowed in the wind as the hooded figure stood outside the gates of a grand village, his eyes swept across the city. He stepped thru the threshold of the village, when he noticed a man leaning against a tree he had silver gravity defying hair, his left eye covered by a head band. His other eye buried in a book.

"What are you doing here?" Harry was surprised to see who it was the silver haired man that he had met on a couple occasions before.

"I must speak to your leader," the Snape said.

"Very well," Kakashi said putting his book away, and started to walk the hooded figure followed Kakashi but he had a feeling that someone was watching them. They walked into the tallest building that stood in the center of the village. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Enter," shouted a very angry voice, the door opened and a blond woman who looked as if she had been sleeping, "what is so damn important that you had to wake me?"

"I am Severus Snape and I have come to request the service of a team of Shinobi," Snape said looking at the irate blond sitting behind the desk.

"What does this mission entail?" Tsunade asked looking into the dark emotionless eyes of Severus Snape.

"It will be a protection mission. There is a certain boy that unfortunately must be protected," Snape said.

"Why does this boy have to be protected?" Tsunade asked.

"It is believed that this boy will be the one who will bring an end to the Dark Lord's reign," Snape explained.

"I wish we could help, but we have just finished fighting a war and we are still searching for a very dangerous man by the name of Yakushi Kabuto," Tsunade said. Harry had heard that name before it was the same man who brought Dumbledore back from the dead.

"Tsunade-Sama if I may, why don't we just ask her to go," Kakashi said. Tsunade frowned at the statement.

"Call her," Tsunade said after a second in a soft voice. Kakashi pulled out a strange kunai; he dropped it and the next second someone in a red cloak with black flames she had blond hair and blue eyes, she wore orange pants a jack that was orange and black and a black t-shirt. She also wore a head band but it was different it had kanji on it. Naruko appeared before them in a flash.

"Naruko, would you be willing to take a mission?" Tsunade asked looking at the girl before her.

"For you Baa-Chan, I will do anything you, but who is going with me?" she asked a little nervously.

"You will be going at this mission alone, it is an S-ranked mission," Tsunade told her.

"You are sending just one girl the same age as the boy she is protecting?" Snape asked not looking too pleased with this bit of information.

"She is more than capable of protecting this boy. She is the most powerful Shinobi I have ever met," Kakashi said in his lazy tone. Snape looked between the three of them waiting for someone to tell him he was in the middle of some unpleasant joke.

"Look you can either take her help or leave," Tsunade said coldly.

"Very well, but if she dies on this mission then don't blame me," Snape said coolly.

"What are the details of this mission?" Naruko asked surprise Snape that she could speak such fluent English.

"It is simple you need to protect this boy from every threat. You need to keep him alive until he is ready to face the Dark Lord," Snape said as he handed her a picture of Harry Potter.

"Very well," she said looking at the picture, there was a boy with a lightening shaped scare on his forehead, he had green eyes and he was smiling, there was a red head boy to his right grinning and a bush haired girl to his left with a slight smile.

A toad was in Snape's office, "The Potter boy has made a gang to learn magic and the Ministry woman knows about it," then the toad was gone.

It was back at "There were people there but it seems they are waiting to ambush someone…" she said to Snape, "Where is Potter?" she asked quickly.

"He went down to the forest with that Granger girl and Umbridge some about five minutes ago," Snape answered.

"Dobby!" Naruko called out and the little elf appeared, "has Harry returned?" she asked the second the elf appeared before them.

"No, Miss," Dobby said.

"We will wait a little longer before we act, we don't want to jeopardize this in the long run for something that might not happen," Snape said coolly.

"Dobby, I am sorry," Naruko said in a soft voice. She turned to face the little elf her eyes red with three rings and nine tomoe. His eyes went glassy and he vanished.

"What did you do?" Snape asked coolly.

"I made him forget that I know you, it's better this way," Naruko said replacing her mask. Then she sat down her legs crossed and she sat perfectly still. She quickly located Harry's life force, but this made her stomach sink. He was not getting closer he was getting farther away and much too fast to be walking or even running.

"I have to go, he is going to the Ministry," Naruko said opening her eyes. They were now orange with horizontal rectangle pupil. Around her eyes it looked like she had red mascara, "Send backup to be safe."

"You called me Headmaster?"

"Yes, someone has a Shinobi following Harry and ANBU if I remember correctly," Dumbledore said.

"Who do you think it is?" Snape asked coolly.

"I don't know, I don't know how long she has been fallowing him," Dumbledore said showing his age as he sat at his desk. "I have a feeling this next year will be of great importance."

"I will do my best to find out who hired the Shinobi, Headmaster," Snape said leaving the room. A few steps away from the office he stopped to speak, "you did well."

"Thank you Snape-San," a voice whispered from the shadows.

More memories flashed passed they were back in Dumbledore's office, the window dark, and Fawkes sat in silence as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking.

"Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

"But what must he do?"

"That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time –after my death –do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?"

"Precisely, if there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think it will be safe to tell Harry."

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside of Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Lord Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

"So the boy… the boy must die?"

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

Another long silence, then Snape spoke, "I thought… all these years…that we were protecting him for her… For Lily."

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," Dumbledore said, his eyes still shut tight. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth: sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified.

"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save, you have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for the slaughter…"

"But this is touching, Severus. Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"

"For him?" Snape shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

From the tip of his wand burst a silver doe: She landed on the office floor, bounding once across the office and soared out the window.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

The more he saw the more he became confused but one thing was perfectly clear by the time he was back in reality back in Dumbledore's office. He was going to die that was his destiny he was always going to die all the work Naruko had put in to keep him alive all the people who died to protect him. It was all so that he could die at the right time. He wanted to say goodbyes, he wanted to see them all one last time but if he did…would he have the strength to do what needed to be done.


	45. Fate of a Hero

It was over; he knew it there was nothing left but the dirty deed itself. It was a selfish request he knew but he wished it could have been one of the countless times that he had been saved, that way no one else would have had to die for him, know he knew that is where this all lead to. Or even taking a curse for someone else was more preferably than walking to the proverbial guillotine…He envied his parents death now. This cold –blooded walk to his own destruction would require a different kind of bravery. But this almost felt cowardice and easy out opting not to fight but just handing himself over.

As he walked past the Great Hall he didn't see any of Weasleys or Hermione, he didn't see any of the Shinobi but he never really expected too, Naruko had told him that her mission was over. He didn't even see Luna but he did see Neville. And a crazy idea came over him, there were three wizards that knew what had to be done but soon one of them would be dead so he should make sure that someone else knew.

"Neville," Harry whispered, causing Neville to jump.

"Blimey Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure…where are you?" he asked looking around. Then Harry removed the cloak, but just enough to show his face.

"Neville, I need you to do something and it is very important…Ron and Hermione already know about it but it they don't have the chance…I need you to do it."

"Okay… what is it?"

"I know Voldemort's snake?" Neville nodded, "I need you to kill the snake, can you do that?"

"Yeah, but what about you… you aren't going to hand yourself over," Neville said frowning slightly.

"No don't be stupid there is just something I need to do, I will be back as soon as I can," then Harry put the cloak back over his head and headed off.

From the top of the castle he was being watched by two Shinobi, "this is troublesome…should we stop him?"

"No… let him go this is something that he has to do for himself," Naruko said her eyes fixed on Harry as he walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

"So you are just going to let him go to his death, in the best of circumstances it will be difficult for him to defeat Voldemort, and he is going to face him along with all his followers," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone but he was watching her thru the corner of his eyes.

"What would you have me do," she asked looking at him.

"You could always stop him," Shikamaru answered, "he is not ready to face him he will die."

"Snape-San believes that he is ready, and he believes it himself and if he runs now…then he may never be able to do what has to be done," Naruko said.

"And what is that…to die?"

"I believe so, Snape-San never told me directly but last year he started to act a little strange…it was after a meeting with Dumbledore…I already knew that Snape was to kill Dumbledore and he was acting similar to how he did on that occasion which led me to believe that he had to do something he really didn't want to do…and then my beliefs were confirmed when he ended my mission during the battle."

"This is troublesome…but what are you planning?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"I know you too well…you never let people get hurt if you can help it…even if it goes against the mission…so what are you planning?" he asked dropping all pretenses.

"Shika-Kun I want to thank you for everything you have done for me…you have helped me thru some of the most trying points in my life."

"Naruko what the hell are you planning?"

"Shika-Kun…do you think I would have been a good Hokage?"

"You can still be Hokage."

"Do you really think so?" she asked looking up at the sky full of storm clouds. "The calm before the storm…how bad do you think it will be?"

"It will be bad…but like all things it too will pass," Shikamaru said looking up at the sky.

As Harry made his way thru the forest he felt the cold chill that he knew meant was Dementors but he didn't have the strength to do anything about it. At the same time he thought that he would not be able to go on, and he knew that he must. The long game was ended the Snitch had been caught it was time to leave the air…the Snitch. His nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled it out.

I open at the close. Breathing fast and hard, he stared down at it. Now that he wanted time to move slowly as possible, it seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed thought. This was the close, this was the moment.

He pressed the golden metal to ho his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."

The metal shell broke open. He lowered his shaking hand raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, "Lumos."

The black stone with its jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were discernible.

And again Harry understood without having to think. It didn't matter about bringing them back, for he was about to join them. He was not really fetching them, they were fetching him.

He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times. He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strew ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. He opened his eyes and looked around.

They were neither ghost not truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghost, they moved towards him, and on each face, there was the same loving smile.

James was exactly the same height as Harry. He was wearing the clothes he had died in, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr. Weasley.

Lupin was younger, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of many adolescent wanderings.

Lily's smile was the widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.

"You've been so brave."

He couldn't speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough.

"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are…so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" the childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it.

"Dying? Not at all," Lupin said. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep. And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over."

"I didn't want you to die," Harry said. These words came without his volition. "Any of you… I am sorry… right after you'd had your son…Remus, I'm sorry."

"I am sorry too," Lupin said. "Sorry I will never know him…but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," James said.

"They won't be able to see you?" Harry asked.

"We are a part of you," Lily said, "invisible to anyone else."

Harry made his way to face his fate those who loved him the most at his side. It was strange those amongst the living felt to him to be the ghost so far out of his reach. So many things left unsaid. Harry followed a couple of death eaters to place that Voldemort was waiting for him. As Harry made his way to the clearing he dropped the stone but he didn't pick it up he kept walking.

"No sign of him, my Lord," Dolohov said.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closet to Voldemort, disheveled her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed. Voldemort raised a hand to silence her, and she didn't speak another word, but worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," Voldemort said in his high clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed to as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs though determined escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility cloak and stuffed in beneath his robes with his wand. He didn't want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems…mistaken," Voldemort said.

"You weren't." Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster; he didn't want to seem afraid.

"Harry! No!" He turned to see Hagrid who was bound and trussed, to a tree nearby. Standing closest to him was Sirius.

"Harry what are you doing?" Sirius asked his face void of emotion but his voice had the settle hint of panic.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH…?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire, "The Boy Who Lived."

Then he raised his wand there was a flash of green light and there was nothing but darkness.


	46. The start of a new mission

I am skipping the scene with Dumbledore it happens I just don't fell like writing it, so please dont hate me and i am going to try to have this story done by the end of the week

* * *

><p>He was lying face down on the ground. He had expected to hear cheers of triumph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air.<p>

"My Lord…My Lord," Bellatrix said as thou she was speaking to a lover. Harry was too nervous to open his eyes so he allowed his other senses explore his predicament. He knew that his wand was still stowed beneath his robes because he could feel it pressed between his chest and the ground. A slight cushioning effect in the area of his stomach told him that the Invisibility Cloak was also there, stuffed out of sight.

"My Lord…"

"That will do," Voldemort voice rang-out. He could here as people backed away from him. Desperate to see what was happening and why, Harry opened his eyes by a millimeter.

Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet. Various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowd lining the clearing. Bellatrix alone remained behind, kneeling beside Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes so that no one would notice that he was still alive. He wondered what had happened when Voldemort tried to kill him.

"My Lord, let me…"

"I do not require assistance," Voldemort said coldly, and though he could not see it, Harry could picture Bellatrix withdrawing a helpful hand. "The boy…is he dead?"

There was complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached Harry, but he felt their concentrated gaze; it seemed to press him harder to the ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch.

"You," Voldemort said, and there was a bang and a smell shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time noting, small comfort though it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan…

Hands softer than he had expected, touched his face, pulling back his eyelids. A hand crept beneath his shirt, down to his chest, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing; her long hair tickled his face. He knew that she could feel the steady pounding of life against his ribs.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

The whisper was barely audible; her lips were inches from his ear, her head bent low that her long hair shielded his face from the on lookers.

"Yes," he breathed back.

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers. Harry could hear the cheers as they shout spells at his body.

"Now," Voldemort said, we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No…Wait…"

There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Harry felt the ground trembling beneath him.

"You carry him," Voldemort said. "We will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses…put on the glasses…he must be recognizable…"

"Wait…" a voice called out Sirius's voice. "Allow me to do it."

"Voldemort-Sama allow him to do this…after all he did kill one of his best friends for you," a cool voice said a voice he had heard once before.

"Very well," Voldemort said there seemed to be a hint of fear in his voice. He someone gentle place the glasses on his face. Then enormous hands that lifted into the air were exceedingly gentle. Harry could feel Hagrid's arms trembling with the force of his heaving sibs. Great tears splashed down upon him as Hagrid cradled Harry in his arms.

"I am sorry I couldn't do more for you Harry," he heard Sirius say beside him.

"Move," Voldemort ordered, and Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the close growing trees. Harry was worried the whole time that someone might check to see if he was really dead. He heard Hagrid yelling at a few centaurs as they made their way through the forest but only to hear Sirius calm him down.

"Stop," Voldemort commanded, and Hagrid came to a sudden halt.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The Battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Easters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

There was silence in the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to him that Harry did not dare open his eyes.

"Harry," sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry…Harry…"

"NO!" the scream was the more terrible because he had never expected of dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. He heard another woman laughing nearby and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair. He squinted again for a single second and saw the doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. He saw Voldemort standing a little in front of him, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. He closed his eyes again.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's voice were worse than McGonagall's.

"I think that is enough," a soft voice said then standing between Voldemort and the Hogwarts were five people. Muttering of how young four of the five were. Naruko brushed the hair out of her face a small smile crossed her face, "hello Tom, I told you the next time that we met would be the last time…and I really hate going back on my word."

Her eyes changed and Voldemort took a step back and in a blink of an eye Kakashi was holding Harry. Mean while behind Naruko a large demonic head appeared.

"Naruko what are you doing?" Kakashi asked frowning behind his mask, "Naruko don't do it…STOP!"

Harry opened his eyes unable to control himself, "what is she doing?" he asked Kakashi who set him down on his feet. Voldemort looked absolutely horrified.

"She is using Gedo," Kakashi said frowning.

"What is Gedo," Sakura asked.

"It is the power to revive the dead," Kakashi answered.

"But I wasn't dead," Harry pointed out.

"We know but the people in the castle were," Harry turned quickly to see Lupin, Tonks, Fred and all the others that had died that night walk out onto the grounds.

Then he turned to Naruko who was panting heavily, "not very smart to use so much power just to do that little trick when you still have to face me… Lord Voldemort the greatest wizard ever to live!"

"You are the least of my worries, because once I do this, you will be nothing," she said smirking.

"And what is that is 'this'?" but his question was answered before he even finished Nagini was consumed by black flames falling from his shoulders writhing in pain until there was nothing left of the snake. She whipped the blood that was running down her face.

"Naruko stop using so much Chakra we still need to fight Sasuke and Kabuto," Kakashi said angrily.

"Sorry Kakashi but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Harry we will leave Tom to you and we will deal with his followers but we need to make this quick."

Harry nodded and the Jutsu holding Voldemort back released.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and the in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call, "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort said his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today…perhaps your blond friend?"

"Nobody," Harry said simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" Voldemort jeered and his while body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Harry asked. "Accident, when I decided to fight in the graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" Voldemort screamed still not striking. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"It looks to me that everyone that you killed tonight is alive," then Harry glanced around but saw no sign of Snape.

"Who are you looking for someone to hide behind?" Voldemort asked a smirk crossing his snake like face.

"No…where is Snape?" he asked but he was looking at Naruko.

"I killed him," Voldemort declared.

"He didn't want to return," Naruko answered.

"And why would you bring back my servant?" Voldemort asked frowning.

"He wasn't your servant," Naruko answered, "he is the one who hired me to protect Harry. Why do you think that you Harry has just been out of your reach?"

"You should have seen it Tom, you lost them moment you went after my mother and Snape was going to do everything in his powers to see that you paid for it," Harry said.

"But he didn't have the power to do anything about it now he will join her in the afterlife!"

"But he did, he made sure that when I did met you it would be your end," Harry said, "Everything you thought you knew has been an illusion setup by Dumbledore and Snape.

"I grow tired of you!" Voldemort short as they both shouted one last spell a wand flew up in the air Voldemort fell back he was dead.

"Maybe I should have told him he was trying to kill me with my wand," Harry said picking the wand up. The Hogwarts defenders cheered loudly but it was short lived when they all saw black flames consuming the Death Eaters. Hagrid managed to get away from the crowd along with a few others. Harry turned to look at Naruko but it wasn't her.

"Wizards are so useless," Kabuto said coolly.


	47. Must win

"So you think that you will take us all on?" Kakashi asked frowning.

"No…no I would dream of doing that," Kabuto said smirking, "If it wasn't for the little Jubi," he said his eyes falling on Naruko.

"Then we would be able to deal with you all…but seeing how the little Jubi is here we will have to find someone who can deal with her," Kabuto said still smirking.

"You already found someone," Shikamaru said smirking.

"Of course you don't think that I would come here unprepared now do you?" Kabuto asked, "All the wizards were a good cover to bring him out to hide his presence…but I think you might have notice him already," again he was looking at Naruko.

"I thought it was him…" Naruko said frowning.

"Who is he talking about?" Harry asked looking confused wondering who would be strong enough to beat Naruko. He hadn't seen any other Shinobi before but what he had seen it was hard to believe that anyone could be stronger than her. It seemed that no one else knew who they were talking about either.

"Wow… look how you have grown Gaki," a man with long with hair red marks under his eyes. Harry watched as a look of horror came across four of the five Shinobi. Naruko just had a disgusted look on her face as the older man stepped into sight.

"This is really troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Who is that guy?" Harry asked.

"He is one of the legendary Sannin, one of the strongest Shinobi ever born to Konoha," Kakashi explained.

"And Naruko's old Sensei," Hinata said in a soft voice.

"I always wanted to test my skills against you…but not like this Ero-Sennin," Naruko said trying to smile.

"Who would have ever thought that the load mouth orange loving Gaki would have grown so much…who would have ever thought I would want to lose a fight…but you know, I am not just going to hand the victory to you," Jiraiya said.

"Let's make this interesting, you two can fight and we will stay out if your friends stay out," Kabuto said smirking, "this will be great master against pupil in a battle to the death."

"You are twisted, at the end of this night I will kill you for this," Naruko. Then there was a sudden surge in Naruko chakra, her eyes were orange with red around them.

"You have become a Sage," Jiraiya said smiling.

"I learned from the best," she said then she launched an attack that he dodged the ground shattered under the force of her punch. Naruko was able to block his kick but it still sent her fly, she quickly dodged his neck kick. She saw him making a few hand signs and the ground where she was about to land had begun to change. 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,' she landed on top of her clone to avoid the Jiraiya's Jutsu.

"You have gotten a lot better, Gaki," he said as the two stared each other down.

"And you aren't bad for an old dead Ero-Sennin," she said smirking, "but you haven't seen anything yet Sensei."

Then she charged again, Jiraiya did a few more hand signs and his hair surrounded him she barely avoid hitting his needle hair she felt a powerful hand wrap around her wrist then she was slammed on the ground but she was released then she was slammed over and over again. She managed to grab Jiraiya's wrist then reverse break free landing a solid kick to his face. It would have been enough to take out an average opponent but then again there was nothing average about her opponent even without Kabuto's Jutsu bidding him to the world. She watched as he got to her feet she knew that she had to end this quickly. There was a five minute limit with this Jutsu and she could use it one more time but she still had to fight Kabuto and Sasuke. She created another clone.

"I see that your Chakra control hasn't got any better you still need a clone to create your Resengan," Jiraiya said sounding a little disappointed.

"Not quiet this isn't a normal Resengan…it is a Jutsu that you haven't seen yet," she said as the air was full a load whistling, "it is Futon: Rasenshuriken," then she threw it at him. It hit Jiraiya but it was a clone. She frowned looking around for Jiraiya.

"If that Jutsu would have hit I am sure that would have hurt like hell," Jiraiya said she froze when she heard his voice coming from behind her. Tried to jump back but she felt his Resengan hit her in the back. She tried to get up but she saw Jiraiya standing right in front of her, 'Shinra Tensei,' and Jiraiya was blast back. But her Sage Chakra was running low, she had to rip his soul from his body it would be easy if she could get a hand on his head.

"It seems that you have the powers of the Rinnegan," Jiraiya said watching her.

"That isn't all I can do," she said pulling out a kunai and throwing at him Jiraiya dodged it, but realized what she was doing he aimed a kick in the spot that he knew she would appear, she pushed up on his leg to avoid the kick she aimed a kick at his head but he avoid the attack and grabbed her leg in the same movement throwing her away from him.

"I got you," she said smirking vanishing again reaching up for his head. But she had to avoid his next attack, using her father's Jutsu to dodge his Katon Jutsu. She felt the last of her Sage Chakra fade, and she had a choice to make right then use the other clone or fight as she was.

The Wizards all watched in awe having never seen anything like this before, even the Shinobi watched with great interest. It wasn't every day you saw two Shinobi of this caliber going at it. They had to use every ounces of their strength not to help Naruko. They knew things would just get worse if they did because not only would they have to fight Jiraiya but Sasuke and Kabuto both of whom where power Shinobi.

"Ero-Sennin, I love you, you were the closest thing I had to family and that is why I cannot lose to you," Naruko said.

"Harry get back to the castle and take everyone inside I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more intense," Kakashi said then he turned to his other side. "Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru you three go with him, if Naruko fails to defeat them I will slow these three down while you get them out of here."

"No I will stay my Jutsu is more fitted to delay," Shikamaru said.

"We can leave her here," Hinata said.

"Look… I know how you feel but you have to think of the situation, we are not just facing Jiraiya the one who knows Naruko best… but Sasuke and Kabuto and I am sure they have another trick or two up their selves."

"But…" Hinata said.

"She used up a large amount of her chakra to bring those people back and if they die again it will have been for nothing," Kakashi said his Sharingan.

"If we can get them out of here then can we return to help?" Sakura asked softly.

"I am not leaving," Harry said.

"You and everyone else will just get in our way," Kakashi said.

"We can be more useful than you think," Harry said.

"Fine just get to the castle… and our job is to keep anyone from getting past us," Kakashi said.

Naruko stood with resolve studying the situation, 'Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,' thousands of Naruko appeared all over the place. Then they all attacked Jiraiya, while he was busy trying to dodge all of the clones he didn't notice the clones coming up behind him and latching on to him. A soft smile crossed his face as Naruko grabbed hold of him.

"Goodbye Jiraiya-Sensei," she whispered.

"I couldn't have been more proud of you," he said as he soul was pulled from his body that bound him to this world.

The lightning in the sky was acting strange and a dragon formed in the sky then she looked down to see Sasuke with a Chidori forming in his hand.

"Let's see how you deal with this Naruko," Sasuke said smirking coldly, Sasuke's Kirin was closing in on them. Once again she went to a Jutsu she knew she shouldn't use because of the amount of Chakra needed, 'Shinra Tensei,' she redirected the Jutsu away.

"NARUKO!" she hear it too late as she looked down she felt a all too familiar pain as Sasuke's hand tore thru her chest blood pouring from her mouth, he pulled his hand from her chest then unsheathed his sword as a twisted smile came over his face.

"This time I will make sure you die!"


	48. This is where it ends

Panicked cries filled the air as everyone saw Sasuke pledge his hand thru Naruko's chest. He pulled his hand back as he unsheathed his sword.

"This time I will make sure that you die!" he said sadistic smile coming over his face. It was over just like that. She had been killed so easily, but he froze when he saw her smiling at him, he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"You… didn't…. think it would be that easy… did you?" she asked softly. Her hand figures tapping in the same place that Itachi had often flicked him when he was younger. Then she fell forward fading away.

"Izanagi," Sasuke said more to himself frowning. He turned around to see Naruko standing there everyone but Sasuke and Kabuto looked confused.

"Hinata what happened was that one he attacked a clone?" Sakura asked.

"No that was the real one and that is also the real Naruko…but it seems… she lost a large amount of Chakra," Hinata said her eyes fixed on Naruko.

"How can you use Izanagi without losing sight in one of your eyes?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"It is rather simple…the Jubi allows me to but there is a cost that I do pay to use it," she said calmly.

"It takes a massive amount of Chakra… an amount of Chakra that most don't have and even few could afford to pay…but to you I guess it is a small price to pay to live," Kabuto said sounding impressed, "but I don't think you have too many more of those in you maybe one."

"No…not quiet I have a few more left," she said as she released her clone going back into Sage mode.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter you have to beat us in less than five minutes because you don't have the Chakra left if you don't," Kabuto said smirking.

"Five minutes will be more than enough for the both of you," Naruko said ready to fight. She speed past Sasuke going for Kabuto, but she jumped back avoiding the snake that shout out of Kabuto's sleeve then she had to dodge a fireball from Sasuke.

She saw her friends moving forward to help, "Don't!" she called out, "Please let me be selfish, if wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you. So just let me deal with them.

"What do you plan on using that Jutsu on one of us?" Kabuto asked coolly. The Konoha Shinobi wondered what Jutsu Kabuto was referring to.

'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,' five clones appeared and three of the five attacked Sasuke while she and two clones attacked. 'Keiyaku Fuin,' Naruko made contact with Kabuto and Series came to his senses. Kabuto mentally cursed himself.

She turned to see black flames heading for her she jumped behind Kabuto, who let out a pained cry as he was burned alive. As the black flames continued to reduce Kabuto to nothing more than ashes, the two Shinobi's eyes met. Sasuke was slowly engulfed with purple chakra, it was his by Susanoo. Naruko frowned wondering how she was going to get past his ultimate defense. She could sense his charka rapidly dwindling, all she had to do was out last him, she thought to herself.

Naruko dodged all of the attacks that Sasuke threw at her, "Out of tricks already Naruko! I must say I thought you would have been more of a challenge," Sasuke shouted with a twisted smile on his face.

"No I just didn't want to use more than I had to," she said coolly, "but it looks like I will run out of Sage Chakra before you run out of Chakra."

The nine Tomoe appeared in her eyes and something Sasuke was prepared for happened Naruko was surrounded by a dark blue chakra and started to create her own Susanoo but this one didn't take a humanoid form like his and Itachi's, hers took the form of a beast with ten tails.

"So your Susanoo is the Jubi…interesting," Sasuke said still with a twisted smile on his otherwise handsome face.

"Itachi showed me this one; let's see how you like it?" Naruko said 'Yasaka Magatama,' one of the tails launched off at him forming into three Tomoe bounded together by a circular chakra thread. It ripped thru Sasuke's Susanoo, just missing Sasuke by inches. Sasuke was no longer smiling, he shot an arrow at her but it looked as if her Susanoo absorbed the chakra. The eye in the middle of the demons face opened its eye was just like Naruko's.

Sasuke felt something that he had not felt in a long time, something he had not felt since he had fought Itachi…fear. Fear that he could win; fear that Naruko had gone to a whole nether level to him. Sasuke saw that the tail that she had used as a weapon was reforming. Sasuke was studying her Susanoo for a weak point, but he didn't even know the extent of her Susanoo's powers. He watched as a chakra arm separated from her arm creating something that looked like her Rasengan. He in turn created a Chidori with her free hand she made hand seals and Sasuke was frowning even more wondering what she was planning.

Then he saw when it was too late, her Susanoo ripped his open giving her an opening to attack, she ran at him with her Jutsu ready to strike and Sasuke charged her. The Jutsu avoid a collision with one and other but instead struck the heart of their targets. Blood poured to the ground as both Shinobi stood with their hand in the others chest.

"All of that just to end in a stale mate," Sasuke asked with his voice void of emotion.

"What is going on?" Sakura whispered.

"It is a battle of Genjutsu," Kakashi answered.

"When did Naruko get so skilled with Genjutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

"My guess is when she became the Jinchuriki for the Jubi," Kakashi answered.

"Is that the reason she vanished or is it because she turned out to be a girl?" Shikamaru asked watching the blond.

"My guess would be both," Kakashi said.

"Naruko," they heard Sasuke speak for the first time since the Genjutsu battle had started, "is was that Susanoo the Jutsu Kabuto spoke of or is there another trick you are hiding up your sleeve?"

"There is another one," she said.

"Naruko you have become a very shrewd Shinobi," Kabuto said smirking, "Using the Genjutsu like that to give yourself time to replenish your Sage Chakra, very cleaver."

"So now I have ten minutes to kill the both of you," she said smugly.

"So it is no longer your desire to save Sasuke just kill him is that it?" Kabuto asked Naruko frowned while the rest of them looked confused, Kabuto looked elated at this new revelation, "You haven't told them, you haven't told any of them."

"Told us what," Shikamaru asked looking at him.

"That she posses the two most powerful Genjutsu knew to Shinobi," Kabuto said smirking.

"And those would be?" Sasuke asked turning to face Kabuto.

"I am disappointed in you Sasuke for not knowing," Kabuto said still smirking.

"One Izanagi, but you already knew that seeing how you failed to kill her before she trapped us in her Genjutsu," Kabuto said.

"So the Genjutsu she trapped us in was the second?" Sasuke asked.

"No that was just a weak Genjutsu that she placed over use to buy herself some extra time to recover from using Izanagi. No the most powerful Genjutsu belonged to a man called Uchiha Shisui."

"That was Itachi's friend," Sasuke said coolly.

"Hai, at some point Danzo got one of his eyes and Itachi the other, then Itachi passed the eye on to Naruko," Kabuto said.

"What who is Shisui?" Sakura asked.

"He is the only known wielder of the Kotomatsukami, there are others who have used it but it was by using Shisui's eyes…or at least he was the only known wielder right Naruko?"

"What does this Kotomatsukami do?" Shikamaru asked.

"It allows the wielder complete control of someone without them even knowing," Kakashi answered.

"That means…" Sakura started eyes widened.

"Yes she could force Sasuke to go back to Konoha with you all," Kabuto said.

"I could… it is what Itachi wanted me to do, but if I was going to take Sasuke back to Konoha it would have been because he had changed not because he was my little bitch," Naruko said smirking Sasuke frowned at her choice of words, "now that you know I have the power to take you back Sasuke what will you do?"

"Just because you can doesn't mean you will, I am going to kill you all and once you are dead there will be no one to stand in the way of my revenge," Sasuke said.

"I thought that you would say that…so this is where it will all end," Naruko said softly, "very well…however it ends it ends today."

They all heard a load screeching but it the sound was multiplied. She had ten Mini-Rasenshuriken then she threw them all at Sasuke and Kabuto, they managed to dodge them all but Naruko appeared before Kabuto she placed her hand on his head and ripped his soul from his body.

"Now it is just me and you Sasuke," Naruko said she turned to face him they moved with such speed that none of the wizards could keep up and the Shinobi barely could. Sasuke did his best to avoid all of Naruko's attacks knowing that if he was hit by her it would be the same as being hit by the Raikage, but she was fast then he was if that was possible and her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were also better. As much as he hated to admit it she was good…too good. And the realization struck him if he had been anyone else he would have been long dead. But he still had that in his advantage, despite what she says he knew that she didn't want to hurt him.

He tried to dodge one of her kicks but he failed, it got him in the arm, he could fell the bones break under the forced of the blow.

Sasuke looked into the face of Naruko, she looked different, but all he could see was the Naruto he once knew, the loud mouth Baka who would constantly ask Sakura out on dates. The Naruto who would constantly pick fights with him, the Baka that everyone could depend on who never gave up no matter how grim a situation was.

He got to his feet, still watching her expression, he could see the pain behind her eyes, "let's finish this and let's make it big," Sasuke said coolly a Chidori forming in his right hand as his left hung uselessly at his side.

"If that is how you want it," she said powering up a Rasengan then they both charged each other for the final showdown. It all happened too quickly for anyone to understand. Right before the two Jutsu collided Sasuke dropped his Jutsu allowing Naruko to hit him. He held on tightly to her to keep himself up. He leaned forward whispering something in her ear.

"Why?" she asked her voice shaking.

"It's funny…you asked me that same question on out first mission," Sasuke said weakly. Naruko slowly lowered Sasuke to the ground his eyes slowly closed, "it looks like you will be the hero who killed the traitorous Uchiha after all…Dobe," he said smiling.

She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Shikamaru standing there, "we…can't leave him here," she said softly.

"We will take care of this you get some rest," He said as kindly as he could.

The wizards were elated not understanding the full effect of the night's events all they knew was Voldemort was dead and the only death was that of Serverus Snape. While the Shinobi sat beside a sleeping Naruko.

They heard a knock at the door already knowing who it was they let them in. Harry Ron and Hermione walked in they noticed how beat up Naruko looked then they turned to the other Shinobi, they didn't look hurt just tired.

"We came to check on Naruko," Harry said softly, "how is she doing?"

"She will be fine she just needs some rest," Kakashi said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Hermione asked.

Kakashi took a deep breath and decided that he would tell them or what he knew and was not an S-class secret.

"So he was her best friend," Hermione said shocked that two people so different could be such close friends, "I mean they were so different."

"We aren't that different," a soft voice said none of them had realized that she was awake, "we were more alike than different. The only difference between us is I chose to protect the village that scorned me he set out to destroy it."

"Naruko what did Sasuke say to you?" Sakura asked, "Why did he let you kill him?"

"He knew we would both die in this battle…so did I," she said softly.

"Then why fight, and what did he say?" Sakura asked unable to understand.

"It is true that I am special…however…you are even more special than I am," Naruko said softly, "he died so my dream could live on, he thought I was too special to die here…but I was ready to die…but I guess being a Shinobi I have to always be ready to die."

"But Sasuke is right, you are special not because of you power, but because of your gifts," Kakashi said, "Not many could fight for a village that hated them so, not many could go into battle ready to fight their best friend to save those some people who looked down on them. You have the ability to change those around you…you even changed Sasuke even if it was in the end. Your father would be proud Jiraiya would be proud, your mother would be proud. I am proud to call you my student and friend."

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei," she said smiling.

"So… about those Christmas pictures?" Ron asked in an off handed tone.

"Naruko how much Chakra do you have left?" Kakashi asked.

"Not much why?" she asked frowning.

"Oh nothing…" he said as he pulled out a picture, Naruko's face went bright red, she was sleeping across the top of Shikamaru where only a tank-top and panties pulled under her left arm was Hinata who had fainted and under her other was Sakura.

"This is rather cute…in a sexy kind of way," Ron said. Then they all froze when the felt the most fowl Chakra any of them had ever felt in their lives.

"Kakashi," said a sweet voice called out to him, "I hope you are ready to die now."

"I thought you said you didn't have much Chakra left," Kakashi said nervously.

"I don't…but the Jubi still has plenty," And with that Kakashi vanished.

"I will get you for this!" she shouted.

19 years later

A dark haired man made his way to a gate alone with his family, he was with his red headed wife and children his brother in law and sister in law and theirs kids.

"Dad where are we?" the eldest of the Potter boys asked.

"We are visiting an old friend of mine in Konoha," Harry said.

"Why this place looks…" what this place looked like they never found out, for James had seen a black haired girl with bright blue eyes looking up at the sky from under a tree.

Her bored gaze turned to the new arrivals, "hello I am James Potter and you are?"

She just looked at him as if she couldn't understand a word coming out of his mouth, "James did you forget they speak Japanese here?" Rose Weasley said to her cousin.

"_Hello name is Weasley Rose, and this is my cousin Potter James_," Rose said.

"_Nara Kushina_," she replied in a lazy tone, "_Potter did you say I think that troublesome woman is waiting for someone by the name of Potter."_

"She said her name is Kushina…and that a troublesome woman is waiting for a Potter." Rose said more for her cousins benefit the rest of them had bothered to learn some Japanese before coming on this trip.

"_Can you take us to her?_" Harry asked.

"_Hai_," she said getting to her feet.

"_Hey sis who are they?_" a blond haired man asked with dark brown eyes. He looked to be a few years older than his sister. He was smiling brightly and his warm personality seemed almost infectious the potters and Weasleys could help but to smile when they saw him. But his cheer personality seemed to have no effect on his sister.

"_They are here to see that troublesome woman,_" she said in a bored tone.

"_You are just like Dad_," he said smiling.

"And you are just like mom."

"_Well I have a mission so I need to get going,_" he said patting her head and causing her to frown slightly, "I hope you guys enjoy your stay in Konoha."

Kushina took them to the Hokage tower then, she didn't even bother knocking she just opened the door, "_Mom your guest have arrived_," she said in a bored tone.

They stepped in the room to see a blond who looked to be in her twenties, she was very pretty long blond hair and bright blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks.

"Wow…she is your friend? She is hot?" James said unaware that she could speak English.

"Why thank you… this must be your son Harry…James was it," she said smiling kindly.

"Yes, and you have a daughter," Harry said surprised.

"Yes and a son, he is sixteen and my lovely daughter who takes after her father is twelve," Naruko said smiling.

"So who is her father?" Ron asked.

"What do you what all these missions are so troublesome," they heard someone say from behind them. They turned to see someone who looked familiar.

"You guys remember Shikamaru…my husband," she said they all remembered him, they didn't know him very well but they did know that he thought everything thing was troublesome.

"_You know if you stopped calling her a troublesome woman you won't get into so much trouble or if you grew a pair_," Kushina said in her bored tone.

"She may have my personality but she has your mouth," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone. The door opened again and a woman with long dark hair walked into the room.

"Naruko-Sama, the Kazekage said he will be here in a few days for the Chunin exams," she said.

"Hinata don't call me Sama it makes me feel old," Naruko said then she got to her feet, "I have an idea why don't we all go out for drinks and we can catch up."

"Don't you remember what happened last time we went out for drinks," Hinata said.

"No," Naruko answered in an innocent tone.

"What happened last time you went out for drinks?" Ron asked.

"I don't think your wife will like it if I told you," Hinata's face went bright red.

"I thought you didn't remember," Hinata said embarrassed.

"May I do maybe I don't," she said taking Hinata and Shikamaru by the arms leaving her office smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the comments and responses that you have left me it made it so much easier to write knowing people were reading :).<p> 


End file.
